Une alternative à la réalité
by moonchilds
Summary: Et si...Et si...avec des si on peut faire plein de choses, avec un mage revenu d'entre les morts nos cinquièmes années auront fort à faire...Update, Ch 16 (non je ne suis pas morte)
1. Une alternative à la réalité

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous remercier de venir me lire !  
  
Vous penserez à me laissez un petit message hein ?  
  
Histoire alternative  
  
Moonchild  
  
Le train filait à toute allure, suivant les rails qui le conduisait vers sa prochaine destination : Poudlard la grande école de sorcellerie.  
  
L'un des compartiment était occupé par quatre personnes, quatre jeunes filles. L'une d'elles était absorbée dans la contemplation du paysage, appuyée contre la vitre, une autre lisait et les deux dernières discutaient avec animation, apparemment elles se racontaient leurs souvenir de vacances :  
  
- Tu te rappelles quand tu as fais tomber le serveur dans la piscine ?  
  
Un éclat de rire ponctua la question.  
  
La jeune fille qui lisait leva le nez de son livre :  
  
- Tu as fais ça Alex ?  
  
- Entre autre ! Mais cette fois là je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !  
  
La jeune fille qui regardait à travers la vitre se retourna :  
  
- Vous savez, on va bientôt avoir seize, j'en ai parlé avec ma mère cet été peut être que l'année prochaine on pourrait passer les vacances toutes les quatre ?   
  
Odrade sourit, elle se rappela la première fois où elle avait rencontré ses meilleures amies, c'était dans ce train, l'année où elle était entrée à Poudlard, elles s'étaient tout de suite présentées à elles . Depuis toutes les quatre formait un groupe d'amies soudées.  
  
................. Flash back ...............  
  
Trois têtes passèrent à travers l'interstice de la porte :  
  
- Bonjour ! On peut entrer ?  
  
- Bien sûr.  
  
Les trois filles s'installèrent, il y avait une petite brunette au regard pétillant, une blonde aux long cheveux bouclés et une rousse . La brune prit la parole :  
  
- Salut ! Moi je m'appelle Alexane O'BRIEN , la blondinette c'est Savannah MAC ALISON et la rousse Sarahell MAYFLAWER ! Et toi ?  
  
- Odrade RYLEY .   
  
................. Flash back ...............  
  
Odrade fut ramenée à la réalité par Sarahell :  
  
- Hey ! Ody ! Tu veux quelque chose ?  
  
En tournant la tête elle s'aperçut que la petite sorcière qui vendait les friandises venait d'entrer. Fouillant dans son sac elle en ressortit de l'argent et acheta deux chocogrenouilles, des dragées surprises et quelques bulles baveuses .  
  
Quelque minutes après le départ de la marchande, on entendit de nouveau le panneau de la porte d'entrée coulisser et une tête brune passa à travers l'ouverture  
  
- Je peux entrer ? fit on  
  
- Briant ? s'étonna Odrade, tu n'étais pas à l'avant avec Anays et Lily ?  
  
- Si, dit il, mais Lily m'a mis dehors  
  
- Qu'as tu encore fait ? lui demanda Sarahell en l'invitant à s'asseoir  
  
- Oh rien de pire par rapport à d'habitude ! s'exclama t il pour se défendre  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que tu t'es encore disputé avec Anays ? remarqua Sarahell  
  
Le jeune garçon hocha la tête penaud  
  
- Lily a bien fait de vous séparer ! fit Alexane en riant, mais ce que je te conseille s'est d'aller t'excuser maintenant !  
  
- Tu es sûre ? demanda Briant  
  
- Oui sûre ! s'exclama la jeune fille en lui indiquant la sortie  
  
- Ah ce Briant ! s'exclama Odrade lorsqu'il fut parti, on voit bien que c'est un Spinnet !  
  
- Odrade ! l'interrompit Sarahell, fait attention , tu parles comme ma grand mère !  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit heureusement que Lily est là pour mettre fin à leurs disputes ! remarqua Odrade  
  
- Au fait ! fit Savannah, vous ne savez pas se qui lui est arrivé l'année dernière ?  
  
- Non, pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent les autres  
  
- Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien, elle était toujours sur les nerfs  
  
Alexane secoua la tête  
  
- Tu sais, Lily ne se confit pas beaucoup, à part avec Anays, je ne lui ai pas vu d'autres amies intimes.  
  
- En tout cas je l'aime bien ! fit Sarahell, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai évité la retenue de Ferguson l'année dernière, c'était sympa de sa part.  
  
Elles passèrent le reste de l'après midi à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'un brusque ralentissement leur indique que le train venait d'entrer en gare. Lorsqu'elles furent sorties du train Alexane tendit les bras vers le château et eu un grand sourire :  
  
- Nous voilà enfin revenues à la maison !   
  
C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les diligences non sans avoir jeté un regard vers le groupe de première années qui, comme la tradition le voulait, devaient traverser le lac en barque :  
  
- Ils ont de la chance cette année il fait beau, fit Savannah en regardant le ciel étoil  
  
Toutes eurent un sourire, il est vrai que l'année précédent, beaucoup auraient donné cher pour ne pas avoir à traverser le fameux lac.  
  
Les minutes passaient en silence tandis que chacune attendait avec envie et appréhension leur retour à Poudlard .  
  
Sortant des diligences, elles montèrent les marches du perron et traversèrent le grand halle.   
  
Assise à la table de Gryffondor, Odrade suivi distraitement la cérémonie de répartition et le petit discours, discours suivi tout aussi distraitement par les trois autres assises à ses côtés, trop occupée à commenter les premières années.  
  
Laissant son regard errer vers la table des professeur elle se mit à les examiner les uns après les autres, d'abord le professeur Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard assis aux côtés du professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les enchantements, il était si petit qu'on avait dut poser un coussin sur son siège. Puis venait le professeur d'astronomie et directeur de Serpentard , Morpheus Alhsey, mince, les cheveux blonds en bataille, il avait l'air particulièrement perdu écoutant distraitement le Professeur de botanique Alina Olsen qui lui parlait avec animation. Cela ne gênait aucunement la directrice de Poufsouffle qui semblait monopoliser la conversation. Un peu plus loin le professeur Hartley, la directrice de Gryffondor enseignant les potions semblait totalement ailleurs ne voyant pas que le professeur Brûlopot tentait de capter son attention pour lui signaler qu'elle était en train de verser du jus de citrouille dans sa soupe. Odrade sourit, la jeune femme semblait particulièrement distraite ce soir là, comme beaucoup de gens d'ailleurs.   
  
Puis son regard tomba inévitablement sur le dernier, Nathaniel Ferguson professeur de métamorphoses. Grand, au long cheveux tirant sur le châtain foncé, il possédait le don rare mais néanmoins désagréable de paralyser ses élèves lorsqu'il les interrogeait ! Non qu'il soit particulièrement effrayant ou encore méchant -il avait même parfois un certain sens de l'humour- . Il était plutôt intimidant et beaucoup trop franc au goût de Odrade.   
  
Le festin se passa sans encombre et dès qu'il fut finit les quatre amies se dirigèrent avec le flot d'élèves hors de la grande salle, tandis qu'elles marchaient vers la tour de Gryffondor Odrade poussa une exclamation :  
  
- On devrait avoir honte les filles !  
  
- Hein ? !s'exclamèrent les autres  
  
- On n'a pas suivi le discours de Dumbledore, on ne sait même pas qui est le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !  
  
- Dit plutôt que c'est toi qui n'a pas suivit ! fit Alexane en riant, Nous on sait qui il est !  
  
- Et ?   
  
- Il s'appelle Killian, Killian Heisenhawer, répondit Alexane  
  
- Venez ! Si vous continuez on va rester ici toute la nuit !interpella Sarahell  
  
La jeune fille entraîna les trois autres vers le tableau. Après avoir donné le mot de passe (bullesavon) elle traversèrent la salle commune et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir.  
  
S'effondrant dans son lit, Alexane jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies :  
  
- Vous savez, je pense que la vie ici devient un peu monotone, on devrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire cette année.  
  
- Comme quoi ? la questionna Odrade  
  
- Pendant qu'on y est on pourrait essayer de percer le secret du nouveau professeur de DCFM !s'exclama Savannah  
  
- An' ! Je trouve qu'Alex à une mauvaise influence sur toi ! s'indigna Sarahell , qui te dit qu'il a un secret ?  
  
- Soit réaliste Sara ! Jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient tous quelque chose à cacher !  
  
- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Et dans une semaine tu vas venir en courant nous annoncer que c'est un mangemort ? continua Sarahell ironique  
  
- Sara ! Ne dit pas ce genre de choses !s'écria Odrade, Tu penses bien que Dumbledore n'engage pas ses professeurs au hasard !Il n'est pas assez fou pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il engage un envoyé de Tu-sais-qui !   
  
- Et puis si c'est ce genre de squelettes qu'il cache dans son placard il peut les garder ! fit Savannah en frissonnant  
  
Le lendemain Odrade se réveilla en sursaut. Se rendant compte qu'il était 7h30 passé, elle se prépara, attrapa son sac et descendit à toute vitesse les marches du dortoir. Après avoir lancé un bonjour sonore aux derniers retardataires elle parti en courant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle.  
  
- C'est malin ! Elles ne m'ont pas réveillée et maintenant je suis en retard !  
  
Tandis qu'elle montait les marches du grand halle Odrade entendit un ricanement, elle retint une exclamation, Peeves la regardait voletant au dessus d'elle et tenant à la main une carafe dont Odrade ne voulait absolument pas connaître le contenu. Mais avant qu'elle ait put esquisser un geste pour l'éviter l'esprit frappeur la renversa :  
  
- Peevesssss!!  
  
Elle fut interrompu par une autre voix.  
  
Les yeux fermés, épaules rentrées, Odrade attendait toujours le choc qui ne venait pas.  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le pichet qui flottait et Peeves visiblement très mécontent. En face d'elle se tenait les trois élèves de cinquième année les plus populaires de Poudlard, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui tenait sa baguette levée . Il l'abaissa et la carafe se posa tandis que Peeves s'éloignait en poussant des jurons sanglants.  
  
- Oh merci ! fit la jeune fille montant les dernière marche pour leur faire la bise. Sans vous je me serais sûrement retrouvée avec quelque chose de vraiment bizarre dans les cheveux !  
  
- De rien gent demoiselle ! fit Sirius en riant, Nous sommes ravis d'avoir put vous aider !  
  
- Oh je vois à ton air que vous mijotez encore quelque chose ! s'exclama Odrade un rien méfiante  
  
- Mais c'est pas possible ! Suffit qu'on soit de bonne humeur et on nous soupçonne tout de suite ! C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria le jeune garçon faussement indign  
  
- Je vous laisse je vais déjeuner ! Ne faites pas les idiots et essayez de ne pas vous faire renvoyer ! fit la jeune fille en riant  
  
Elle entra dans la grande salle après un dernier signe aux trois garçons qui s'en allaient dans la direction opposée.  
  
Odrade s'assit à côté de ses amies, se servi et se retourna les poing sur les anches :  
  
- Vous auriez put me réveiller !  
  
- On n'a pas osé, répondit Alexane, tu étais toute mignonne dans ton sommeil !  
  
Odrade allait répliquer mais fut interrompue par les hiboux qui venaient apporter le courrier. Sarahell récupéra son exemplaire de la Gazette et Savannah une lettre d'une amie élève à Beauxbâton.   
  
- Ecoutez l'emploi du temps les filles ! interpella Odrade qui tenait le sien qu'on venait tout juste de distribuer, ce matin, histoire de la magie, DCFM et divination, cet après midi……oh zut !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Sarahell  
  
- Deux heures de métamorphose….  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Ody ! la rassura Alexane, Le professeur Ferguson ne va pas te manger !  
  
- Il ne nous mangera peut être pas, intervint Savannah, mais croyez moi à chaque fois qu'il m'interroge j'ai l'impression de me retrouver toute nue !  
  
A ces mots les trois autres furent prises d'un fou rire qui fit se tourner plusieurs personnes à leur table.  
  
Le cour d'histoire de la magie se passa tout aussi lentement qu'a l'accoutumé et les élèves furent heureux de pouvoir en sortir .  
  
- Wouahhh…..fit Alexane en baillant, décidément, il y a des habitudes qui ne changent pas à Poudlard !  
  
- Tu as raison, renchérit Savannah, le vieux Binns n'est pas très distrayant ! Vivement qu'il prennent sa retraite !  
  
- Vivement les cours de cet aprem' ! Hein An' ? la taquina Alexane  
  
- Alexane ne commence pas !s'indigna l'interpelle  
  
Les trois jeunes filles descendirent à la grande salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner puis remontèrent à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer leurs affaires .  
  
Elles cheminait maintenant en direction de la salle de métamorphose en compagnie de James , Sirius, Remus et Peter qu'elles avaient rencontré au détour d'un couloir. Ils détendirent un peu l'atmosphère et Savannah oublia presque ses angoisses du matin.  
  
Mais au détour des bonnes choses arrivent toujours les mauvaises et le cours commença.  
  
- Etes vous sûre de ne pas avoir trop chaud Mlle Mac Alison ? l'interpella le professeur Ferguson  
  
Odrade retint a grand peine son fou rire en voyant sa meilleure amie affublée de sa lourde cape d'hiver  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi professeur , assura la blonde avec tout son sérieux tandis que ses amies étouffaient presque de rire bien cachées derrière leurs livres.  
  
L'homme se tourna alors vers toutes la classe et commença à leur expliquer le programme de l'année sans plus faire attention à elle.  
  
Le reste de l'heure se passa normalement et en deuxième heures le professeur leurs fit passer un petit test histoire de savoir s'ils n'avaient pas perdues les connaissances acquises l'année précédente. Odrade et les autres s'en sortirent honorablement ce qui ne les empêcha pas de se plaindre, à part Savannah qui soutenait que s'était bien mieux qu'une interrogation orale.   
  
Les quatre amies remontèrent à leur dortoir pour y déposer leurs affaires puis redescendirent à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elles s'assirent dans l'un des fauteuil et se mirent à discuter.   
  
Ecoutant distraitement la conversation Sarahell ne tarda pas a s'endormir la tête appuyée sur le bras du canapé .  
  
- Oh ! Mais regardez moi ça ! Pauvre petite fille perdue au pays des songes ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne nous à pas rendu visite ! N'est ce pas Eshtat ?  
  
Sarahell ouvrit les yeux . Elle se trouvaient dans un espace vide, sans lumière. Deux être ressemblant à des lutins voletaient autour d'elles et la fixaient de leurs petits yeux noirs.  
  
- Oui suis je ? questionna la jeune fille  
  
Le lutin qui venait de parler siffla entre ses dents, il avait l'air de se moquer d'elle :  
  
- Le sommeil n'arrange pas tes capacités d'analyses on dirait. Je viens de te dire que tu te trouvais au pays des songes ! Oh ! Mais je manque à mes devoir ! Je vais me présenter, je me nomme Emeythé je suis marchand de rêves.  
  
- Comment ? ! Marchand de rêve ? !  
  
- Mais oui tu as bien entendu, fit Emeythé un tantinet agacé , je distribue les rêves. Au fait, il montra la deuxième créature, lui c'est Eshat, il est également marchand de rêve.  
  
- J'aurais pensé que le pays des songes était un peu plus égayé non ?  
  
- Suis je bête, fit Emeythé, nous ne sommes pas encore à Féerie, c'est pour cela que tu ne vois rien !  
  
- Il claqua nonchalamment des doigts et le paysage changea radicalement . on se serait cru dans les nuages . Sarahell pouvait apercevoir au loin une cité aux mur clairs presque translucide, l'agitation semblait y régner car la jeune fille pouvait voir des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures qui survolaient les bâtiments.  
  
Emeythé et Eshtat la conduisirent à la ville et la menèrent à un grand bâtiment qui présentait une façade toute en colonnades.   
  
- C'est ici que nous administrons tout. Nous captons les pensées des humains et les conteurs les transforment en rêves, puis nous, les marchand, nous les distribuons. Chaque marchands prend soin des rêves d'une dizaine de terriens et quand la nuit est finit les songes sont entreposés ici.  
  
- Une dizaine de terriens ? ! Mais comment faites vous ?  
  
Emeythé sourit :  
  
- Féerie n'est pas la seule cité du pays des songes  
  
- Je vais peu être vous manquer de politesse. Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes ? l'interrogea Sarahell tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le bâtiment.  
  
- Nous sommes des lutins de Féerie, répondit Emeythé.  
  
Il allait continuer lorsqu'il s'interrompit pour récupérer une bulle qui sortait du sol  
  
- Encore un rêve qui s'est échappé murmura t il.  
  
- C'est donc à ça que ressemble un rêve, murmura pensivement Sarahell  
  
Observant plus attentivement elle vit des formes dans la bulle, elle se vit marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius.  
  
- Hey ! Mais c'est moi !s'exclama t elle  
  
- Ca arrive, expliqua Emeythé, des rêves s'échappent et nous ne pouvons pas les distribuer, en général ils deviennent alors des cauchemars, mais il est particulièrement rare qu'une personne se retrouve au pays des songes lorsqu'elle n'a pas de rêve, une fois tout les mille ans, parfois même plus. En générale nous lui donnons celui de quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- C'est pour ça que nous faisons parfois des rêves qui n'ont pas de sens ?  
  
Emeythé acquiesça :  
  
- Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, fit il  
  
- Déjà ?  
  
Il fit oui de la tête  
  
- Lorsque tu te réveilleras tu ne te souviendras de rien  
  
- Sara…Sara.. c'est l'heure du dîner, allez lève toi.  
  
Alexane secouait légèrement son amie, tentant de la réveiller.  
  
Sarahell émergea de son sommeil et se frotta les yeux  
  
- Dit donc, remarqua Savannah en riant, tu n'aurait pas décider d'apprendre à te transformer en marmotte ? !  
  
- Pas que je sache, murmura l'intéressé, si vous saviez les filles j'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre. J'ai rêvé que Sirius était vampire et également mon petit ami……  
  
Les trois jeunes filles restèrent quelques secondes interdites puis cédèrent à l'hilarité et s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils.  
  
- Je crois bien que nous ferions bien d'aller dîner, intervint Odrade entre deux hoquets  
  
Les quatre amies se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.  
  
Le repas se passa sans incident notoire et les quatre amies regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor papotant à propos de l'étrangeté du fait que les maraudeurs n'aient pas encore concocté quelques petites farces aux serpentards.  
  
- Vous avez peut être perdu l'inspiration ? leur lança Alexane alors qu'elles franchissaient le passage   
  
- Alors là très chère tu nous vexe et met en doute notre fierté de maraudeurs, répliqua Sirius en mettant tout le panache dont il était capable dans la pose affectée qu'il prit en l'entendant.  
  
Alexane qui ne résistait jamais à ses mimiques, éclata de rire.  
  
Ce fut Odrade qui la ramena à la réalité en lui mettant un livre de divination entre les mains  
  
- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais nous avons un devoir de divination.  
  
- Odrade ! protesta Alexane, ce devoir est à rendre pour la semaine prochaine !  
  
- Oui mais souviens toi !objecta Odrade, La dernière que tu ma dit ça je t'ai retrouvée à t'affoler la veille au soir parce que ton devoir n'était pas prêt ! Et tu m'as promis d'être plus sérieuse à l'avenir. ajouta t elle  
  
- C'est vrai qu'après la magnifique note que tu a eu aux précédents examens...commença Sarahell  
  
- Ne dit pas qu'elle était catastrophique ! J'ai quand même eu la moyenne !  
  
- Oui, mais juste la moyenne, enchaîna Sarahell en accentuant le " juste "  
  
- Ohlalala ! ! Si ça continu je vais finir par croire que vous vous êtes mis en tête de me faire réviser la divination !  
  
- Tu n'avais qu'a suivre des cours d'arithmancie comme Sara et moi, répliqua Odrade en souriant  
  
- Aller ! Savannah aussi elle doit le faire ce devoir ! fit Sarahell pour la réconforter, vous vous soutiendrez mutuellement , continua t elle en donnant un livre à Savannah qui n'avait pas l'air d'accord du tout  
  
- Si je ne vous connaissait pas je dirais que vous êtes en train de comploter quelque chose derrière mon dos et que vous m'éloigner pour pouvoir vous concerter ! protesta Alexane alors que ses deux amies les poussaient Savannah et elle vers une table.  
  
- Ne dit pas de bêtises lui répondit Odrade, on ne complote rien du tout ! Et puis regarde ! Vous aurez Lily Evans pour vous tenir compagnie , fit elle en désignant la jeune fille qui était assise à table à coté d'Anays Mornley  
  
A peine les deux jeunes filles s'étaient elles attablée que Sarahell entraîna Odrade par le bras dans un fauteuil :  
  
- Je t'avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! murmura t elle à voix basse , Alexane est bien trop méfiante pour qu'on puisse organiser quoi que se soit !  
  
- Ne dramatises pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait tout découvert ! la rassura Odrade  
  
- Découvert quoi ? fit une voix au dessus d'elles  
  
Les deux amies firent un bond d'au moins trois mètres de haut et se retournèrent la mains sur le cœur.  
  
- James Potter ! s'écria Odrade en essayant de se remettre de sa surprise  
  
- Sirius Black ! enchaîna Sarahell  
  
- Et Remus Lupin ! fit l'intéressé lui même pour compléter le tableau  
  
- Vous voulez nous rendre cardiaque ou quoi ? protesta Odrade  
  
- Ce n'était pas dans nos intentions ! répliqua Sirius en reprenant ses grands airs  
  
- Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous essayez d'organiser derrière le dos d'Alex et qu'elle est susceptible d'avoir découvert ? demanda James  
  
- En fait nous essayons de lui préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire, avoua Sarahell sur l'air de quelqu'un qui a été pris en flagrant délit   
  
- Ah ce n'est que ça ! fit Sirius en mimant un soupir de soulagement, on croyait que vous montiez un plan pour essayer de nous doublez et faire une blague aux serpentards !   
  
- Tu penses bien qu'on oseraient pas tout de même ! fit Odrade en riant  
  
- Alors ? fit James en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté d'elles, Comment comptez vous faire ?  
  
- On t'as dit qu'on " essayait " de préparer !fit Odrade, pas qu'elle était prête cette surprise !  
  
- Et quel est le jour de son anniversaire ? interrogea Remus  
  
- Le 22 septembre dans à peu près trois semaines  
  
- Hey ! C'est le jour de la sortie à Près au lard ! Si quelqu'un y allait avec elle on serait sûre qu'elle ne découvre pas le secret puisqu'elle sera occupée à l'extérieur ! intervint Sirius en claquant des doigts  
  
- Ca s'est une idée, fit Odrade pensive  
  
- On pourrait même vous avoir un gâteau ! continua Sirius  
  
- Mais comment vous ferez ? ! commença Odrade interloquée  
  
- Ca c'est un secret ! la coupa James en leur lançant un clin d'oeil canaille  
  
Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis furent interrompus par Savannah et Alexane qui commençaient à en avoir assez. Les cinq prirent aussitôt un air des plus angéliques  
  
- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez encore ? fit Alexane les poings sur les hanches  
  
- Nous ? Mais rien du tout ! répliqua Sarahell  
  
- Mais oui ! On pourrait presque voir des auréoles au dessus de vos têtes !  
  
- Tu te fait des films pour rien Alex, fit Odrade en la prenant par le bras  
  
- Mais oui ! renchérit Sarahell en lui prenant l'autre bras, si tu continue tu vas devenir paranoïaque !  
  
- On ferait bien d'aller dormir, il se fait tard, enchaîna Savannah histoire d'enfoncer le clou  
  
- Bonne nuit les garçons ! lancèrent Sarahell et Odrade tandis qu'elles montaient vers le dortoir des filles entraînant toujours Alexane avec elles.  
  
Le lendemain Alexane qui avait tout oublié des cachotteries de la veille se réveilla de bonne humeur et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amies.  
  
- Alors Savannah !lança Odrade lorsqu'elles se furent installées à tables, quel est le programme ?  
  
Son amie consulta l'emploi du temps et une expression d'indignation ne tarda pas à recouvrir son visage :  
  
- Non ! s'exclama t elle, Ils n'ont tout de même pas osé !  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Sarahell  
  
- Ecoutez ça ! Métamorphose en deuxième heure !  
  
- Tu veux dire que nous allons avoir droit à trois heures de métamorphoses par semaine ? s'indigna Odrade  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu les filles ? s'enquit Alexane, Quoique...C'est vrai que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour Savannah ! Je crois qu'il est pour toi de ressortir ta cape d'hiver chérie ! fit elle en prenant son amie par les épaules  
  
Le cours d'enchantement passa à une vitesse effrayante :  
  
- C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand il s'agit d'aller en métamorphose ! pensa Savannah tandis que ses amies la traînaient vers la salle de cours   
  
- Arrête de te plaindre et avance ! lui rétorqua Alexane  
  
Le cours se passa plus tranquillement que les quatre amies ne l'avaient prévu, pour une fois Savannah ne trouva aucune raison de se plaindre et elles bavardaient joyeusement tout en se rendant au cours de potions.  
  
Soudain Alexane qui fouillait dans son sac releva la tête un air embêté sur le visage  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alex ? la questionna Sarahell inquiète  
  
- Mes affaires !  
  
- Comment ça tes affaires ?  
  
- Il me manque la moitié de mes affaires ! Mes parchemins, mes notes de métamorphose, ma plume, mon encrier…. fit Alexane en regardant une nouvelle fois dans son sac  
  
- Tu as oublié tout ça en cour ? ! s'étonna Savannah  
  
- Il faut que j'aille les chercher ! s'écria t elle sans faire attention à la remarque  
  
- Il va falloir qu'elle traverse le château pour aller en salle de métamorphose, objecta Sarahell en voyant Alexane monter les escaliers des cachots quatre à quatre, elle va être sacrement en retard.  
  
- Comment ce fait il qu'elle ait oublié de ranger ses affaire ? murmura Odrade pensivement, il faut vraiment être tête en l'air pour ça .  
  
- Arrêtez de discuter ! interpella Savannah, ou alors nous aussi on va être en retard !  
  
C'est à bout de souffle qu'Alexane parvint en salle de métamorphose, il n'y avait que le professeur Ferguson dans la salle :  
  
- Professeur...Ferguson.. commença t elle en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte hors d'haleine  
  
- Je sais, fit celui ci en montrant sa table du doigt, vous avez oublié de prendre vos affaires. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai à faire, continua t il avant de sortir.  
  
Alexane récupéra ses parchemins les fourra dans son sac et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais en passa devant la table du professeur la jeune fille trébucha sur le sol inégale et s'étala à plat ventre. Alexane se releva en pestant contre les sols dallés. Tandis qu'elle époussetait sa robe elle remarqua quelque chose, c'était une brique décelée qui l'avait fait tomber et elle pouvait voir un coin de papier dépasser de l'interstice. Tout en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire morceau de papier elle le ramassa tout de même. Elle récupéra ce qui ce révéla être une enveloppe jaunie qui devait bien dater de Mathusalem.  
  
Merci d'accueillir la petite nouvelle qui essai de se faire une place sur cet immense site !  
  
Vous seriez gentils de me laisser un petit message, hein ? Ca fait toujours plaisir !   
  
Une chose ! Comme le dit le titre c'est une alternative ! elle ne prend pas en compte les fais qui ont eu lieu durant la scolarité des maraudeurs(ds les livres- particulièrement le tome 5).   
  
En ce qui concerne le rating, j'était un peu embêtée car je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre, j'ai décidé de mettre PG. Mais peut être vais je pouvoir changer d'avis ? On verra.   
  
Remerciements :je tiens à remercier Iris Lorely ma meilleure amie et bêta reader par procuration (iris ! si tu ne me laisses pas de message je mettrais ma menace à exécution !) et aussi à tout ceux qui auront la patience de me lire jusqu'à la fin. Je vous remercie tous ! 


	2. retenues et journal intime

Histoire alternative ch.2

Moonchild

Alexane fourra la lettre dans son sac et se dépêcha de se rendre en cour de potion.

Vous avez cinq bonnes minutes de retard miss O'Brien, fit remarquer le professeur quand celle ci se présenta en cour Veuillez m'excuser professeur, mais j'ai oublié des affaires en cours de métamorphose Allez, fit le professeur Olsen en lui désignant sa place, vas t'asseoir avant que je ne soit obligée de t'enlever des points. 

Alexane traversa la salle sous les regards triomphants des gryffondors et indignés des serpentards pour aller s'asseoir près de ses amies.

Quel favoritisme, murmura une voix 

Alexane se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé :

Tiens, Amélia Parkinson, quel plaisir ! murmura t elle A ta place je n'afficherais pas cet air triomphant, lui répondit Amélia, Pourquoi ? la questionna Alexane, je te signale que ton grand frère n'est plus là pour te sauver la mise ! Dommage hein ? Au fait que fait il maintenant qu'il à quitté Poudlard ? Il cire les chaussure de Tu-sais-qui ? Espèce de……commença Amélia Mesdemoiselles Parkinson et O'Brien ! Veuillez vous calmer ! intervint le professeur 

Alexane dédia un regard moqueur à Amélia puis se retourna.

Amélia Parkinson faisait partie de Serpentard, elle et Alexane se détestaient depuis le jour où celle ci avait prit Alexane en traître en lui lançant un sort de dos pendant le cours de duel – un incident qui avait eu lieu la première semaine de cours, l'année où elles étaient entrées à Poudlard.

Fidèle à sa condition de serpentard Amélia faisait tout pour attirer des ennuis à Alexane qui ne se privait pas pour lui renvoyer l'ascenseur surtout depuis que le frère d'Amélia avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie deux ans plus tôt.

Le cour se passa plutôt bien si on ommettait le fait que la serpentard et sa bande l'avait passé à provoquer Alexane et qu'elles avaient échangé sa boite d'épines de hérisson contre une boite d'épines d'oursin, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire exploser la potion _changeforme_ qu'elle était en train de préparer.

Les trois serpentards avait écopé d'une retenue, ce qui avait bien fait rire Alexane bien qu'elle dut passer la demi heure qui suivi dans le corps de Peter Pettigrow et vice versa ( " ta potion a peut être explosé mais au moins elle est réussie, avait remarqué le professeur Olsen, désolée mais il n'y à pas d'antidote, tu vas devoir attendre ") 

Alors ! s'écria Savannah en se laissant tomber sur son lit dans le dortoir, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de lettre ? 

Alexane avait parlé de la lettre à ses amies pendant le dîné et depuis elles voulaient absolument savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Attendez ! Elle doit être quelque part dans mon sac, répondit Alexane, ah ! La voilà ! 

Alexane s'assit sur son lit et décacheta l'enveloppe

_Cher_, commença t elle, tiens…le nom du destinataire est à moitié effacé Dommage ! fit Savannah déçue, on ne pourra pas le charrier ! Mais qui te dit que le destinataire est encore dans cette école ? objecta Odrade Je peux continuer ? les interrompit Alexane Vas y Alex ! _Comment vas tu ? J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai emmené les enfants chez maman pour Noël ils se ont bien amusés, en particulier Betty .Tu me manque beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que les vacances d'été n'arriveront jamais. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! C'est arrivé hier. Anya à fait ses premier pas ! Tu aurais dut la voir. Elle était en train de jouer et puis tout d'un coup elle s'est mise debout en s'appuyant sur une chaise et a fait exactement trois pas en tanguant comme un navire ! _

Nous pensons tous à toi, tu nous manques beaucoup

H. qui t'aime

H.D.

Et bien ! remarqua Savannah, je suis un peu déçu. Tu t'était attendu à quoi ? s'étonna Sarahell Tu as peut être raison, fit Savannah, mais en tout cas ça limite notre champ d'action !Nous savons que cette personne a des enfants, donc c'est sûrement un professeur ! Laisse tomber fit Odrade en soupirant, tu vois bien l'état de cette lettre. Elle est très vieille ! Son destinataire n'est sûrement plus dans cette école ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait demain ? lança Savannah deux jours plus tard, un vendredi Demain c'est la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, fit remarquer Alexane, il ont besoin d'un nouveau capitaine et d'un autre gardien. Et alors ? demanda Savannah,……Ne me dit pas que tu as l'intention de te présenter quand même ? s'écria t elle Mais non, lui répondit son amie d'un air tranquille, je veux juste aller voir comment ça se passe, j'ai entendu dire que James voulait se présenter comme capitaine. C'est dommage que tu ne te présente pas, fit une voix nasillarde, tu ferais gagner notre équipe à coup sûr si tu entrais à gryffondor. A ta place je surveillerais mon langage Amélia ! intervint Odrade Et pourquoi devrait je le faire ? répondit elle en souriant effrontement Parce que si tu allait trop loin il pourrait t'arriver des choses désagréable, murmura Odrade Oh ! Voilà qui est extrêmement menaçant, minauda Amélia, et que va tu faire ? Appeler un professeur ? Non ! Je ne suis pas du genre balance moi. Répondit Odrade Mais oui c'est vrai ! Tu es bien trop stupide pour être une balance ! Tu serais capable de te dénoncer toi même ! Ne m'insulte pas. fit Odrade en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots Oh tu me fais peur ! lui répondit Amélia sur un ton ironique Tu devrais ! 

Odrade n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'avancer vers elle avec un étrange sourire, elle dépassa Amélia et s'éloigna. A peine avait elle fait quelque pas que le visage d'Amélia se couvrit d'affreux bouton. Odrade lui avait lancé le sortilège de furonculose.

Sale petite peste, s'écria Amélia en se couvrant le visage de ses mains, tu m'as prise en traître ! Et alors ? lui demanda Odrade d'une voix glaciale, n'est ce pas ce que tu as fait à Alexane lors de notre première année ? 

Odrade se retourna sans plus lui laisser un regard et monta l'escalier.

Miss Ryley ! Où allez vous comme ça ? fit une voix roque au fond du couloir Oh non ! s'exclamèrent Savannah, Alexane et Sarahell 

Devant elles se tenait Morpheus Alhsey, professeur d'astronomie et directeur de serpentard

Une retenue pour avoir fait de la magie dans les couloirs et avoir agressé un élève, miss Ryley Espèce de sale ….commença Odrade quand le professeur se fut éloigné Modérez votre langage miss, se seras une retenue de plus pour insulte à un professeur ! Dans mon bureau ! rétorqua le professeur Alhsey Eh ben ! fit Savannah quand elle fut sûre qu'il était hors de portée, il a l'ouïe fine ! Alors ? demanda Alexane quand Odrade se fut installée à la table du déjeuner, c'est pour quand cette retenue ? Une ce soir et l'autre la semaine prochaine, répondit Odrade Et ça consistera en quoi ? la questionna Savannah Ce soir je doit nettoyer et ranger tout les lunettes, fit Odrade sombrement Alors là c'est pas de chance ! fit Alexane 

En effet tout le monde savait que le professeur Alhsey était particulièrement méticuleux en ce qui concernait le matériel d'astronomie.

Odrade se laissa tomber sur son lit. Cette retenue l'avait épuisée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était minuit et demi.

Avec un peu de chance je ne serais pas fatiguée demain, murmura t elle tout en sachant très bien que c'était faux car elle ne supportait pas le manque de sommeil. 

Lorsque Odrade se réveilla le lendemain le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses amies étaient levées, leurs lits faits et les rideaux tirés. 

Encore une fois elles ne m'ont pas attendue, grommela t elle 

Regardant l'heure à sa montre elle vit qu'il était dix heures et demi passé. Odrade s'habilla rapidement et sortie de la tour de gryffondor à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au terrain de quidditch les sélections étaient déjà terminées. Elle repéra ses amies qui discutaient avec l'équipe.

Odrade ! lança Alexane quand elle vit son amie arriver, Alors ? Tu viens saluer notre nouveau capitaine ? continua t elle en désignant James Avec toi on est sûre de remporter la coupe cette année ! fit Odrade en riant N'en fait pas trop sinon il va attraper la grosse tête ! s'exclama Sirius en prenant James par les épaules . Avec James Potter ? Aucune chance ! lança l'intéressé, tout le monde sais que j'ai les pieds sur terre ! Oh non ! S'il vous plaît professeur ! Pas le nettoyage du placard ! fit Odrade d'un air supliant Il fallait y penser avant ! Je veux que ce placard soit flambant neuf ! Rangé du sol au plafond. Bien professeur Alhsey, murmura t elle avec résignation 

Quand il fut parti Odrade se laissa tomber au sol. Le placard qu'elle devait ranger était tellement sale et en désordre que ça risquait de prendre des heures. C'était le genre d'endroit où on accumulait les choses sans trop se poser de questions, on n'y pense pas et au moment où on veut faire un peu de rangement c'est trop tard, l'endroit ressemble déjà à la ville de Capharnaüm.

Odrade commenca par faire léviter les piles de cartons et les posa au sol. Puis pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité elle les tria jetant ce qui ne servait plus. Au bout d'un moment Odrade décida de faire une pose. Mais en se levant elle heurta une étagère :

ohnonnonnonnononon ! supplia t elle en entendant le bruit révélateur d'une pile de carton qui vous tombe sur la tête. 

Odrade se releva pestant et toussant au beau milieu d'un nuage de poussière. Mais apparement quelqu'un avait décidé que ce n'était pas assez……..

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à la chose qui venait de tomber de l'étagère. C'était en fait un petit livre noir, elle le ramassa et regarda le nom sur la couverture :

_" T.E. JEDUSOR "_

- Un carnet dans un placard à balais ? pensa t elle étonnée

Intrigué elle mit le carnet dans son sac puis, continua le rangement.

Laisse tomber Ody ! fit Savannah, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien dans ce livre ! 

Ca se passait le lendemain, à la bibliothèque où les quatre amies faisaient leurs devoirs.

Tu as peux être raison, soupira t elle Mais oui ! renchérit Alexane, On a tout essayé ! Tu veux peut être de l'aide ? murmura une voix à son oreille tandis qu'une main se posait sur son épaule 

Alexane fit un geste si brusque que sa bouteille d'encre se renversa sur le carnet ouvert. Il se produisit une chose étrange : l'encre fut absorbée par le papier. Mais ça, aucun d'eux ne le remarqua. Ils étaient trop occupés a regarder James et Sirius se faire disputer par Alexane.

Que je ne t'y reprenne plus James Potter ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous voulez me rendre cardiaque !Vous êtes inconscients tous les deux ! Encore un coup de ce genre et… Et quoi ? fit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur Rah ! Sortez d'ici ! 

La dispute à sens unique dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince la bibliothécaire, excédée par leur bruit ne menace de les expulser tout les trois s'ils ne se taisaient pas immédiatement.

C'est l'heure d'aller dîner ! lança Savannah J'arrive ! s'écria Odrade 

Toutes les quatre s partirent vers la grande salle. 

Mais en montant l'escalier Odrade rata une marche et s'étala de tout son long. Son sac lui échappa des mains et ses affaires s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Une fois de plus tu viens de nous la démonstration de ta maladresse légendaire, fit une voix trainante . Malefoy quel plaisir ! lança ironiquement Alexane 

Lucius Malefoy était un serpentard en septième année. On le disait très peu fréquentable et les rumeurs selon lesquelles il allait devenir partisan de Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-dois-pas-être-prononcer à sa sortie de Poudlard allaient bon train.

Lucius s'avança et ramassa le carnet noir

Tiens, tiens, je suis sûre que ceci contient énormément de secrets, commença t il Oh tu peux le prendre si tu veux, fit Odrade d'une voix moqueuse, fait en des copies et montre les à tout les élèves de Poudlard, ça m'est bien égal. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'aimerais aller dîner. Vous venez les filles ? 

Lucius Malefoy souri à la lecture du nom sur la première page du livre :

Pauvre folle, murmura t il lorsque Odrade et ses amies eurent disparues, voilà qui aurait put te conduire à ta perte si tu l'avais gardé. Par contre à moi il me seras peut être utile. Je suis sûre que le maître appréciera. ****

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je suis moi même étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle je l'ai tapé. Je tiens à vous dire, je ne suis pas très prolifique, vous ne pourrez pas attendre de moi plus d'un ou deux chapitres par semaine pendant les vacances. Durant les cours ça ne va pas être possible de faire plus d'un chapitre par semaine. Désolée mais je préfère prendre mon temps si je suis stressée je suis capable de pondre des bêtises.

Parlons un peu de ce chapitre ! Et oui je vois bien les points d'interrogation au dessus de vos têtes (comment ça il n'y en a pas ?) il y a bien un lien entre Amélia et Pansy Parkinson !

A part ça je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fais une gaffe dans le chap.1 mais si vous ne la trouvez pas c'est tant mieux !

Je ne pense pas que le journal de T.E. JEDUSOR ai une incidence sur l'histoire. Pour l'instant je voulais juste expliquer comment il est arrivé entre les mains de L.Malefoy

Remerciement :Remerciement à Iris pour sa précieuse aide. Iris je t'adore ! (excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir réservée l'exclu de ce chapitre mais j'étais tellement contente de l'avoir tapé aussi vite que je n'ai pas pu attendre !) 

Une petite review s'il vous plait ! !

Bise à tout les lecteurs. Rendez vous au chapitre trois ! 

__


	3. anniversaire surprise

Histoire alternative ch3

Moonchild

La question de l'anniversaire d'Alexane se posa de nouveau une semaine plus tard. C'était un mardi soir et Odrade, Savannah et Sarahell était assises devant la cheminé de la salle commune. 

J'ai repéré une ancienne salle de classe dans la tour est, fit Odrade C'est parfait ! s'exclama Sarahell Mais n'oublions pas le principale ! fit remarquer Savannah. Sirius, James, Remus ! appela t elle 

Les trois jeunes garçons rappliquèrent aussitôt.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda James N'oubliez pas que vous nous avez promis un gâteau ! dit Odrade Pourquoi ? fit Sirius intrigué Pour elle, lui répondit Sarahell en désignant Alexane, endormie dans un des fauteuils Ah oui ! Pour son anniversaire ! se rappela Remus Au fait Sirius ! s'exclama Odrade, Puisque tu nous as si gentiment rappelé que samedi était le jour de la sortie à Près au lard, je suis sûre que tu n'hésiteras pas à nous rendre un service ! N'est ce pas ? 

L'intéressé se contenta de froncer les sourcils se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

Il suffirait que tu invite Alex à prendre un verre aux trois balais histoire de la tenir éloignée du château au moins une heure. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle vas soupçonner quelque chose ?demanda Remus, tu l'a dit toi même, Alexane est très méfiante Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura Savannah, Alex ne décline jamais une invitation aux trois balais ! 

Le samedi suivant, le petit groupe parti pour Prés-au-lard vers une heure de l'après-midi. Les quatre amies passèrent chez Honeydukes puis se promenèrent quelque temps dans le village jusqu'à la barrière de la Cabane hurlante. Aux environs de deux heures et demie elles se dirigèrent vers les trois balais et y rencontrèrent Sirius, Remus, James et Peter.

Vous voulez une bièraubeurre ? lança Sirius 

Les jeunes filles acceptèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Ils bavardèrent une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que subitement, Sarahell se plaigne d'un violent mal de tête :

Je te racompagne au château, fit Odrade, c'est plus prudent. On viens avec vous lancèrent James et Remus On va rentrer nous aussi alors ! dit Alexane en se levant Mais non ! Mais non ! s'exclama Odrade affolée, finissez vos boissons ! Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard ! Allez rassis toi ! fit Sirius en l'attirant, je te pais autre chose ! 

Les quatres autres ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répondre et filèrent vers le château.

On vas vous cherchez ce qu'on vous a promis et on vous retrouve dans la salle ! lança James 

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit il descendit, suivit de Remus, l'escalier qu'empruntaient les serdaigles lorsqu'ils retournaient à leur salle commune après les repas. 

Je me demande où ils vont bien pouvoir nous trouver un gâteau, fit Odrade pensivement Ce n'est pas le moment de traîner, dit Sarahell, allez vient, fit elle en l'entraînant vers l'escalier J'espère que tu n'as pas mentit en disant que personne ne venait ici, remarqua Sarahell en balayant la pièce du regard Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Odrade, Allez il va falloir aménager un peu tout ça ! 

La pièce en question était une ancienne salle de classe que plus personne n'utilisait. On avait enlever la plupart des meubles il ne restait plus que deux ou trois tables, une armoire et quelques étagères vides le long des murs.

Ce seras parfait comme endroit ! murmura Sarahell 

Elle fit léviter les tables qu'elle posa côte à côte au centre de la pièce et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître des nappes

Hey ! lança Odrade, d'où sors tu cette formule ? De la maison, répondit Sarahell, comme c'est toujours moi qui met la table. 

Elles continuèrent encore quelque minutes et furent interrompues par James et Remus qui arrivaient. Ils posèrent les plateaux sur la table. L'un contenait le gâteau promis et quelque pâtisseries supplémentaires et l'autre des pichets de jus de citrouille .

Vous avez dût offrir un beau spectacle à traverser le château avec ça ! fit Sarahel en riant Tout le monde est à Près au lard de toute façon , répondit James Encore heureux ! fit Sarahell , vous auriez été obligé de rendre des comptes si on vous avaient trouvé avec ça ! Il arrivent, murmura Remus en regardant à travers la porte entrouverte Mais où vous m'emmenez comme ça ? demanda Alexane Pose pas de questions et avance, répondit Savannah en entraînant son amie Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Je le sens, vous êtes bizarres depuis ce matin ! dit Alexane Meuh nan ! la rassura Sirius, Et arrêtes avec tes questions !Tu verras ce que c'est quand on te le montrera ! D'ailleurs on est arrivés ! 

Alexane ne comprit qu'à moitié ce qui se passa lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte. Elle entendit quelque chose comme " joyeux anniversaire " et faillit en tomber lorsque Odrade lui sauta au cou.

Oh la la ! Vous êtes adorables ! s'exclama t elle 

Après s'être remise de ses émotions ses amies lui offrirent ses cadeaux (une plume d'oiseau-lyre qui changeait la couleur de l'encre avec laquelle on écrivait, une belle cape d'hiver tout droit sortie des vitrines de Gaichiffon et d'autres) et lui donnèrent une part de dessert (un gâteau au chocolat qui se donnait des airs de forêt noire avec sa crème et ses cerises sur le dessus).

Ils étaient tous en train de rire quand soudain Peter qui surveillait de temps en temps la porte prit un air apeuré :

Quelqu'un arrive ! Je crois bien que c'est un préfet ! 

Ils cachèrent le gâteau en vitesse et en un éclair ils se retrouvaient tous attablés devant leurs parchemins, plumes et bouteilles d'encre.

Yeux noirs méfiants, cheveux noirs mi long, il était impossible de se tromper sur l'identité de la personne

Severus ! s'exclama Sirius, quel plaisir ! 

Severus Rogue, préfet de Gryffondor (beaucoup de gens se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette maison) et James se vouaient une haine féroce depuis leur première année . Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard particulièrement froid et balaya la pièce du regard.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda t il Nos…nos devoirs ! lança Odrade un immense sourire aux lèvres en montrant les parchemins. 

Severus eu un regard méfiant mais ne vit pas Alexane donner un coup de pied sous la table pour faire disparaître une assiette qui dépassait de sous la nappe.

Il les regarda une dernière fois puis sorti.

Les quatre filles soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

De tous les préfets de Poudlard il a fallut que se soit lui, dit Sarahell d'une petite voix On a eu de la chance, soupira Savannah Dépêches toi Odrade ! s'écria Savannah, si tu continue il n'y aura plus de places dans les gradins ! J'arrive ! s'écria la jeune fille 

C'était le cinq octobre, jour de la première rencontre de quidditch qui opposerait Gryffondor à Poufsouffle.

Les quatre jeunes filles, en retard, couraient en direction du stade. Elles parvinrent aux gradins et réussirent par chance à trouver des places de libre. On pouvait déjà voir la foule des élèves assis qui agitaient des écharpes aux couleurs des équipes de leur maison, rouges pour Gryffondor, bleues pour Poufsouffle.

La foule continua à affluer durant quelques minutes, puis, les joueurs entrèrent et il y eu une acclamation.

Ca y est ! s'exclama Briant Spinnet un gryffondor de sixième année qui assurait le commentaire, les deux capitaines, James Potter et Amos Diggory se serrent la main ! Et le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine marque le début de cette première rencontre de la saison de quidditch qui s'annonce prometteuse cette année ! 

Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et déjà Pattsy Habbot, la poursuiveuse de poufsouffle s'emparait du souaffle. 

Habbot s'empare du souaffle, s'écria Briant, elle passe à Daniel Mornley qui passe à Diggory qui tire ! Mais le souaffle est intercepté par Emyline Jordan, au poste de gardien à gryffondor ! Vas y Emy ! s'exclama t il avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part de sa meilleure amie Anays Mornley qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette acclamation pour le moins subjective. Tu es sensé faire le commentaire du match pas encourager ton équipe ! s'exclama t elle en lui arrachant le porte voix magique des mains, bien décidée à continuer le commentaire. Gryffondor a récupéré le souaffle et Teania O'Reely fonce en direction des buts adverses ! s'exclama t elle, elle passe à Sirius Black qui tire et… …Marque ! s'écria Briant qui venait de reprendre son bien, désolé pour cette interruption chers spectateurs mais votre commentateur préféré est de retour ! ajouta t il en ignorant Anays qui lui lançait des regards furieux. 

James survolait le stade à la recherche du vif d'or tout en écoutant les commentaires des deux amis terribles. Soudain il le vit, le vif d'or voletait à l'autre bout, près des buts de Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour lui alors qu'il faisait demi tour, Daniel Mornley passa en travers de sa trajectoire et il dut faire une embardée pour l'éviter.

Potter vient de rater une occasion de remporter la partie ! s'exclama Briant légèrement déçu, T'inquiète pas James ! On est avec toi ! Vas…il fut interrompu et reçu une nouvelle claque Imbécile ! s'exclama Anays tu es incapable d'être objectif pour une fois ? Donne moi ça ! fit elle en reprenant le porte voix, Et Potter prend de nouveau de l'altitude à la recherche du vif d'or ! Pendant ce temps Pattsy Habott de Poufsouffle en a profité pour marquer ! Les deux équipes sont maintenant à égalité ! Dix partout ! Mornley récupère le souaffle il pass…et non ! Un cognard envoyé par Mathew Mc Donald de Gryffondor l'a fait dévier de sa trajectoire ! C'est pas grave Dan ! Et tu te prétend objective ? s'exclama Briant, rend moi ce porte voix ! il lui arracha l'objet des mains et continua son commentaire comme si de rien n'était. Le souaffle est maintenant aux mains d'Albéric Finnigan de Gryffondor ! Il passe à Black qui passe à O'Reely qui marque ! Vingt à dix en faveur de Gryffondor ! Mais que ce passe t il ? Potter descend en piquée ! Aurait il repéré le vif d'or ? Ca y est ! Il y est presque !… Oh non ! C'est vraiment pas de chance ! Potter à de nouveau manqué le vif d'or à cause d'un cognard envoyé par Iyann Whitby de poufsouffle ! Allez James ! La prochaine fois sera la bonne ! 

Ce qui se passa ensuite n'étonna personne. Anays frappa Briant et reprit le commentaire.

Voilà Teania O'Reely qui s'empare du souaffle ! Elle fonce vers les buts de poufsouffle , fait la passe à Finnigan qui tire mais ne marque pas ! Le souaffle est intercepté par Julyan Branston. Oh ! Mais voilà les poursuiveurs des deux équipes, Potter et Maureen Mc Merton qui se dirigent côte à côte vers le fond du stade ! Ont ils repéré le vif d'or ? Petit à petit Potter distance McMerton ! Il tends la main ! Et………. Potter à attrapé le vif d'or ! s'écria Briant en reprenant le porte voix, ce match se termine sur la victoire de Gryffondor cent soixante dix à dix ! 

Comme à chaque match la foule des élève envahit le stade. Odrade, Alexane, Savannah et Sarahell sautèrent au cou de James et Sirius pour les féliciter, puis, tout les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le château bien décidé à fêter l'événement. 

La fête dura jusque très tard dans la nuit. Des friandises et du jus de citrouille était apparus d'on ne sais où et ce n'est que vers minuit que Savannah, Odrade, Alexane et Sarahell parvinrent à s'éclipser vers leur dortoir. 

Oh ! Regarde Eshtat ! C'est elle ! fit une voix étonnée 

Sarahell retint un hoquet de stupeur. Devant elles se tenaient Emeythé et Eshtat les marchands de rêves.

Vous ! s'exclama t elle, je suis revenue à Féerie ? 

Emeythé acquiesça

Je ne comprend pas du tout, murmura t il, ça n'est jamais arrivé auparavant. Viens ! s'exclama t il, nous allons essayer de retrouver ton rêve pour te renvoyer vers la réalité ! 

Sarahell suivi Emeythé qui l'entraîna en plein cœur de la cité vers le bâtiment qu'elle avait visité la dernière fois. Il monta le grand escalier étincellant puis la fit entrer dans une pièce.

C'est la réserve des rêves perdus que nous avons réussi à récupérer, expliqua Emeythé 

Ils passèrent par un grand couloir puis Emeythé choisi la dernier porte à leur gauche :

La pièce était vraiment étrange, très profonde, des étagères vitrifiées couvraient les murs sur toute leur longueur et au dessus de chacune d'elle, un nom, Sarahell en lut quelque uns :

Elena Kingsley, Merton Krylee, Matt Kyans, Savannah Mac Alison…

Elle regarda le nom étonnée, puis elle posa sa main sur la vitre, à sa grande surprise celle ci disparut avant qu'elle ne la touche. Sarahell toucha une des bulles du bout des doigts. 

Elle entendit Emeythé prononcer un " non " puis tout disparut et le paysage changea .

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans le rêve de son amie. Elle était sur une colline allongée sous un arbre. Remus Lupin leur lisait un livre à elle et Savannah, James et Odrade bavardaient avec animation et plus loin, Sirius était occupé a taquiner Alexane endormie avec un brin d'herbe.

Soudain, le ciel se couvrit et tous se mirent à courir pour se mettre à l'abris en riant .

Savannah se senti aspirée et l'instant d'après elle se retrouvait dans la réserve.

Tu n'était pas censée voir ce rêve, lui dit Emeythé sur un ton de reproche, viens fit il en l'emmenant un peu plus loin, au fait, dit il, lorsque tu te réveilleras tu auras de nouveau oublié tout cela. 

Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'étagère qui contenait ses rêves, Emeythé fit disparaître la vitre, pris une des bulle et la porta au front de Sarahell. La jeune fille l'entendit prononcer un " au revoir " puis tout disparut de nouveau.

Sarahell se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, elle entendait des bruits de pas ainsi que celui des chaises qui raclent sur le sol et distinguait dans la pénombre des personnes qui passaient devant elle.

Une femme pleurait, une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Alexane. Complètement hystérique, elle se débattait dans les bras de deux personnes, un homme et une femme qui ressemblaient à Odrade et Remus.

Tu dois respecter ta promesse ! criait elle, je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse seul ! Tu aurais du penser à lui ! 

La jeune femme se retourna et Sarahell retint un hoquet de stupeur. Sous les pans de la cape, on pouvait voir un ventre rond, Alexane attendait un enfant .

Sarahell se réveilla en sursaut le front couvert de sueur. Constatant avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'un rêve, elle se rallongea la respiration légèrement haletante .

Tandis qu'à travers les rideaux, le jour se levait sur Poudlard, la grande école de sorcellerie.

****

Bonjour tout le monde ! je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre trois !

Gros câlins à Iris lorely que j'adore

Je ne suis pas du genre à lancer des ultimatums mais s'il vous plaît (se met à genoux) une petite review ! ! !

Il y aura une petite surprise pour la première personne qui m'enverra une review (mon dieu, je suis en train de vendre ma fic au rabais). Alors ! Vous voyez le petit carré violet tout en bas ? Il n'attend que vous ! Un petit clic pour faire mon bonheur !

RDV au chap. 4

Câlin

Moon


	4. halloween et mauvaises nouvelles

Histoire alternative ch4 :

Moonchild

- Savannah Cécile Mac Alison ! résonna la voix d'Alexane dans le couloir, si tu ne descend pas immédiatement tu dîneras seule ce soir ! 

Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi pressée ! Ce n'est que le festin d'Halloween ! lui répondit son amie depuis le dortoir des filles, à moins que tu n'ai prit rendez vous avec les sucreries ! Ou peut être est ce à cause de …. Tais toi ! l'interrompit Alexane en lui lançant un regard noir Ca suffit vous deux ! lança Odrade 

Toutes quatre se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où devait avoir lieu le festin d'halloween.

Le repas passa à une vitesse étonnante et lorsque tout les plats eurent disparus le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

Cher élèves, lança t il, tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment et j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Cette année, un bal sera organisé, il aura lieu le 31 décembre, pour le nouvel an. 

Un murmure parcourut la salle.

Après un repas comme celui ci ,continua t il , rien ne vaut une bonne nuit de sommeil, il temps que vous retourniez à vos salles communes. Bonne nuit à tous ! 

Odrade, Alexane, Savannah et Sarahell rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor avec le flot d'élève, les poches pleines de Fizwizbiz, bulles baveuses et autres dragées surprises. Elles s'assirent dans un des fauteuils et furent bientôt rejointes par James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. 

Un bal, fit James, voilà qui promet ! Je vais sûrement rester pour les vacances ! Moi aussi ! s'exclama Sirius, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? demanda t il au quatre jeunes filles Bien sûre qu'on seras là pour le bal ! lui répondit Alexane, on ne tient pas à rater ça ! 

Ils bavardèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait pratiquement plus qu'eux dans la salle commune,

Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, fit Odrade en s'étirant, au revoir ! 

Tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit et entendirent la porte du dortoir se fermer.

Si elle continue comme ça, c'est elle qui va se transformer en marmotte, fit Sarahell 

Soudain le cri terrifié de Odrade retentit dans le dortoir.

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la chambre, y compris les garçons, bravant sans aucune gêne les regards noirs des quelques filles qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle commune .

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, il virent Odrade pétrifiée qui regardait, avec des yeux agrandis par la terreur, un énorme serpent vert jade qui ondulait en face d'elle.

Ri…Ri…Riddik, tenta t elle de prononcer en levant sa baguette 

Tous comprirent alors qu'il s'agissait d'un épouvantard.

Riddikulus ! s'écria Sirius 

Le serpent se mis alors à tourner sur lui même en se mordant la queue. Il y eu un claquement sec et il disparut.

Ca va ? murmura Remus en se penchant sur Odrade 

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête.

Tiens, fit Sirius en fouillant dans ses poches et en lui donnant un morceau de chocolat, il paraît que c'est très efficace en cas de fortes émotions. 

Odrade mangea le chocolat et les garçons quittèrent le dortoir des filles.

Viens, dit Alexane en l'emmenant vers son lit, tu vas aller te coucher et demain il n'y paraîtra plus ! 

- Savannah ! Tu me prêtes la gazette ? lui demanda Sarahell

C'était lors du petit déjeuner, quelque semaines après l'épisode de l'épouvantard.

Savannah passa le journal à son amie. 

Sarahell le lut et son teint devint aussi blanc que la neige.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Alexane Dis moi Savannah, commença Sarahell, ta mère s'appelle bien Elisabeth ? Oui répondit celle ci 

Sarahell lui tendit le journal à la rubrique des faits divers :

__

La marque des ténèbres est apparue hier soir au dessus du domicile de Mrs E. Mac Alison. Travaillant au ministère elle a été assassinée cette nuit lors d'une attaque de mangemorts. Son mari a été transporté à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste (clinique des blessures et accidents magiques) et les médicomages estiment que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. 

Les mains de la jeune fille froissèrent le papier du journal, son regard devint vitreux et, lâchant la gazette elle s'enfuit de la Grande Salle .

Odrade regarda son amie sortir avec étonnement :

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t elle 

Alexane et Sarahell lui montrèrent le journal. Le visage de la jeune fille se voila.

- Je l'ai vue, murmura t elle, Au début de l'année, j'ai vu sa mère. Elle m'a même dit au revoir. Comment est ce que je pouvais savoir que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyait ? Il faut qu'on retrouve Savannah, continua t elle en essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à couler, d'un revers de main

Courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle parvint sans s'en rendre compte à la tour de Gryffondor.

- bu…bulle savon, dit elle au tableau de la grosse dame

Devant les larmes de la jeune fille le portrait s'inquiéta :

Que vous arrive t il ma chère ? Rien ! hurla elle avant d'entrer et de se précipiter vers les dortoirs. 

Savannah s'approcha de son lit en titubant, elle ouvrit un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit et pris un livre relié en cuir bleu : un album photo

Odrade, Sarahell et Alexane trouvèrent Sarahell endormie la tête appuyée sur son lit et, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un album photo.

Alexane ramassa le livre

Il manque des photos, remarqua t elle Montre, fit Sarahell 

Effectivement de nombreuses photos manquaient.

Elles sont là, murmura Odrade 

Elle montra un coin de papier qui dépassait de sous le lit.

En se penchant elle récupéra une vingtaine de photo. Certaines étaient déchirées d'autres intactes mais toutes avaient un point commun : on pouvait y voir une jeune femme au longs cheveux blond qui agitait la main en souriant.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Alexane Déjà, il faut la mettre au lit, ensuite on verra, lui répondit Odrade 

Alexane eu le plus grand choc de sa vie en entrant dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entendit le passage s'ouvrir, n'y faisant pas attention sur le coup, elle leva les yeux au moment où apparaissait devant elle, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

Pro….Pro…Professeur Dumbledore ? s'exclama t elle Est ce que je pourrais parler à Savannah ? demanda t il paisiblement Elle est dans le dortoir, elle dort ! répondit la jeune fille Je te remercie Alexane. 

Savannah entra dans la salle commune, deux heures plus tard le sourire aux lèvres. Dumbledore passa à sa suite, salua Odrade, Alexane et Sarahell puis sorti.

Que c'est il passé ? demanda Odrade à Savannah 

…………………….Flash back…………………

Ce n'était pas ta mère, lui dit tranquillement Dumbledore 

Savannah se redressa et le regarda étonnée

La Mrs Mac Alison qui a été assassinée travaillait au département des mystères, elle avait les mêmes initiales que ta mère. Tes parents sont en parfaite santé. 

……………………..Fin du flash back……………..

En entendant cela ses trois amies lui sautèrent au cou et elles tombèrent sur le tapis de la salle commune.

Odrade, commença Alexane, je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher. 

Les quatre amies étaient assises à la table de la salle commune occupées à faire leurs devoirs. 

On avait beau être deux semaine avant Noël, les professeurs ne semblaient pas faire la différence et donnaient toujours autant de devoirs.

Je crois que tu as raison, murmura Odrade en regardant Savannah et Sarahell qui somnolaient, appuyée sur la table. 

Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et montèrent toutes au dortoir.

Sarahell qui était particulièrement fatiguée ce soir là, s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Un homme et une femme se tenaient dans la pénombre. 

Soudain, l'homme se retourna, on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de Remus !

J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle, murmura la femme Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Remus, je suis sûre que tout se passeras pour le mieux. Viens, il a besoin que tu te repose, continua t il en posant un doigt sur le ventre de la jeune femme où on pouvait déjà apercevoir les prémices d'une grossesse. 

Un nouveau flash, cette fois ci, il fait très sombre, elle tient quelqu'un dans ses bras, elle parle. Mais c'est une voix d'homme qu'on entend.

On oublie tout là bas, même les sentiments. Mais mes souvenirs, les moments que j'ai vécu avec toi, même s'il disparaissaient sur le moment, revenaient toujours ensuite. Il y a même un souvenir qui n'a jamais voulu s'effacer, je remercie le ciel pour cela. C'est le souvenir du jour où tu m'as annoncé….. 

Sarahell ouvrit doucement les yeux et passa une main sur son front.

Décidement, pensa t elle, ces rêves sont de plus en plus récurrents. ****

Tadaam ! En fin le chapitre 4 !

Entre nous, je le trouve un peu moins….c'est dur à expliquer, disons qu'il est beaucoup moins drôle (et plus court aussi !), plus sérieux.

Le prochain seras plus long ! Au programme :

vacances de Noël mission de sauvetage pour carte du maraudeur (je sais ce n'est pas clair !) bataille de boules de neiges et patins à glace 

Remerciements : à irislorely , désolée de t'avoir négligée ces temps ci choukette, mais entre le lycée, les devoirs et cette fic je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, heureusement que les vacances sont arrivées !

A Lyson mon chatounet préféré qui m'a aidé à écrire ce chapitre, merci de m'avoir invitée chez toi ça m'a reboosté( la preuve le brouillon du chapitre 5 est près ! Lyson il me le faut avant la rentrée absolument ! c'est urgent !)

Bisoux à tout mes lecteurs (j'hésite à en faire un à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review. Vous n'aimez pas ce que je fais ?)

J'espère que ce que je vais vous dire seras inutile car vous y aurez pensé avant de lire ce chapitre : LAISSEZ MOI UN MESSAGE ! ! ! ! ! !

Bisoux Moon


	5. note

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas répondu a la review du dernier chapitre voilà une note :

Cher titou, je te remercie pr ta review. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai été un peu déçue que tu pense ça de mes personnages(enfile sa tenue d'avocat de la défense) jamais je n'ai voulu que mes lecteur pense qu'elles n'aiment pas Lily ! Si tu as cru ça j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai rien contre Lily au contraire je l'aime bien. Crois moi ! 

Moi aussi je serais heureuse d'être à Poudlard ! Mais il faut voir les choses dans le contexte où ces 4 filles ont pr la plupart tjs baigné ds le monde la magie ! Ce n'est plus une nouveauté pr elles ! Et elle sont ds cette école depuis 5 ans ! Il ne doit pas s'y passer autant d'aventure qu'au moment où Harry s'y trouve (comme il le dit il a un don pr s'attirer des ennuis ! )

C'est bizarre j'ai tapé ces chapitres avec des tirets et toute la ponctuation mais elle ne reste pas . Explication ?

J'espère que tu continueras as me lire et je souhaite pouvoir te faire changer d'avis !

Merci quand même

Iris c'est pas du jeu ! Je vais devoir t'envoyer la surprise !

Bonne continuation pour ta fanfic !

bisou


	6. On a perdu la carte !

Histoire alternative ch 5

Moonchild

Mais arrêtes de bouger ! Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de me marcher sur le pied ? 

Rassemblés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James les quatre amis se préparaient à une sortie nocturne, leur objectif : atteindre les cuisines de Poudlard afin de mélanger une potion au repas des serpentards (_Radicale contre la calvitie ! _c'était ce que proclamait la publicité).

Arrêtez de vous disputer ! coupa James, Vous saviez très bien qu'on n'entrerait pas à quatre sous la cape ! 

Ils étaient si occupés à se chamailler qu'ils ne virent pas la carte du Maraudeur glisser et tomber sur le sol.

Ah !Bientôt les vacances ! s'exclama Savannah tandis que les quatre jeunes filles avançaient dans le couloir Tu as raison ! lui répondit Odrade, plus qu'une semaine et on est libre ! J'espère que ça…hey ! Regardez ! s'exclama Sarahell en montrant un parchemin sur sol. Parchemin qui se révéla être la carte du maraudeur que les garçons avaient fait tomber. 

Savannah ramassa la carte et la regarda attentivement

Il n'y a rien là dessus, dit elle, ce n'est qu'un vieux morceau de parchemin 

Des mots apparurent alors sur la feuille :

_S'il vous plaît gent demoiselle ! Un peu de respect_

La surprise leur coupa la parole et elles regardèrent le parchemin quelques seconde. Puis Savannah retrouva ses esprits et entraîna ses amies vers la salle commune.

Elles choisirent une table à l'écart et s'y assirent

Si ça se trouve c'est de la magie noire ! souffla Savannah Mais non, rétorqua Alexane, ca ne m'étonnerais pas que se soit une blague de James, Sirius et Remus ! 

De nouvelles phrases s'écrivirent alors sur la carte :

__

Mr. Lunard est désolé que vous n'ayez pas plus confiance en vos amis

Mr. Cornedrue approuve Mr. Lunard et tient à ajouter que vous êtes particulièrement jolie se soir, gent demoiselle 

Mr. Queudver est d'accord avec Mr Patmol

Mr. Patmol voudrait faire par de son ébahissement à la pensé qu'une aussi belle élève puisse perdre son temps à lire de telles bêtises

****

(je sais que ça vous rappelle quelque chose mais c'est un petit clin d'œil au tome trois)

Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce parchemin ? demanda Odrade, voyant que son amie ne disait rien Tiens, murmura Alexane, regarde. 

La jeune fille lut le message puis éclata de rire

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment là :

Qu'est ce qui vous fais rire ? demanda James Tenez ! dit Odrade en leur tendant le parchemin 

Les quatre garçons lurent en même temps puis James demanda à qui le message était adressé et Alexane leva timidement la main

Ils se jetèrent alors un regard puis remontèrent en vitesse vers le dortoir des garçons

Qu'est ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Odrade étonnée Sais pas…lui répondirent Alexane, Sarahell et Savannah en cœur Comment ce fait il que la carte ait put atterrir entre leurs mains ? demanda Remus 

- Je ne sais pas mais il faut qu'on la récupère rétorqua Sirius….Et je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle elle dit ce genre de chose ? continua t il en regardant James

Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'elle réponde en fonction de notre caractère, répondit celui ci, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Je pense que le seul moyen pour la récupérer est d'y aller pendant les vacances , quand elles ne seront plus là Espérons qu'elles ne l'emmèneront pas avec elles ou qu'elles ne la mettrons pas au feu. Ajouta Remus s'attirant des regards noir de la part de ses amis. __

Quelques jours plus tard les maraudeurs constatèrent avec horreur que les quatre jeunes filles ne partaient pas toutes pour Noël : Savannah et Odrade avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard.

Le soir même Sirius reçut un hibou de la part de ses parents. La lettre lui disait de rentrer pour les vacances.

Les quatre garçons qui étaient assis dans la salle commune entendirent les voix d'Alexane et de Sarahell qui rentraient avec leurs amis de la grande salle.

Croyez moi, je préférerais rester à Poudlard, disait Alexane, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme on s'ennuie à ces soirées ! La plupart des invités viennent de familles de sorciers….des sang purs comme ils disent, ajouta t elle en grimaçant Toi aussi tu es invité à la soirée du ministère pour le 25 décembre ? lui demanda Sirius Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu partais ! s'exclamèrent Remus et James C'était dans la lettre de mes parents, expliqua celui ci, celle que je vient de recevoir. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aurais préféré ne pas y aller. On y fait toujours de mauvaises rencontres. Il y a deux ans je me suis retrouvé assis à côté d'Artemus Parkinson, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où il a prononcé " sang de bourbe " pendant le repas. Moi non plus ce n'était pas mieux ! rétorqua Sarahell, l'année dernière on ma placée à côtés de la grand mère Avery ! Elle n'a pas arrêté de radoter en tapant du poing sur la table ! Au fait ! demanda James le plus innocemment du monde, qu'avez vous fait du parchemin de la dernière fois ? Vous ne l'avez pas mis au feu quand même ? continua Remus Non ! Il est dans le dortoir . répondit Odrade Vous avez découvert ce que c'était ? interrogea Sirius Non, malheureusement. Je dois y aller , fit alors Sirius, il faut que je prévienne le professeur Hartley que je ne reste pas pour les vacances ! 

Le premier jour des vacances, Sirius, Sarahell et Alexane prirent les diligences qui les amenèrent à la gare de Prés- au- Lard .

Ils montèrent dans le train, trouvèrent un compartiment libre y rangèrent leur bagages et s'installèrent.

Déjà les vacances ! s'exclama Sarahell, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite lorsque quelque chose d'agréable est sur le point de se passer ! 

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le visage de Lily Evans apparut à travers l'ouverture

Excusez moi, fit elle, je pensais que ce compartiment était vide. Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Alexane, tu veux t'asseoir ? 

La jeune fille fit oui de la tête, elle déposa ses bagages dans le filet puis s'assit à côté de Sarahell

Anays Mornley n'est pas avec toi ? lui demanda Alexane Non, répondit Lily, elle est resté à Poudlard avec Briant. Ils vont avoir des vacances mouvementés alors ! s'exclama Sarahell en riant 

Il y eu alors un grincement et le paysage commença à défiler lentement, le Poudlard express venait de démarrer.

Quelques jours plus tard Odrade, Savannah et les autres élèves restés à Poudlard- ils étaient six en tout- se promenaient dans le parc.

Savannah et James bavardaient, Odrade et James marchaient côte à côte en silence et Briant Spinnet et Anays Mornley, comme à leur habitude, se disputaient.

Qu'est ce que tu insinues encore ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui fait du favoritisme pendant les matchs! S'écria Anays Tu sais très bien que le Quidditch n'a rien avoir avec ça ! lui lança Briant 

Anays le frappa puis parti rejoindre James et Savannah avant de recevoir une boule de neige lancée par Briant.

Anays ramassa une poignée de neige et la lui lança. Mais elle rata sa cible et la boule de neige atterrit sur Odrade.

Une bataille de boule de neige commença alors et ils ne rentrèrent au château que lorsque la nuit fut tombée, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ce soir là, James et Remus remontèrent à leur dortoirs après le repas et récupérèrent la cape d'invisibilité. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le dortoir des filles une heure plus tard, Odrade et Savannah dormaient déjà.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans les armoires puis s'approchèrent de l'étagère où les jeunes filles rangeaient leurs livres. A ce moment là quelque chose frôla la jambe de James et celui ci fit un tel bond qu'il fit tomber plusieurs livres.

Le bruit réveilla Odrade :

Qui est là ? souffla t elle 

Un miaulement sonore retentit dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

Ah ! C'est toi ! s'exclama t elle en voyant un chat tigré traverser la pièce 

Elle se recoucha alors et James et Sirius s'avouant vaincus retournèrent à leur dortoir.

J'espère que Sirius s'en tirera mieux que nous ! remarqua James lorsqu'ils se mirent au lit 

Le lendemain matin, Odrade fut réveillée par un souffle froid sur son visage. Ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut, flottant au-dessus d'elle, Peeves l'esprit frappeur qui tenait une carafe à la main .

Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama t il en la renversant sur Odrade Peeves ! s'exclama la jeune fille, Va t en d'ici avant que je ne t'attrape et que je ne te jette un mauvais sort ! 

Malheureusement , le temps qu'elle sorte de son lit et l'esprit frappeur avait déjà disparut. 

Savannah fut réveillée par les cris de son amie et retint une exclamation de surprise en la voyant recouverte d'une étrange substance verdâtre.

Les hurlements de Odrade ne réveillèrent pas que Savannah, et pour cause, quelque minutes plus tard, James et Remus entrèrent dans le dortoir, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Odrade qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur s'adressa à eux :

Non, mais ça devient une habitude chez vous d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles sans leur permission ? Et puis comment avez vous fait pour monter l'escalier ? Excuses nous de nous inquiéter à ton sujet ! répliqua James Alors ? demanda Remus à Savannah, que s'est il passé ? C'est Peeves, je crois, répondit elle, En fait je ne sais pas trop ce qui est arrivé, lorsque je me suis réveillée Odrade était recouverte de cette…heu…chose et Peeves était déjà partit. 

Pendant que Savannah donnait ces explications, Odrade avait fait disparaître la substance qui la recouvrait.

Ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux puis descendirent à la grande salle, prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Alors ? demanda James à Odrade à la table de Gryffondor, toujours de mauvaise humeur ? Tu sais, à mon avis Peeves voulait se venger de la fois où on l'en a empêché ! Tu t'en souviens ? 

La jeune fille acquiesça. 

Au fait ! fit Savannah au bout de quelque minutes plus tard, a vous intéresserait de venir avec nous au lac ce matin ? Nous allons faire du patin à glace. 

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et tous se dirigèrent vers le lac lorsqu'ils eurent finit leur repas.

Tu sais patiner ? demanda Odrade à Remus en regardant Savannah qui aidait James à mettre ses patins **_(ne me demandez pas où ils ont trouvé des patins à glace, je n'en sais rien !)_** . Oui, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, répondit celui ci 

La matinée passa à une vitesse étonnante et tous les quatre remontèrent au château pour l'heure du déjeuner 

Dans quelque jours se serait le nouvel an et le Poudlard express ramèneraient les élèves qui devaient assisté au bal de la nouvelle année à la grande école de sorcellerie.

****

Voilà la fin du chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A tout mes lecteurs je demande pardon pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Je pense que c'était plus une transition avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses !

Au programme du prochain chapitre :

conséquences d'une grosse dispute bal de la nouvelle année 

On entre bientôt dans le vif de l'histoire (d'ailleurs je ne sais pas trop où je vais). Il y aura de grosses révélations aux alentours de la rentrée du mois de janvier un peu après le bal de Noël ! 

Et oui ! A tout ceux qui pensaient que c'était une histoire sans trop de prises de tête je suis désolée de dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y a bien un grand méchant dans cette fanfic ! Qui est ce ? Mystère… Je peux toujours vous dire que ce n'est pas Voldemort (déçus ?)

Je publierais bientôt un chapitre hors série ! Alors tenez vous au courant !

Remerciement :

Titou : je te remercie pour tes deux messages, ça me rassure de voir que malgré tout ça tu aimes ce que je fais. Merci pour tes conseils ! J'espère que ça va marcher. Et surtout continue à me lire.

Bibi : c'était sympa de ta part ! J'espère que tu auras bientôt l'occasion de me laisser une autre review.

Merci à Iris lorely pour son aide - merci choukette même si on a eu des problème ces temps ci et même si je ne te le dis pas souvent t'es une super copine et je t'aime.

Bisou à ma Chatounette préférée pour son aide ( je devrais peut être te récompenser pour ton travail de secrétaire ?… on verra ça)

PS : à tout mes lecteurs, je suis désolée pour ma longue absence mais depuis les vacances j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec un virus. Maintenant c'est arrangé et je suis de retour !

Gros bisoux à tous mes lecteurs et une double ration de câlins pour ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !

Il vous appelle…vous l'entendez ? Le petit carré mauve vous appelle pour que vous lui laissiez un message pour moi.

Ca serait dommage de lui faire de la peine…hein ? 


	7. fin d'année et début d'une autre

Histoire alternative ch.6

Moonchild

Lorsque le Poudlard express ramena les élèves quelques jours plus tard, Odrade et Savannah virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sirius sorti du wagon en même temps qu'Alexane, les deux jeunes gens se lancèrent un regard noir avant de s'en aller dans des directions opposées.

On peut savoir ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Odrade a Sarahell Ils se sont disputés…Une longue histoire, ajouta t elle en voyant que ses deux amies voulaient connaître la suite Alex ? commença Odrade, Alexane ? 

Rien à faire, la jeune fille semblait décidée à ne pas lever le nez de son livre

Tu pourrais peut être nous dire ce qui est arrivé ? continua t elle 

Toujours pas de réponse

- Laisse tomber ! fit Sarahell qui entrait dans le dortoir, je te raconterais plus tard

- Tu as raison, renchérit Savannah, …..Elle doit vraiment être de mauvaise humeur pour avoir ce genre de lecture !ajouta t elle en lisant le titre sur la couverture du livre, **_Prélude à la fin des temps_** par _Apocah Lyhpse !_

Au fait ! s'exclama Odrade en s'adressant à Alexane et Sarahell, vos parents ont envoyé vos robes de bal, elles sont arrivées ce matin ! 

La jeunes fille se dirigea vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et en sortit deux paquets qu'elle tendit à Sarahell et Alexane qui avait enfin consentit à poser son livre. 

Sarahell défit l'emballage et en sortit une robe bleu ciel sans bretelle, à taille haute et agrémentée d'une ceinture bleue marine au niveau de la poitrine ainsi que d'une étole.

A quoi ressemblent les vôtres ? demanda t elle après avoir examiné sa tenue 

Odrade sorti la sienne de l'armoire et la fit tournoyer devant ses amies. Elle était blanche, également à taille haute avec un voile jaune d'or à la base de la poitrine.

Et la tienne ? demanda t elle à Savannah Tu verras le soir du bal ! fit elle en riant, vous avez trouvé des cavaliers ? Remus James Sturgis Podmore 

Elles avaient toutes répondus en même temps si bien qu'elles n'avaient pas compris grand chose et avaient toutes éclaté de rire .

J'y vais avec Remus, commença Savannah entre deux hoquets Et moi avec James, continua Odrade Moi avec Sturgis Podmore , conclu Alexane 

Ses amies la regardèrent avec des grands yeux ronds

Attend , commença Odrade, tu es en train de me dire que tu vas au bal du nouvel an avec le plus beau garçon de l'école ? 

Son amie fit oui de la tête

Le Sturgis Podmore ? Celui qui est en septième année, le grand ténébreux qui fait tourner la tête de toute les filles à trois kilomètres à la ronde ? s'étonna Savannah Oui, fit Alexane, il m'a demandé ce matin Dépêches toi ! s'exclama Alexane à l'intention de Sarahell, on vas encore être en retard ! Arrêtes d'être aussi pressée ! la réprimanda son amie en finissant de la coiffer 

Elle ramena la dernière mèche de cheveux vers le haut, y mit une fiche, puis observa le reflet du miroir pour admirer son oeuvre

C'est fini maintenant ? lui demanda Alexane Oui, acquiesça Sarahell, on peut y aller Je dois reconnaître que tu as fais du bon travail remarqua la jeune fille en touchant du bout des doigts les boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade Il fallait que tu sois parfaite ! s'exclama la rousse, je te rappelle que tu sors avec l'un des plus garçons de l'école ! 

Alexane se leva et fit tournoyer sa robe en s'observant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

C'est à ce moment que Savannah entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une jolie robe à taille haute **_(je sais_ _vous aller vous demander si c'est a la mode vu que leurs quatre robes sont à taille hautes mais_ _j'aime beaucoup ce style_)**, des rubans verts d'eau retenaient les manches et le bas était composé de différentes teintes de vert.

Venez ! fit elle, je crois que c'est l'heure ! 

Elles retrouvèrent leurs cavaliers dans la salle commune, sauf pour Alexane, Sturgis étant à Serdaigle elle devait le retrouver dans le hall.

Seul Odrade remarqua le regard particulièrement glacial qu'elle lança à Sirius juste avant que celui ci ne donne le bras à Lily Evans.

Tous descendirent à la grande salle et s'installèrent à l'une des grandes tables rondes qui avaient été installée pour l'occasion.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, un air de musique commença et plusieurs couples- dont Alexane et Sturgis- se dirigèrent vers la piste.

Odrade observa les danseurs : Teania O' Reely, entièrement habillée de blanc, dansait au bras de Daniel Mornley . Anays Mornley et Briant Spinnet avaient apparemment décidé de faire un cessé le feu car tout deux ne s'était pas disputé depuis le début de la soirée . Pattsy Habott avait décidé de s'y rendre avec Albéric Finnigan et Emyline Jordan avec Deyton Keesley, l'un des batteurs de Pouffsoufle.

Sarahell était accompagnée de Elijah Jordan, le frère jumeau d'Emyline. 

Mais elle eu beau regarder avec attention Savannah et Remus restaient introuvables

La jeune fille fut interrompue dans sa contemplation en voyant James qui lui tendait la main

Tu veux danser ? lui demanda t il 

La jeune fille acquiesça et le suivi. 

Où est ce que tu m'emmène ? demanda Odrade à Remus qui l'entraînait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu verras ! répondit celui ci en riant 

En observant les tableaux qui défilaient sous ses yeux, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il se dirigeaient vers la tour ouest

Alexane traversa les jardins enneigés de Poudlard sans aucun regard pour la beauté de cette dernière nuit de l'année.

Il devrait avoir honte ! fulminait elle quel goujat ! 

En effet, son cavalier venait de la laisser quelques instant auparavant pour danser avec une autre jeune fille et n'était plus réapparut après.

Elle s'assit sur un banc, il faisait nuit, le jardin était désert. Cédant à la colère- après tout qui pouvait la voir ?- elle ramassa une poignée de neige et la jeta dans le vide

Stupide idiot sans cervelle ! s'écria t elle, imbécile orgueilleux ! 

Elle s'était levée sur le coup et tapait du pied dans la neige.

Une voix retentit alors :

Tu me déteste tant que ça ? fit on amusé Si….commença la jeune fille prise au dépourvu avant de s'interrompre immédiatement 

Elle se rassit sur le banc et garda le silence

Alors, continua Sirius, que fais tu toute seule dans le parc ? 

Alexane ne répondit pas

Je vois que tu n'as pas l'intention de m'adresser la parole. 

La voix de Lily résonna dans l'une des allées

Sirius ! Que fais tu ? J'arrive ! s'exclama celui ci, il serait dommage que tu attrapes froid, continua t il à voix basse 

Disant cela, il décrocha sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui ne dît pas un mot.

Alexane le regarda s'éloigner, puis, lorsqu'il eut disparut, se leva à son tour. La lune apparut dans le ciel et la cape glissa au sol dévoilant la robe de la jeune fille, rouge, avec des manches tombant sur les épaules, une traîne et un voile tombant dans son dos. 

Contre toute attente Alexane ramassa la cape de Sirius et se dirigea vers le château. 

C'est vraiment très beau ! s'exclama Savannah 

Remus l'avaient emmenée tout en haut de la tour et tout deux observaient le magnifique panorama qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

Le croissant de lune se reflétait parfaitement dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient plus que jamais.

Odrade regarda le décompte qui venait d'apparaître sur le plafond magique :

10……9……8…..7…..6…..5……4…..3…..2….1……

Les " bonne année " fusèrent de tout les coins. Tandis que tous se faisaient la bise en échangeant leurs vœux, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle et James était au centre de la piste, juste au dessous d'une branche de gui

Tu connais la tradition, murmura James en la regardant droit dans les yeux 

Avant qu'elle n'ai put dire quoi que se soit il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il était déjà très tard lorsque Savannah et Remus descendirent de la tour ouest, plus aucun bruit ne leur parvenait de la grande salle

Je crois qu'on n'a pas vu passer l'heure, murmura Savannah Effectivement, lui répondit Remus, le bal a l'air d'être terminé. Raison de plus pour nous dépêcher, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous trouve dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. 

Tout deux se dirigèrent à pas furtifs vers la tour de Griffondor, arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame, ils réalisèrent avec terreur qu'elle n'était pas sur sa toile.

Savannah se laissa glisser au sol, affolée

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? souffla t elle Il faut la trouver, répondit Remus Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? murmura la jeune fille, il y a des milliers de portraits dans cette école ! On peut toujours essayer. Viens, dit il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever Que faites vous hors de votre salle commune à cette heure ci ? s'exclama une voix derrière eux 

Savannah poussa un cri de surprise

Nick ! s'exclama Remus en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme de Griffondor, en fait nous sommes coincés à l'extérieur, la grosse dame n'est pas dans son tableau. Oh ! Vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de Violette, la sorcière, répondit le spectre, il m'a semblé la voir là-bas tout à l'heure. Merci Nick ! répondit le jeune homme avant de s'éloigner avec Savannah Dis moi, commença la jeune fille, sais tu où se trouve le portrait de Violette ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura t il, suis moi 

Il l'amena à la grande salle, et ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait près de la table des professeurs. Soudain un grincement sinistre retentit et Savannah sursauta.

Regardant vers la porte du grand hall, elle s'agrippa à l'épaule de Remus lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était

Remus ! souffla t elle paniquée, je crois bien que c'est Miss Teigne ! 

Regardant vers la même direction qu'elle, le jeune homme eu un sourire

Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! s'indigna la jeune fille Ce n'est pas Miss Teigne ! fit il amusé, regarde 

Il s'agissait en fait d'un chat tigré au long poil. Savannah eu un soupir de soulagement mais ne lâcha pas sa prise sur l'épaule de Remus

Dépêchons nous, fit elle, je ne suis pas tranquille 

Il entrèrent alors dans la pièce et trouvèrent le tableau de Violette tout au fond

Que faites vous là ? s'étonna la grosse dame en les voyant arriver Nous avons besoin de vous expliqua Savannah, nous sommes coincés à l'extérieur de la tour de Gryffondor Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes, pas rentré à l'heure comme tout le monde ? Et bien…heu…en fait, commença la jeune fille, on…on n'a pas vu l'heure passer et l'on est rentré le bal était déjà finit Ah les jeunes ! s'exclama le portrait en levant les bras, tu vois Violette ? Aucune responsabilité ! 

Sur ces mots elles disparut du tableau et les deux amis retournèrent à la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsque Savannah entra dans le dortoir ses amies lui sautèrent au cou.

Enfin ! s'écria Odrade, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Où étais tu passé ? Remus et moi étions coincé à l'extérieur de la tour, expliqua la jeune fille, la grosse dame n'était pas dans son tableau On ne te demanderas pas ce que vous y faisiez ! lui dit Odrade Arrêtes ! s'indigna la jeune fille, il m'a emmenée à la tour ouest, c'est tout ! Et vous ? Que c'est il passé ? Oh pour moi rien de bien spéciale, fit Sarahell en s'asseyant sur son lit, par contre je croit que Odrade a des choses à nous raconté. Comme quoi ? s'étonna Savannah Elle pourrais commencer par nous expliquer le fait que James l'ai embrassée ? continua Sarahell avec une œillade suggestive à son amie Comment veux tu que je l'explique ? lui demanda Odrade en rougissant, tu sais, je crois que se n'était pas sérieux ! Notre relation est plus amicale qu'autre chose. Alors ! murmura Odrade à Sarahell lorsqu'elles se furent assurées qu'Alexane était endormie, tu vas nous dire pourquoi elle et Sirius se sont disputés ? En fait, commença Sarahell, ça s'est passé le soir de la soirée du ministère. Juste avant de partir en vacances, Sirius avait demandé à Alexane de l'accompagner au bal et elle a accepté. Et bien ils se sont disputés ce soir là et Alexane a dit à Sirius qu'il devrait se trouver une autre cavalière pour le bal. Ca a mis Sirius très en colère et l lui a dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dut dire. Il a répliqué que ce ne serais pas bien difficile vu qu'il avait toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds. Connaissant Alexane je suppose qu'elle a dut très mal le prendre, souffla Savannah Oh oui ! acquiesça Sarahell, elle l'a giflé est elle est parti sans se retourner ! ****

Tadam ! le ch 6 est enfin finit ! vous avez aimé ? 

Moi je trouve que je l'ai tapé en un temps record ! Doucement doucement l'histoire se met en place, comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent on va bientôt entrer dans le vif de l'histoire !

Au programme du chap 7 : cour de DCFM et de divination

Remerciements :

Titou : merci c gentil ! je t 'adore !

A iris ma super copine, je t'aimes, tu me motive et tu me donne la pêche !Merci milles fois !

Gros bisouxx 

Moon 


	8. une histoire d'envoûtement et un rendez ...

Histoire alternative ch7 :

Moonchild

Ce trimestre, nous allons étudier les maléfices et les enchantements de façon plus précise, ce chapitre est assez difficile, aussi vous demanderais je toute votre attention. 

Voilà ce que dît le professeur Heisenhawer pendant le cours commun avec les pouffsoufles lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de vacances.

Evidemment, je ne vous apprendrais pas à lancer des maléfices, continua t il, je vous enseignerais la façon de vous en protéger et je vous apprendrais à les reconnaître. Est ce que l'un d'entre vous connais la façon dont on s'y prend pour lancer un envoûtement ? 

Amos Diggory leva la main

Pour lancer un envoutement, commença t il, il faut prononcer la formules en regardant fixement la personne ou la chose que l'on veut envoûter Très bien, approuva le professeur, 5 points pour Pouffsoufle, si je vous pose cette question , enchaina t il, c'est parce que le maléfice que nous étudierons aujourd'hui, va de paire avec un envoûtement. Il s'agit du maléfice de transfert. Contrairement au sortilège de transfert, il ne transfère pas les choses ou encore les objets, mais ce qui n'a pas d'apparence. Il consiste à faire ressentir à quelqu'un, les sensations ou les sentiments d'un autre. Vous voulez dire, que si on me lançait ce sort, je ressentirais les sentiments de n'importe qui ? demanda Savannah. Non Miss Mac Alison, répondit le professeur Heisenhawer , d'ailleurs, j'allais y venir, je vous conseille de prendre des notes, continua t il en s'adressant au reste de la classe, pour lancer le maléfice de transfert, il faut deux individus, celui à qui on va lancer le maléfice et une autre personne, celle ci aura obligatoirement un lien affectif avec la " victime " c'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle le lien. Il suffit, en premier lieu, d'envoûter le lien, puis, de lancer le maléfice. Ainsi la " victime " ressentira tout ce que ressens le " lien " . Quel intérêt de faire ressentir à un autre ce que l'on peut faire à quelqu'un qui est près de nous ? questionna Sirius C'est très simple Mr Black, répondit le professeur, ce maléfice est très utilisé par les condisciples de Vous- Savez- Qui . Imaginez que je veuille vous faire du mal , ou pire, que je veuille vous tuer, mais que je ne sache pas où vous vous trouvez. Il me suffirait d'avoir près de moi un de vos proches et le lien qui l'unirait à vous me permettrait de lancer le maléfice. Après ça je devrai juste lancer un sortilège à cette personne et ce serait comme si je vous l'avait lancé. 

Un frisson parcourut la classe .

Il n'y a que trois façons de se prémunir contre les maléfices de transfert. Connaissez vous l'une d'entre elles ? 

Une main se leva alors :

Oui Mr Rogue ? demanda le professeur Le maléfice n'agit pas sur les moldus et sur les personnes ayant eu recours au sortilège de fidelitas, répondit il clairement Bien, répondit l'enseignant, voici deux des trois réponses, j'accorde 10 point pour gryffondor, le troisième cas où le maléfice n'agit pas est lorsque la " victime " l'a déjà subit une fois. Au fait, je suppose que vous savez en quoi consiste le sortilège de fidelitas ? 

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle 

Dans leur salle communes, Alexane et Savannah préparaient leurs affaires pour le cours de divination qui devait avoir lieu une heure plus tard , tandis que Sarahell et Odrade était à leur cours d'arithmancie. 

Le professeur Heisenhawer m'a vraiment fait peur ! fit Savannah , tu te rends compte ? Avec ce genre de maléfice, plus personne n'est à l'abris ! C'est vrai, enchaîna Alexane, tu sais, je me dis parfois… on a l'impression de pouvoir se protéger de Tu- sais- qui mais en fait, si on veut vraiment lutter contre…contre lui , il ne faut pas avoir peur du…du pire. Il faut avoir le courage de supporter le souffrances, peut être même la mort. Si tu n'as pas la force de croire en tout ce qui te pousse à lutter contre lui, tu n'arrives à rien. 

Savannah hocha la tête :

Je pense que tu as raison, dit elle, moi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais ce courage dont tu parles. Tout le monde l'a, lui répondit son amie, il suffit de le trouver. Je me souviens d'il y a trois, lorsqu'il est arrivé au pouvoir, personne ne voulait y croire. Nous vivions tous dans notre petite bulle, isolés du monde extérieur. Et puis, c'est comme si cette bulle avait éclaté, nous sommes brusquement revenus à la réalité, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Je me demande si ça se serait passé comme ça si nous ne nous étions pas voilé la face. Ca, tu ne peux pas le savoir, fit Savannah, le cours du temps est bien trop compliqué pour que nous les Hommes ayons la prétention de l'interpréter. Et pourtant, tu étudies la divination, lui fit remarquer Alexane. Miss Ryley ! s'exclama le professeur Vector, puis je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? 

Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle de classe levèrent le nez de leur parchemin où il étaient censé copier les -sacro-saintes- " tables du savoir " (découvertes par Albert Numérovis en -49 av JC) pour regarder une Odrade rougissante qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher le parchemin qui se trouvait devant elle :

Je note ce que vous nous avez dit de recopier professeur, fit elle en essayant de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible En êtes vous sûre, lui demanda t il en se penchant au dessus de la table pour la fixer de son regard inquisiteur 

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que se soit, l'enseignant s'empara du parchemin. A sa grande surprise il était vierge. Levant un sourcil il s'éloigna vers son bureau .

Odrade avait à peine poussé un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur Vector prononcer distinctement " Aparecium " puis pousser une exclamation de triomphe.

Hé bien Miss Ryley, dit il en regardant ce qui était inscrit sur le parchemin, ceci nous vaudra bien un devoir supplémentaire. Quant à vous Mr Potter, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que le rendez vous que vous avez fixé à Miss Ryley, près du portrait de Brice le Superbe cette nuit, est annulé. Mais je vous propose une solution, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit mais par contre, je suis sûre que votre présence dans mon bureau sera tout à fait tolérée, pour une retenue bien sûre. 

James étouffa une exclamation indigné qui fût, heureusement pour lui, couverte par le murmure qui parcourut la salle.

Alors ? demanda Sarahell à Odrade lorsqu'elles furent sorties du cours, c'est plus amicale qu'autre chose, hein ? 

Son amie préféra garder le silence.

Savannah et Alexane se laissèrent tomber près de leurs amies à la table de gryffondor :

Eprouvant ce cours ! s'exclama Savannah en se servant des pommes de terre Tant que ça ? lui demanda Sarahell Crois moi, rétorqua Alexane, toi aussi tu serais épuisée si à chaque fois que tu allais en divination tu entendais le professeur Ohllery te prédire un avenir des plus sombre ! Que t'a t il encore raconté ? fit Odrade Le truc habituel, répondit Alexane 

Imitant la voix de son professeur, elle se mit à réciter :

De sombres événements vous attendent. Vous allez vivre de terrible épreuves dans votre vie future Miss O'Brien. Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ? l'interrogea Odrade Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit elle pensivement, j'espère surtout que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Alors ! s'exclama Alexane en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de la salle commune de gryffondor le lendemain, on est samedi aujourd'hui, c'est la sortie à Près au Lard, vous aviez prévus quelque chose ? Oui ! lui répondit doucement Odrade, on m'a invité aux Trois Balais Et on peut savoir de qui il s'agit ? lui demanda Savannah James Potter, souffla la jeune fille Comment ? s'étonna la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils James Potter ! répéta Odrade d'une voix plus audible Odrade, commença Alexane en adoptant un ton plus sérieux, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages en faisant ça ? Sans blague ? lui répondit la jeune fille, sarcastique Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, continua Alexane, James est un vrai coureur, comme ami, il est super, mais comme petit ami…..Enfin, si tu sais ce que tu fais. Oui je suis au courant de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, soupira Odrade en se laissant aller dans le fauteuil, mais…… 

Elles ne s'attardèrent pas plus dans la salle commune et dix minutes plus tard, elles traversaient déjà le parc de Poudlard, observant de loin Odrade qui marchait aux côtés de James. Une voix retentit derrière elles :

Alors vous aussi, on vous a abandonné ? lança Sirius qui marchait vers elles suivit de Remus et Peter Oui ! s'exclama Sarahell 

Ils marchèrent ensembles vers le village mais préférèrent se quitter lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'ambiance étant plus qu'électrique. Sirius avait bien essayé de parler à Alexane mais la jeune fille l'ignorait. A chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste pour lui adresser la parole, elle détournait la tête. A la fin, excédé, le jeune homme avait préféré se taire, s'enfermant dans un mutisme particulièrement inhabituel. 

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent aux Trois Balais Savannah, Alexane et Sarahell furent surprises de ne pas y voir Odrade et James. Elles prirent une table et s'installèrent tandis que Savannah allait chercher à boire.

Vous savez, commença Sarahell, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pour Odrade et James. Moi non plus, répondit Savannah en secouant la tête, c'est bizarre. Je pense, continua t elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait, qu'elle a d….. 

Ses amies lui firent alors signe de se taire et elle comprit pourquoi : James venait d'entrer, tenant Odrade par la taille. Lorsqu'ils virent les trois jeunes filles ils sourirent et vinrent s'installer à leur table

Remus, Sirius et Peter ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre et ils passèrent un joyeux moment , si on oubliait le fait qu'Alexane avait passé son temps à soigneusement éviter le regard de Sirius.

Odrade et James marchaient tranquillement vers le château, la journée s'était plutôt bien passé et ils avaient au moins appris une chose :

__

……………………Flash back……………………

Odrade regarda James dans les yeux. Le jeune avait absolument voulu avant qu'ils rentrent, lui monter un endroit. Il l'avait alors emmené dans une sorte de parc et l'avait entraînée à travers les sentiers pendant près d'un quart d'heure.

Regarde, murmura James en se poussant un peu pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il y avait devant . 

Le sentier débouchait sur une petite clairière ombragée où voltigeaient plusieurs dizaines d'êtres ailés, à bien y regarder, on aurait dit des fées. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'approcher en silence puis la fit s'asseoir près d'une petite source qui traversait la clairière.

Il s'assit lui même près d'elle et la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule, observant en silence le ballet qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Lui se reflétant dans la noirceur de ses prunelles, elle se laissant tomber dans le bleu profond .

Leurs lèvres se raprochèrent, l'instant semblant durer une éternité. Mais avant qu'elles ne se touchent, ils détournèrent tous les deux la tête.

Non, souffla Odrade __

……………………Fin du flash back……………………

Dis James, lui demanda Odrade en passant un bras autour de sa taille, combien de filles as tu emmené dans cet endroit ? Aucune, lui répondit il, tu es la seule C'est bête, commença la jeune fille Pourquoi ? s'étonna t il Laisse…coupa t elle en riant 

Au moment où ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, ils s'étaient tous les deux détournés. 

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé après. Ca ne pouvait pas marcher, ils n'était que des amis, le baiser du bal de la nouvelle année n'était qu'un coup de tête.

C'est Alexane qui va être soulagée, murmura Odrade pensive 

Le jeune homme la regarda étonné

Elle n'a pas cessé de me mettre en garde sur cette relation Ah bon ? Je suis si terrible que ça ? s'étonna James Oh, bien pire selon elle ! lui répondit Odrade en riant, le coureur par excellence ! Peut être qu'elle a raison, souffla t il pour lui même 

Il était heureux, bientôt il serait de retour. Après des années de silence il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la main sur ce qui lui revenait de droit. Bientôt ils trembleraient tous en entendant parler de lui. Cette pensée lui donnait envie de sourire.

****

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! En tout cas, moi je me suis pris la tête pour arriver jusqu'au bout ! Déjà 7 chapitres ! On s'approche de la dizaine !

Alors ? Lesquels d'entre vous ont pensé qu'Alexane sortirais avec James (personne ?)? Quand même ! Je n'aurais pas osé faire ça à Lily (quoiqu'a mon avis elle s'en fichait un peu) !

Pauvre Sirius, avec Alexane qui ne veut plus lui parler, ça doit être la fête ! 

Je remercie du fond du cœur ceux qui me lisent depuis le début (bisous, je vous adore)

Remerciements :

Iris : je t'adore

Titou : j'espère que tu vas aimer même si Remus n'intervient pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense du cas Odrade/James, je trouve que j'ai vraiment fait un truc bizarre, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener. Ma copine Iris lorely trouve que ce que j'ai prévu pour les couples à la fin est beaucoup trop prévisible. J'aimerais que tu me donne ton avis (tu as une idée de qui sera avec qui ?je sais ça fait terriblement programmé, mais je dois dire pour ma défense que ça s'est fait naturellement dans mon esprit, (il n'est pas question pour moi de tous les caser et puis hop ! tout le monde est heureux les oiseaux chantent et le ciel est bleu ( c'est compréhensible ce que je raconte ! ?) ). N'hésite pas à me faire part de ta réponse ça m'intéresse (et puis promis si tu vois juste je pourrais peut être te donner un petit indice). Au fait ! je croyais avoir reviewer pour ta nouvelle fic (mon caprice un maraudeur) mais impossible de mettre la main sur le message, est ce que tu l'as eu ?

Gros bisou a tout mes lecteurs je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année

__ __


	9. Disparition

Histoire alternative ch8 :

Moonchild :

Odrade, tu peux me répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Alexane en regardant son amie, les yeux ronds C'était pourtant clair non ? répliqua Odrade en souriant 

A demi allongée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de gryffondor, la brune se laissa aller un peu plus en arrière en soupirant

Très simple, fit une voix claironnante, il n'y a rien entre elle et moi ! 

Alexane ouvrit les yeux pour voir James apparemment de très bonne humeur, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé où était assise Odrade, les bras autour des épaules de celle-ci.

Tu me permettras de douter, déclara Alexane, sceptique Tu penses ce que tu veux, répondit Odrade tandis que James changeait de position pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés Ca va ! répliqua la jeune fille, je te crois. Mais quand même ! Vous nous avez monté un drôle de coup ! 

Les deux intéressés froncèrent les sourcils étonnés et Alexane se fit un devoir de leur raconter les rumeurs qui circulaient à leur sujet, dans tout Poudlard.

Depuis la sortie à Près au Lard quelque jours auparavant, tout les élèves de l'école étaient convaincus qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Et tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ? demanda Odrade Votre comportement porte quand même à confusion, il faut le reconnaître, assura Alexane, on vous voit souvent ensembles après les cours. Ca y est, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama Odrade en se levant, ma petite Alexane, tu es en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie ! Mais non ! s'indigna la jeune fille Pas la peine de protester chérie ! l'interrompit son amie en la prenant dans ses bras, écoutes, c'est vrai que je vous ai un peu abandonnées toi et les filles, cette semaine, je suis désolée. 

Au moment où elle prononça ces mots, on entendit le passage s'ouvrir et Savannah et Sarahell entrèrent, elle portaient plusieurs livres et devaient sûrement revenir de la bibliothèque

Aurait on raté un épisode ? interrogea Sarahell en posant ses livres sur la table basse Oui ! répondit James en adoptant un ton mélodramatique, aujourd'hui nous avons assisté aux retrouvailles entre Odrade et Alexane. C'était vraiment touchant, ajouta t il en faisant semblant d'essuyer des larmes avec un mouchoir imaginaire C'est ça moques toi de nous ! s'exclama Alexane Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! remarqua t il en riant 

Avant même que les autres personnes présentes dans la salle commune ne puissent réaliser quoi que se soit, Alexane avait attrapé un coussin qui traînait par là et essayait d'étouffer James avec. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, il était plus fort qu'elle et ne mit pas longtemps à prendre le dessus . En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva allongée dans le fauteuil, James au-dessus d'elle qui tentait de l'étouffer avec ledit coussin. 

Alors ? lui demanda James, j'ai le droit de me moquer de toi maintenant ? Oui, oui si tu veux ! parvint elle à répondre, tu peux te lever maintenant ? Je ne sais pas, dit il pensivement, je suis bien installé, tu sais ? Oui mais moi non ! répliqua Alexane 

Et elle repoussa le jeune homme pour se relever et prendre une position un peu plus correcte.

Où sont passés Sirius, Remus et Peter ? demanda Odrade A la bibliothèque, répondit James Sirius ? A la bibliothèque ? s'étonna t elle, j'ai toujours pensé que ces deux mots étaient incompatibles ! Tout ça me fais penser que j'ai oublié mon devoir de métamorphose là bas, remarqua Savannah en fouillant dan son sac, il faut que j'aille le chercher. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui demanda Odrade Non ce n'est pas la peine, assura Savannah, avec un peu de chance je reviendrais avec un scoop ! 

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds

Oui ! continua t elle, je saurais peut être pourquoi Sirius est allé à la bibliothèque ! 

On ne voyait qu'une partie de la pièce mais on pouvait deviner qu'elle était très grande, avec des murs en pierre et éclairée par un feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. 

Un grincement indiqua qu'on venait d'ouvrir la porte. Plusieurs personnes entrèrent, toutes des adultes. Il y avait une petite femme rousse, un homme tout aussi roux et d'autres qu'on arrivait pas à voir dans la pénombre. Trois personnes s'assirent à table : il s'agissait de Remus, Alexane et Savannah, tout trois adultes

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas volé sur un balai ! s'exclama Alexane Tu t'en es pourtant très bien sortie . la rassura Remus Remus ! N'essaie pas de séduire ma femme dans mon dos ! fit quelqu'un qui n'entrait pas dans le champ de vision 

Alexane tira la langue à cette personne et se retourna vers Savannah

Dis, tu ne devais pas faire partie de la garde rapprochée toi aussi ? lui demanda t elle Si, répondit elle, mais il ne voulait pas 

Alexane éclata de rire

Dis moi, commença t elle en se penchant vers son amie, ton mari est vraiment protecteur ! 

Savannah souri 

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être comme ça ! continua Alexane, Il est tellement ….hum … Désagréable ? proposa Savannah Non ! dit précipitamment Alexane, plutôt……enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire 

Savannah hocha la tête, se pencha et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie

Savannah tu m'étonnes là ! s'exclama Alexane, en parlant d'enfant, où sont passé Amy-Lyn et les jumeaux ? Dans leurs chambres, dit Remus, enfin je crois. Comment ça tu crois ? s'étonna Alexane Les jumeaux voulaient absolument voir Harry, je leur ai dit qu'à mon avis ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais tu connais Sélène et Noa ! Ils entrent à Poudlard l'année prochaine ! remarqua Savannah, ils auront tout le temps de voir Harry ! 

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Remus se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer

Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir, dit il, tu devrais te ménager Remus Lupin ! fit une femme, je suis peut être enceinte mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter autant ! On dirait une mère dragon qui protège ses petits ! 

On entendit alors un bruit de verre cassé

Sarahell ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se leva pour attraper un chat tigré qui se tenait au milieu de débris de verre cassé

Stupide chat ! marmonna t elle pour elle même, ces rêves sont peut être bizarres mais j'aurais aimé connaître la fin, " et savoir qui parlait à Remus " rajouta t elle en pensée 

On entendit un murmure et Odrade sorti de sous les couvertures

Que se passe t il ? murmura t elle C'est ce chat. expliqua Sarahell en montrant l'animal Je me demande à qui il appartient, dit Odrade pensivement, on le voit souvent dans la tour de gryffondor, mais on ne s'est pas qui est son propriétaire 

Sarahell hocha la tête et déposa le félin sur les sols, celui ci en profita pour s'enfuir par la porte entrouverte.

Hey ! s'exclama Savannah le lendemain au petit déjeuner, j'ai oublié mon écharpe dans le dortoir ! Je vais la chercher ! Ne m'attendez pas et réservez moi une place au stade ! 

C'était un samedi, jour du deuxième match de gryffondor qui jouait cette fois ci contre serpentard. La table de gryffondor était constellée de rouge et d'or et tout les élèves portaient quelque chose aux couleurs de leur équipes, que se soit une écharpe, un rosette, ou même, comme Briant Spinnet, un chapeau ensorcelé qui oscillait entre le rouge et l'or en sonnant à chaque changement de couleur.

Savannah s'appuya contre le mur, essoufflée, elle avait dût aller chercher son écharpe qui se trouvait dans la tour de gryffondor, à l'autre bout du château.

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour continuer son chemin, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, le mur derrière elle n'était plus solide, comme s'il essayait de l'engloutir. La jeune fille tenta de se débattre mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle était déjà passée au travers

Assises dans les gradins, Alexane, Sarahell et Odrade attendaient toujours Savannah, la rencontre allait commencer et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenue.

Le professeur de vol s'avança alors, les capitaines , James et Amélia Parkinson se serrèrent la main et s'envolèrent sous les acclamations de la foule

Et voilà ! s'exclama Briant Spinnet, le match a commencé ! Et déjà Albéric Finnigan s'empare du souaffle, il fonce vers les buts adverses, évite brillamment un cognard lancé par Nott , le batteur de serpentard! Il s'apprête à tirer et…rate ! Il est dévié par Avery ! Gageons que c'était un coup de chance ! 

C'est ce moment là que choisi Anays Mornley pour l'interrompre et lui retirer le porte voix magique des mains

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire de favoritisme ! lui dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir, désolée pour ce petit intermède chers spectateurs ! reprit elle, signalons au passage que Rosier le poursuiveur de serpentard vient de passer le souaffle à Amélia Parkinson ! Celle ci se dirige vers les buts de gryffondor et marque ! Dix a zéro pour gryffondor ! On se ressaisi les amis ! s'exclama Briant en récupérant le porte voix, ce n'est pas le moment pour la pause café ! Réveillez vous les gryffondors ! Le souaffle est maintenant entre les mains de Sirius Black de gryffondor !Il passe à Teania O'Reely, elle fonce vers les buts de serpentard bien décidée a rattraper le retard de son équipe, elle tire……et marque ! Ca y est Gryffondor est revenu au score ! Mais que vois je ? L'attrapeur de gryffondor qui descend en piqué ! A t il repéré le vif d'or ? Allez James !T…… 

Le malheureux n'eut plus le loisir de rajouter deux mots car son amie venait de l'assommer a l'arrière du crâne pour reprendre le commentaire

Et Potter n'a pas attrapé le vif d'or ! Celui ci n'est même pas en vue ! Pourquoi a t il effectué cette manœuvre ? Seul lui le sait ! 

En fait James avait exécuté une feinte espérant éloigner le poursuiveur de serpentard loin du vif d'or. Ca avait marché, celui ci était tombé droit dans le panneau

Entre temps un autre but a été marqué ! continua Anays, cette fois ci par Black ! Ce qui ramène le score à vingt à dix pour gryffondor ! 

James fut tiré de sa rêverie par une traînée dorée qui venait de passer devant ses yeux, il accéléra pour se rapprocher du vif d'or. Mais un sifflement sinistre résonna à ses oreilles, un cognard le frappa à l'épaule si violemment qu'il failli tomber de son balais. Un cri parcouru la foule mais James tint bon, le vif d'or, lui, avait disparut et le jeune garçon était quitte pour une douleur terrible à l'épaule.

Je crois bien que Potter est blessé a l'épaule ! Je vous informe quand même que le cognard a été lancé par Théodore Goyle de serpentard ! Gryffondor a de nouveau marqué, nous sommes maintenant trente à vingt ! Le souaffle est au main d'Abéric Finnigan…oh non ! Il viens lui aussi d'être touché par un cognard ! Le souaffle passe au mains de Flint qui passe à Parkinson qui tire et……rate ! Le souaffle est dévié par Emilyne Jordan ! Oh ! Voilà Sebastian Pritchard qui descend en piqué du côté des buts de gryffondor ! A t il aperçu le vif d'or ? Allez Potter ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! 

Heureusement, James n'était pas très loin des buts de son équipes, libérant toute la puissance de son balai, il fonça vers la petite balle dorée. Tendant la main, il attrapa de justesse le vif d'or tandis que la main de Sebastian se refermait sur du vide.

Ca y est ! s'écria Briant en sautillant sur place, gryffondor remporte le match grâce à James Potter ! Ce type est génial ! 

Tous les élèves, mis à part les serpentards, se levèrent pour acclamer l'équipe de gryffondor, les acclamation fusaient de partout et Alexane, Odrade et Sarahell eurent bien du mal à quitter le stade.

Ce n'est pas normal ! s'exclama Alexane en montant les marches du perron, elle n'est pas venue au match !Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter ! Allons toujours à la salle commune, commença Odrade d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, après, on verra s'il faut avertir quelqu'un . 

Malheureusement, Savannah resta introuvable. Elle n'était ni dans la salle commune, ni dans les dortoirs, encore moins à la bibliothèque. Le déjeuné arriva et la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas montrée. 

Il faut avertir quelqu'un ! dit Alexane inquiète Non ! intervint Sarahell, attendons encore ! Il ne faudrait pas rameuter toute l'école pour rien. Elle est peut être en danger ! s'écria Alexane en se levant en plein milieu de la grande salle, s'attirant les regards de plusieurs élèves. Elle n'a jamais fais ça avant ! continua t elle en se rasseyant, je suis sûre qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ! Alexane ! commença Odrade, calme toi tu n… 

La jeune fille s'interrompit subitement, agrippant son bras, les dents serrées.

Odrade ? s'exclama Alexane, Odrade, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je n'en sais rien, répondit elle, ça m'a fait mal tout d'un coup Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Non, répondit elle, ça va maintenant 

A peine avait elle parlé qu'elle ressenti une douleur terrible au ventre 

Odrade ! s'écrièrent Alexane et Sarahell Ca ne va pas du tout ! s'exclama Alexane, il faut que tu vois Mme Pomfresh! 

Savannah se releva difficilement, elle était allongée dans un grand lit aux draps bleus, la pièce où elle se trouvait n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été visitée depuis longtemps. Les meubles étaient poussiéreux, les toiles d'araignées s'amoncelaient dans les chandeliers et les murs avaient grand besoin d'être repeints.

Elle eu une exclamation de stupeur, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un parler

Bonjour Miss Mac Alison, fit on, je pensait que vous alliez être inconsciente quelque temps aussi ai je pris la liberté de vous installez dans une chambre, elle vous plaît j'espère ? 

Savannah ne dît rien, se contentant de regarder la personne avec un air méfiant. Enfin, regarder était un bien grand mot, l'homme se tenant dans la pénombre, elle ne le voyait pas du tout

Il est temps que je me présente, fit il alors en s'avançant dans la lumière, Nicohlaï Grindelwald. 

Savannah poussa un cri de terreur. Devant elle, se tenait le fantôme du seul mage qui ai un jour égalé Celui- dont- le- nom- ne- devait- pas- être- prononcé.

C…Co..Comment…bégaya t elle, Dumbledore vous a… Il est vrai qu'un fantôme ne peut pas grand chose, expliqua Grindelwald, mais c'est vous, vous Miss Mac Alison qui allez me donner les moyens de retrouver mon corps et mes pouvoirs. Donnez moi la clé de la chambre. ****

Allez ! Il est temps de pousser vos cris d'indignation ! Comment ai je osé vous abandonner en plein milieu d'un chapitre (comment ? Ca ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ? !) ? Courage ! 

Enfin ! On entre dans l'histoire avec un grand H (non ne sortez pas vos livres de cours), alors ? 

Comment trouvez vous le mage Grindelwald (je sais que vous n'avez pas eu bien le temps de le découvrir, mais vous avez peut être déjà une opinion ?) moi, pour l'instant, il est comme je le pensait (c'est peut être un méchant mais je voulais absolument qu'il ai un certain respect pour les femmes – un petit côté gentleman quoi !- il a quand même prit la peine de l'installer dans un lit !) ! Au début, je voulais l'appeler Nicolas, mais comme il y avait déjà Nicolas Flamel… 

Passons aux déclarations ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes (et tout et tout) et que vous êtes en forme pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! Tous mes vœux ! 

Remerciement :

Choukette : merci pour ton soutien, je t'adore

Titou : un gros merci pour tes conseils, c'est hyper sympa (je me demande quand est ce que j'arriverais à te faire ton roman). Alors ? Comment as tu trouvé le rêve de Sarahell (au fait ! un petit truc pour différencier Sarahell et Savannah –parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour choisir des noms aussi proches- elle ont ttes les deux un surnom, pour Savannah c'est An' et pour Sarahell c'est Sara) ? J'espère que tu as compris le message que je voulais faire passé. Quant au mari de Savannah j'ai laissé un petit indice (d'ailleurs je me demande encore comment mettre cette relation sur pied c'est im- po- ssi- ble !) ! Comment trouve tu Grindelwald ? Pas trop déçue ? J'adore son petit côté gentleman ! La trame commence déjà à se dessiner. Alors ? Tu as une idée pour cette histoire de clé et de chambre ?

Sherazade (pardon si j'écorche ton pseudo) : il aurais fallu que je sache de quoi il s'agisse pour m'inspirer d'everworld (allez ! là je passe pour la petite ignorante qui viens de sa campagne natale( c'est presque ça ! perdue sur mon île, je suis super éloignée de la métropole !)) tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est (un livre, un film, une série, un jeu vidéo ? ) ?

En fait le pays de Féerie vient d'autre part. Je suis tombée sur une série télévisée (Genièvre Jones, tu connais ?) et on y parlait d'un endroit qui s'appelait Féerie, j'ai trouvé ça bien et je l'ai utilisé (au concepteur de la série, ne me traînez pas en justice, je ne gagne pas un sou avec !)

J'espère que tu aimes ma fanfic, n'hésites pas à me laisser d'autres messages ça fait vraiment plaisir. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui me review régulièrement (titou je t'adore pour ça ! ) aussi je me demande si on aime ce que je fais ou pas (difficile de le savoir sans avis des lecteurs)

Bisoux à tout mes lecteurs

RDV au chapitre 9


	10. Les fondateurs de la chambre

Histoire Alternative ch 9  
  
Moonchild  
  
Nom :RYLEY  
  
Prénom :Odrade  
  
Date de naissance :12 mai (taureau)  
  
Age : 15 ans  
  
Physique : cheveux noirs au mèches acajou (quel scandale ! les mèches de couleurs existaient dans les années 70 ?), yx noirs , taille moyenne  
  
Caractère : optimiste, bavarde, symphatique  
  
Situation : née de parents moldus, a un petit frère de 8 ans qui lui aussi provoque des choses bizarres, peut être un sorcier ?   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
- Alors ? demanda anxieusement Alexane à Mme Pomfresh  
  
L'infirmière soupira, la jeune Ryley était là depuis seulement une demi heure et son amie n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler  
  
- Son état est le même que ce qu'il était il y a cinq minutes Miss O'Brien, lui répondit elle avec un sourire bienveillant  
  
- Mais, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle a ? insista la jeune fille  
  
L'infirmière secoua la tête  
  
- Non, je lui ai administré un potion anti-douleur, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.  
  
- Alors Miss Mac Alison, vous déciderez vous ? Je veux la clé de la chambre  
  
Savannah regarda le fantôme avec un air de totale incompréhension sur le visage  
  
- Soit, répondit Grindelwald en souriant, nous pouvons prendre notre temps  
  
Il fit s'allumer un chandelier posé sur un commode et la pièce s'éclaira. Savannah sursauta en voyant son reflet projeté sur un grand miroir à pied  
  
- Oh ! Ca vous intéresse ? fit le mage en s'approchant de la glace, justement, j'allais vous en parler !  
  
Tendant sa baguette vers le reflet, celui ci se brouilla quelques secondes puis changea. Le miroir reflétait maintenant Odrade, allongée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.  
  
- Odrade ! s'exclama Savannah en se redressant, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
  
- Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, répondit tranquillement le fantôme  
  
- Comment ça " pour l'instant " ? demanda Savannah avec une menace dans la voix  
  
- Vous verrez petit papillon ! répondit Grindelwald avec un petit rire   
  
Inconsciemment, la jeune fille recula vers le mur contre lequel le lit était adossé .  
  
- Allons, allons petit papillon, vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ? susurra le mage, qui contourna alors le lit, faisant courir ses doigts le long des colonnes de bois noir  
  
- Comment faites vous ! s'exclama alors Savannah se rendant compte de quelque chose, vous êtes un fantôme et vous..vous arrivez a…a…  
  
- A faire ça ? demanda t il en passant le dos de sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qu'un homme est capable de faire lorsqu'il est décidé. Il peut même défier la mort . Il est vrai que ce sortilège que je me suis lancé n'a pas put me garder en vie mais grâce à lui j'ai put revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme et de nouveau utiliser la magie……En parlant de magie, fit il alors, il est temps de commencer. Vous permettez ? demanda t il en prenant sa main dans la sienne  
  
Savannah, bien trop terrorisée pour dire quoi que se soit, le laissa faire. Grindelwald positionna le bras de la jeune fille paume vers le haut et pointa sa baguette, à la base de la main, près du poignet  
  
- Subjicaris ! dit il(pour cette formule, la racine latine est correcte, mais je doute sérieusement sur la terminaison que j'ai utilisé, c'est censé être une deuxième personne du singulier du présent passif)  
  
La respiration de Savannah se coupa net. Elle sentit une chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, comme si son sang se réchauffait dans ses veines. Au bout de quelque minutes, la sensation devint presque insupportable et elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, haletante, le corps couvert de sueur. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle agrippa le drap, serrant les poings  
  
- C'est bien, petit papillon, murmura Grindelwald, soit courageuse si tu veux garder tes ailes.  
  
Il remonta alors le drap sur elle et prit sa baguette  
  
- Refrigeratio, murmura t il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste compliqué de la main  
  
La sensation de chaleur que ressentait Savannah s'apaisa aussitôt et son corps se détendit  
  
- Tu as été très forte petit papillon, dit Grindelwald tandis que les paupières de la jeune fille s'abaissaient, nous verrons la suite plus tard.  
  
- Je vais en parler au professeur Dumbledore, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
  
Alexane et Sarahell regardèrent le professeur Hartley, un air implorant sur le visage  
  
Serena soupira, les deux élèves étaient entrées en trombe dans son bureau, quelque minutes plus tôt. Refusant de s'asseoir, elles avaient essayé de lui expliquer la situation, s'interrompant l'une et l'autre, tant et si bien que la jeune femme n'y avait rien comprit du tout. Il avait fallu qu'elle les force à se calmer et que Sarahell raconte -seule- ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle réalise enfin.  
  
- Vous y allez maintenant, hein ? insista Alexane comme pour se rassurer  
  
- Oui, Miss O'Brien, répondit le professeur, pensez vous vraiment que nous ne nous soucions pas de nos élèves ? Si Miss Mac Alison a disparut nous ferons tout notre possible pour la retrouver  
  
Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent de soulagement et quittèrent le bureau  
  
- Vous nous prévenez si vous découvrez quelque chose ? demanda Sarahell en passant la tête a travers l'ouverture de la porte  
  
Pour toute réponse, le professeur Hartley sourit avant de sortir elle aussi.  
  
Odrade soupira en se retournant pour la centième fois dans son lit. Dès que madame Pomfresh avait assuré à Alexane et Sarahell qu'elle se portait bien, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient éclipsées, lui assurant qu'elle reviendraient dès qu'elles auraient parlé de Savannah au professeur Hartley, leur directrice de maison.   
  
La porte de l'infirmerie grinça alors et le sourire aux lèvres, la jeunes fille se redressa aussitôt pour regarder à travers le paravent.  
  
Ce n'était pas Sarahell et Alexane qui venaient d'entrer, mais Remus, il était apparemment venu lui rendre visite car il n'y avait pas d'autre " malade " ce jour là.   
  
- Bonjour ! s'exclama t elle lorsqu'il s'approcha  
  
- Dis, je pensais que tu étais malade, remarqua t il  
  
- Mais je le suis ! répondit elle en montrant le pyjama qu'elle portait et en s'installant de nouveau dans son lit  
  
- Je vois que ça va mieux alors  
  
Odrade acquiesça  
  
- Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles ! remarqua t elle, mais elle ne sait pas du tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est une douleur qui apparut tout d'un coup et qui a disparut aussitôt ! Je lui ai demandé de me laissé partir mais elle ne veux pas en entendre parler  
  
Et Remus fut bientôt d'accord avec l'infirmière, lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'effondra sur le matelas  
  
- …Papillon….c'est l'heure, il est temps de te réveiller  
  
Savannah bougea légèrement, quelqu'un essayait de la réveiller . Emergeant doucement de la torpeur, elle recula subitement lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Grindelwald, penché au dessus du sien.  
  
- C'est le moment, lui dit Grindelwald en lui faisant signe d'avancer, nous allons continuer.  
  
La prenant par la main, il la fit sortir du lit et la guida jusqu'à un grand fauteuil, pour qu'elle s'y asseye.   
  
- Tu ne sentiras rien cette fois ci, assura t il lorsqu'un regard inquiet s'installa sur son visage  
  
Il leva sa baguette  
  
- Translatio s'exclama t il  
  
Un cercle se forma sous Savannah, il s'illumina pendant quelques secondes, puis, tout redevint normal.  
  
Le mage fit alors léviter le miroir pour qu'il se place juste en face d'elle  
  
- Tu seras au première loges, dit il souriant, d'ailleurs, je vois que ton amie a un invité  
  
Effectivement Savannah vit Remus qui parlait à Odrade  
  
- Voyons, murmura Grindelwald pensivement, que préfère tu ? Ici ou là ? ajouta t il en pointant successivement de sa baguette son bras droit, puis sa poitrine  
  
Savannah le regarda totalement interdite  
  
- Je vois que tu es polie, remarqua t il, tu préfères me laisser choisir ? Soit ! Moi je préfère…là ! fit il en indiquant la poitrine  
  
Il prononça alors une formule . Savannah ferma aussitôt les yeux, rien ne se passa. Elle entendit juste un cri de douleur .  
  
Ouvrant les yeux, la jeune fille retint un hoquet de stupeur. C'était Odrade qui avait crié, elle était maintenant allongée sur le lit, Remus s'était précipité vers elle et l'avait prise par les épaules  
  
- Le maléfice de… commença Savannah  
  
- …transfert, compléta Grindelwald, eh oui, c'est ainsi qu'on l'appelle, pratique non ? ajouta t il en passant derrière le fauteuil  
  
- Pourquoi faites vous ça ? murmura Savannah la voix tremblante  
  
- Je te l'ai dit petit papillon, je veux la clé de la chambre, répondit il  
  
- Je ne voix pas de quoi vous parlez ! répliqua Savannah  
  
- Mais si tu sais, souffla t il à son oreille, il suffit juste de t'en rappeler petit papillon.  
  
Cette fois ci Savannah ne dît pas un mot, Grindelwald se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant et baissa la voix comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entende  
  
- Fondateurs, Poudlard, ça ne t'évoque rien ? demanda t il  
  
La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête  
  
- Bien, fit il, passons à autre chose.  
  
Il se plaça devant elle et leva sa baguette  
  
- Endoloris !  
  
- Odrade ! s'exclama Remus, ça va ?   
  
La jeune fille acquiesça, haletante  
  
- Je vais appeler madame Pomfresh, ajouta t il  
  
Mais à peine avait il fait quelques pas que la jeune fille cria de nouveau, il se retourna et l'aperçu, recroquevillée sur elle même, le visage aussi pâle que l'ivoire , elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier mais n'y arriva pas et bien vite, un second hurlement suivi le premier.  
  
Le jeune fut alors bousculé, et vit juste avant de tomber par terre, une tornade de robes et de jupons, passer devant lui, madame Pomfresh  
  
Les mains plaquées contre sa bouche Savannah regardait horrifiée la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
  
- Odrade n'a rien fait, murmura t elle les larmes aux yeux, je vous en prie…….  
  
- Je ne demande qu'une seule chose de toi, répondit Grindelwald, une seule chose et je te promet d'arrêter  
  
- S'il vous plaît, insista Savannah, je vous jure que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez  
  
Le mage ne dît rien, cette fois ci les larmes inondèrent le visage de la jeune fille  
  
Remus, marchait le plus rapidement possible à travers les couloirs du château, les mains plaquées contre les oreilles, il tentait de fuir le plus loin possible, pour ne plus entendre les cris.  
  
Il avait toujours détesté voir les gens souffrir, ça ne lui rappellait que trop bien lorsque lui…  
  
Les portes de l'infirmerie claquèrent et le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers le lit de Odrade.  
  
- Professeur ! s'exclama l'infirmière, vous êtes là !Merlin sois loué !   
  
- Je me suis rendue compte juste à temps qu'il s'agissait du doloris ! ajouta t elle lorsque le directeur se pencha sur la jeune fille  
  
Odrade allait mieux, comme l'avait dit madame Pomfresh elle s'était rendue compte qu'il s'agissait du sortilège impardonnable et avait prononcé le " finite incantatem " .  
  
- Je vous laisse avec elle professeur, souffla l'infirmière en s'éloignant  
  
Madame Pomfresh venait tout juste de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur Dumbledore se lever précipitamment.  
  
- Veillez sur elle Pompom ! dît il, je reviens !  
  
Pour la centième fois Savannah plongea ses yeux noyés par les larmes dans ceux de Grindelwald.   
  
- Je vous le jure, je ne sais pas, murmura t elle   
  
- Bien, fit il alors, nous allons donc dire au revoir à ton amie.  
  
Il leva sa baguette  
  
- Av………..  
  
Il fut interrompu car les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent avec fracas  
  
- Nicolaï ! la voix gronda comme le tonnerre   
  
Savannah se retourna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, sa baguette à la main  
  
- Tiens ! s'exclama Grindelwald, professeur Dumbledore !  
  
- Nicolaï tu me déçois, dit alors Albus, croyais tu vraiment pouvoir te cacher indéfiniment, de plus dans mon école ?   
  
- Voyons professeur ! protesta Grindelwald, vous savez bien que je n'avait aucunement l'intention de me cacher !  
  
- Vas t'en d'ici immédiatement, répliqua Dumbledore  
  
- Oh ! se moqua le mage, que vont dire les professeurs ? Vous avez laissé s'échapper le fantôme d'un des mages les plus dangereux de l'histoire !  
  
- Ne viens pas me narguer sous prétexte que je ne peux rien faire contre ce sort que tu t'es jeté avant de mourir  
  
- Il est efficace n'est ce pas ? répliqua Grindelwald, notre entrevue est terminé mon cher, reprit il, j'aurais aimé rester mais vous me connaissez, je suis toujours occupé !  
  
- Au fait ! ajouta t il avant de disparaitre, mes hommages à votre petite fille !  
  
- Pompom, est ce que vous pourriez nous laisser s'il vous plaît ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore, lorsqu'il eu conduit Savannah vers l'infirmerie  
  
L'infirmière acquiesça, elle étendit des paravents autour des lits de Odrade et Savannah et s'éclipsa .  
  
Dumbledore leur narra alors ce qui s'était passé, l'enlèvement de Savannah par Grindelwald, le sortilège de transfert…  
  
- Que voulait il ? demanda Savannah lorsqu'il eu fini   
  
- Avant cela, je dois vous parler des circonstances de la mort de Nicolaï Grindelwald. Juste avant de mourir, Grindelwald s'est lancé un sortilège, celui ci lui aurait permis de revenir en tant que fantôme et il aurait put à nouveau utiliser la magie. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il est mort, il a été enfermé, jusque là il était prisonnier d'un endroit magique, quelque part dans le département des mystères. Malheureusement, il a été accidentellement libéré il y a une dizaine d'année par deux aurors, vos parents, ajouta t il en désignant Savannah et Alexane  
  
Celle ci essayèrent de demander des explications mais le directeur leur fit signe de patienter  
  
- Ce que Grindelwald voulait par dessus tout à ce moment là, c'était récupérer son corps, expliqua t il   
  
- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Alexane, s'il pouvait utiliser la magie, pourquoi voulait il retrouver son corps ?  
  
- Grindelwald a toujours été d'un grand narcissisme, répondit Albus, malgrès ce que certain racontent, il a toujours accordé une grande importance à son physique, c'est devenue une obsession chez lui.  
  
- Et comment comptait il y arriver ? demanda Sarahell  
  
- Je suppose que vous connaissez toutes la légende de la chambre des secrets ? demanda Dumbledore  
  
Les quatre amie acquiéscèrent  
  
- Et bien, avant que la mésentente ne s'installe entre les fondateurs et que Salazar Serpentard ne quitte l'école, Godric Gryffondor et Helga Pouffsoufle, sentant la discorde venir ont convaincus les autres de mettre leurs pouvoirs en sureté . C 'est ainsi que tous ont édifié une première chambre dans laquelle ils ont enfermé leurs pouvoirs.  
  
- C'était quel genre de pouvoir ? demanda Odrade  
  
- Quelque chose de terrible, expliqua Dumbledore, bien pire que ce qu'on peut imaginer. Un pouvoir si grand qu'il est capable de défier les lois de la nature et de contrôler la vie et la mort.  
  
Il y eu un instant de silence dans la pièce, les quatre jeunes fille n'arrivaient pas à y croire  
  
- Pour finir, continua Dumbledore, les fondateurs ont posé quatre scellés sur l'entrée . Ils ont crée un clé, la seule qui soit capable de faire apparaître cette chambre et de montrer le chemin qui mène en sont centre. Car pour être sûres que personnes ne viole impunément le secret de cette chambre, ils ont crées un labyrinthe, seul celui qui possède la clé est capable de retrouver son chemin dans ce dédale.  
  
- Et ce que Grindelwald veut c'est la clé, murmura Savannah, mais pourquoi est il persuadé que c'est moi qui l'ait ?  
  
- Nous revenons pour cela au moment où il a été libéré, continua Dumbledore Il a, à cette époque, essayé de retrouvé la clé de la chambre mais n'y est pas parvenu. Cela grâce a quatre personnes qui ont protégé cette clé pour qu'elle ne tombe pas entre ses mains. Il y avait parmis elles, votre mère Miss Mac Alison, votre père Miss O'Brien ainsi que votre père, finit il en désignant Sarahell. A la suite de son échec pour récupérer la clé, vos parents ont établi un plan pour la protection de la clé. Celle ci a tout d'abord été divisée en huit éléments, quatre ont été confiés au département des mystère et les quatre étaient en leur possession . Sentant l'arrivée imminente d'un nouveau mage noir, vos parents ont jugés préférable de donné les quatre éléments qu'ils possédaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un a qui personne n'aurait jamais pensé.  
  
Ca y est ! J'ai finit le chapitre 9 ! Pour tout vous dire, à un moment j'ai cru ne jamais y arrivé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de lui, j'en ai bavé pour le taper (voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait les choses au feeling) !   
  
Pour l'instant je suis inquiète, je me demande comment vous allez prendre mon histoire. Vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ? Cette explication à propos de la chambre ne vous a pas parus trop simplette ? C'est vrai que je n'ai pas finit mais qu'en pensez vous pour l'instant ? Par pitié ! Même si c'est pour critiquer dites le moi ! Je me demande vraiment si j'ai bien fait d'expliquer cet enlèvement par quelque chose d'aussi rationnel (vi pour le monde la magie c'est rationnel ! Ce n'est pas comme si on parlait de descendant des fondateur ou de prophétie ! -houla ! je crois que je viens de faire un mauvais jeu de mot !)  
  
Passons au reste, je trouve que j'ai transformé Grindelwald en quelqu'un de très malsain (pas cruel, juste malsain) je suis incapable de le déteste purement et simplement mais je trouve que sa compagnie est très malsaine. Dans sa façon d'agir et de parler ça en devient parfois très étrange (vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est très tactile ?)  
  
Je ne suis pas satisfaite du passage où Dumbledore explique ce qui s'est passé aux filles je trouve qu'il y a trop de longueurs dans ce paragraphe et franchement ? Vous ne vous demandez pas comment Dumbledore a fait pour retrouver savannah ? Personellement je n'en sais rien du tout ! En fait il a su (je ne sais comment ) que Odrade subissait le maléfice de transfert au moment ou il va la voir a l'infirmerie  
  
Remerciement   
  
Titou moony : alors ? J'espère de tt mon cœur que tu as aimé J'aimerais franchement avoir ton avis sur la dernière scène, perso je trouve ça trop long…. Encore merci pour être toujours là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir  
  
Irislorely : mon chou je n'ai qu'une chose a dire : je t'aime ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bien sure que si tu mérites de faire partie de mes remerciements, rien que pour féliciter la patience d'ange dont tu fait preuve quand je te raconte mes projets pour cette histoire !  
  
Veuve black : merci de tout cœur ! je suis vraiment flattée de ce que tu dis sur ma fanfic ! c'est adorable !N'hésites pas a continuer a me reviewer ! Si tu as quoi que ce soit a demander ou a me dire !  
  
Bellatrix : désoléeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! mais c'est bien le mari de savannah ! personellement moi je trouve qu'il es très bien ! Et puis tu sais c'est une alternative, on ne sais pas ce qu'il deviendra dans le futur ! bisoux et n'hésites pas a me laisser d'autres messages  
  
Miss Akasha : j'espère que maintenant tu t'en sors avec les prénoms de mes persos ! Alors ? Pas trop déçue ? Et non savannah n'est pas du tt une descendante des fondateurs ! Je pense que je n'aurais jamais fais ça, parce que j'aurais eu l'impression de spolier honteusement les auteurs de ff.net ! Certain ont déjà fait des fics a propos de ca ! j'attend une autre review de ta part avec impatience . Bisouxxxxx 


	11. Vous avez dit chambre des secrets?

Histoire alternative ch10 :  
  
Moonchild  
  
Nom :MAYFLAWER  
  
Prénom :Sarahell  
  
Date de naissance : 21 juillet (cancer)  
  
Age : 15 ans  
  
Physique : cheveux roux, yeux bleus  
  
Caractère : posée, calme, un brin lunatique (oh rien qu'un peu !)  
  
Situation : née dans une famille de sorciers, son père fait parti de la brigade d'élite des tir  
  
eurs de baguette magique et sa mère est professeur d'alchimie à l'académie d'études supérieures,  
  
elle a un frère aîné qui suis des études à l'académie des aurors.   
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? demanda Odrade totalement interdite  
  
- Ils vous les ont confiées, à toutes les quatre, ajouta Dumbledore sans sourciller  
  
Les jeunes filles le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, enfin, Alexane se   
  
décida a prendre la parole  
  
- C'est impossible professeur ! s'exclama t elle, mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça !  
  
- Et c'est là que résidait le point fort du plan. C'était le fait que vous n'en sachiez rien.   
  
A ce moment là Dumbledore sortie sa baguette et fit un geste compliqué. Odrade poussa une   
  
exclamation en sentant quelque chose qui se réchauffait sur sa poitrine. Elle resta quelque   
  
seconde étonnée, puis comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, elle décrocha la chaîne qu'elle portait   
  
autour du cou. Tournant la tête, elle vit que ses amies avaient fait de même. Savannah avait   
  
posé au creux de sa paume une bague, Alexane un bracelet en argent et Sarahell essayait en vain   
  
d'enlever ses boucles d'oreilles.  
  
- C'est un cadeau de ma grand mère, murmura Odrade en contemplant le bijoux en argent  
  
- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Savannah, c'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle.  
  
- Moi c'est un cadeau de ma mère, dit Alexane  
  
- Accio scellés ! s'exclama alors Dumbledore  
  
Les bijoux s'envolèrent et se posèrent sur le plateau qui se trouvait près du lit. Le directeur   
  
les ensorcela, ils brillèrent quelque secondes puis changèrent de forme et s'emboîtèrent les uns  
  
dans les autres comme s'il s'agissait un casse-tête.   
  
L'objet était de forme sphérique, on pouvait voir des sillons tracés à sa surface, l'un d'eux   
  
brillait d'une lueur argentée  
  
- Ceci est la carte du labyrinthe, expliqua Dumbledore, et ça, il montra le sillon argenté,   
  
c'est le chemin qui faut prendre pour arriver à l'autel.  
  
Les quatre jeunes filles observèrent la carte avec des yeux ronds. Puis, le professeur éxécuta,  
  
à l'envers, le geste qu'il avait fait quelque instant auparavant et les scellés retournèrent à  
  
leur forme initiale.  
  
- A qui va t on les confier à présent ? demanda Odrade en prenant la chaîne dans sa main comme   
  
s'il s'agissait d'un pendule.   
  
- Ils vont rester en votre possession, annonça calmement Dumbledore  
  
- Quoi ?s'exclama Alexane, vous n'y pensez quand même pas ?  
  
- Si, très sérieusement, répondit le vieil homme, c'est la meilleure des tactique  
  
- Comment ça " la meilleure des tactiques " ? répliqua la jeune fille, mais enfin professeur !   
  
Se qui est arrivé est tout de même grave ! Nous serons en danger !   
  
Alexane ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Dumbledore secouer la tête  
  
- Justement, expliqua t il, Grindelwald ne penseras sûrement pas que je vous ai laissé les   
  
scellés après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui   
  
- C'est de la folie ! De la folie ! ne cessait de répéter Alexane tandis qu'elle remontait   
  
à la tour de gryffondor en compagnie de Sarahell et Savannah  
  
- Arrête de t'affoler Alexane, répondit Sarahell, le professeur Dumbledore sait très bien se   
  
qu'il fait  
  
Alexane regarda son amie comme si celle ci venait de proférer une atrocité. Cependant, elle   
  
se garda bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient entrée   
  
dans la salle commune.  
  
La pièce était presque entièrement vide à l'exception de quelqu'un qui était assis dans l'un des  
  
fauteuils les plus proches de la cheminée, il s'agissait de Remus. Jetant un coup d'oeil à   
  
l'horloge, Savannah compris pour quoi, c'était l'heure du repas du soir.  
  
- Remus ! appela Alexane, que fais tu ici ? Tu n'es pas allé dîner ?  
  
- Heu...si...si, j'y allait, répondit il arraché à ses pensées, au fait, risqua t il, comment   
  
va Odrade ?  
  
- Mieux, répondit Sarahell en souriant, elle est guérie, mais tu connais madame Pomfresh, elle  
  
a insisté pour qu'elle reste passer la nuit à l'infirmerie   
  
- Ah...murmura t il pensivement, bon, j'y vais, ajouta t il avant de quitter la tour de   
  
gryffondor  
  
La porte de l'infirmerie grinça de nouveau, croyant qu'il s'agissait de madame Pomfresh,  
  
Odrade avala rapidement la potion qu'elle était censé avoir bu depuis cinq bonnes minutes  
  
avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de Remus  
  
- Remus ! s'exclama t elle, tu n'es pas en train de dîner ?  
  
- Sarahell m'a dit que tu allais mieux, dit il doucement sans oser regarder le visage de la   
  
jeune fille qui était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.  
  
Odrade fit oui de la tête  
  
- Je me sens tout à fait mieux, dit elle en souriant  
  
Elle tapota le bord de son lit, pour qu'il s'approche un peu plus  
  
- Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois venu me voir, ajouta t elle  
  
- En fait, je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment d....  
  
Une voix résonna depuis le bureau de l'infirmière  
  
- Je crois que ta visite plaît un peu moins à Madame Pomfresh, dit Odrade en pouffant de rire  
  
- Mr Lupin ! s'exclama l'infirmière indignée, vous savez l'heure qu'il est ? C'est une infirmerie  
  
ici ! Vous devriez être dans la grande salle !  
  
Elle montra la porte du doigt, le ton était sans réplique  
  
Remus fit un signe à Odrade puis sorti de la pièce.  
  
Odrade rentra à la tour de gryffondor le lendemain, un dimanche. Bien que le mois de février  
  
touche à sa fin et que les BUSES soient de plus en plus proches, les jeunes filles décidèrent  
  
de faire un pose ce jour là, elles laissèrent leurs devoir de côtés pour sortir dans le parc.   
  
Elles choisirent une place à l'ombre sous l'un des nombreux arbres qui bordaient le lac.   
  
Le temps était plutôt sec pour une journée du mois de février et elles passèrent une bonne   
  
partie de l'après midi à bavarder à l'extérieur. Les quatre amies s'apprêtaient à rentrer   
  
lorsqu'elles entendirent des voix s'élever de derrière le massif situer quelques mètres plus   
  
loin, apparemment d'autres personnes étaient sorties cet après midi là.  
  
- Franchement ! Vous devriez arrêter tous les deux ! fit un garçon à voix basse  
  
- Que veux tu que je fasse ? C'est elle qui ne veux plus me voir ! répondit un autre garçon  
  
- Mais je n'en sais rien ! répliqua le premier garçon, va la voir ! Supplie la à genoux !   
  
Rampe s'il le faut ! Avec vos disputes l'ambiance devient franchement lourde Sirius !  
  
En entendant prononcer son nom Alexane eu une grimace dégoûtée, elle fit signe à ses amies de  
  
la suivre et sans les attendre s'éloigna vers le château.   
  
Elle n'était pas rentré directement à la salle commune, préférant flâner dans le château, elle  
  
se rendit sans s'en rendre compte à la tour d'astronomie.  
  
Alexane s'accouda au rebord de pierre et soupira . Etait ce elle qui entretenait cette dispute  
  
? Non ! Sirius avait toujours été aveugle, il n'aurait jamais pu voir la vérité même si on la  
  
lui avait posé devant les yeux.  
  
Se retournant, elle se glissa le long du rebord de pierre. On lui avait toujours dit qu'elle   
  
était bornée. Mais ce que Sirius avait dit à la soirée de Noël du ministère, l'avait vraiment   
  
poussée à bout.  
  
............ Flash back................  
  
- Vous savez très bien que je suis totalement contre ! s'exclama la grand mère Avery en tapant  
  
du poing sur la table, seul les sorciers venant de famille de sang purs devraient s'occuper de  
  
l'administration !  
  
- Vous avez tout à fait raison Mrs Avery ! approuva Mr Nott en hochant la tête, et cette   
  
habitude d'engager cette vermines au ministère ne date pas d'hier !  
  
- En effet, renchérit le père de Sirius, le ministère est tombé bien bas lorsqu'il a engager   
  
cette Mac Alison au département des aurors ! Tu connais sa fille, n'est ce pas Sirius ? Elle  
  
est dans ta maison ? demanda t il à son fils  
  
- Oui...fit celui ci hésitant, mais je ne lui adresse jamais la parole...  
  
- Tu as bien raison mon fils ! s'exclama Mr Black, les sang pur ne doivent pas s'acoquiner   
  
avec se genre de racaille !  
  
Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
Alexane se leva alors, adressant un regard noir à Sirius, elle sortie précipitamment  
  
............. Fin flash back .............  
  
Alexane soupira, passant une main sur son visage.  
  
........... Flash back................  
  
- Et Odrade ? s'écria Alexane, tu ne lui adresse jamais la parole non plus ?  
  
- Mais, écoute...plaida Sirius  
  
- Je ne veut pas t'entendre ! s'exclama la jeune fille, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accompagner   
  
au bal !  
  
Alors, Sirius sembla se mettre vraiment en colère  
  
- Tu es stupide ! répliqua t il sèchement, pour me trouver une cavalière je n'aurais qu'a   
  
claquer des doigts !Toutes les filles seront à mes pieds !  
  
Cette réponse mit Alexane dans une rage folle, s'approchant du jeune homme elle le gifla.   
  
Avant de partir elle se retourna :  
  
- C'est toi qui es stupide ! s'écria t elle  
  
............ Fin flash back ...........  
  
- Pierre Bonnacord fut le premier grand manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale   
  
des sorciers malgré les nombreuses difficultés qu'il rencontra auprès des mages du Liechtenstein   
  
qui contestèrent sa nomination. En effet, quelque temps auparavant Bonnacord avait voulu faire   
  
voter une loi déclarant comme illégale la chasse au trolls au moment même où les habitants du   
  
Liechtenstein rencontraient de sérieuse difficultés avec une tribu de trolls des montagnes   
  
particulièrement féroces. Bonnacord présida la confédération du...  
  
Pour la trois cent cinquantième fois depuis le début du cours d'histoire de la magie, Savannah   
  
sentit qu'on lui chatouillait l'oreille.  
  
- Odrade ! souffla t elle contrariée, utilise ta plume pour prendre des notes au lieu de   
  
m'embêter avec !  
  
- Pas question ! répondit son amie, tu as encore fermé les yeux ! Si je dois supporter les  
  
monologues de l'incarnation de Morphée, toi aussi !  
  
- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne dors pas ! affirma Savannah  
  
- C'est ce qu'on dit ! fit elle, !mais en attendant tu n'as prit aucune note! Tu devrais av...  
  
La jeune fille fut interrompus quand elle entendis les portes de la classe s'ouvrirent,   
  
le professeur Hartley apparut dans l'embrasure,   
  
- Veuillez m'excuser professeur Binns, commença t elle, mais le professeur Dumbledore   
  
demande à voir Miss Ryley.  
  
Le professeur acquiesça et fit signe à la jeune fille pour qu'elle se lève  
  
Intriguée, Odrade rangea ses affaires dans son sac et sorti à la suite du professeur Hartley,   
  
non sans un regard pour ses amies.  
  
- Questcequej'aifaitqu'estcequej'aifaitqu'estcequej'aifaitqu'estcequej'aifaitqu'estcequej'aifait !   
  
Cette phrase se répéta en boucle dans les pensée d'Odrade tandis qu'elle suivait son professeur   
  
de potion qui la conduisait vers le bureau du directeur.  
  
Elle arrivèrent alors devant une gargouille, Odrade était tellement inquiète qu'elle n'entendit   
  
même pas le professeur Hartley prononcer le mot de passe.  
  
- Vient, celle ci en lui faisant signe de la suivre  
  
Hésitante la jeune fille monta à sa suite la plate-forme de pierre. L'escalier en colimaçon se   
  
mit à bouger et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux devant la porte du bureau. Le professeur   
  
Hartley frappa à la porte  
  
- Entrez Serena ! répondit le professeur Dumbledore de l'intérieur.  
  
Odrade poussa une exclamation de surprise en entrant. Assis au bureau du directeur, ses parent   
  
se retourna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit  
  
- Papa ? Maman ? souffla t elle inquiète, que faites vous ici ?  
  
- Tes parents ont quelque chose à t'annoncer Odrade, fit Dumbledore  
  
Soudain la jeune fille remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, ses parents portaient des vêtements   
  
pour sorciers, ils étaient pourtant moldus...  
  
Disant ses mots, ils quitta le bureau par une autre porte, laissant Odrade seule avec ses   
  
parents  
  
- Odrade, commença sa mère, nous avons quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer. Mais   
  
d'abord nous voudrions que tu nous promettes de nous écouter. Nous voulons te dire avant   
  
tout que nous avons fait ça pour te protéger. Nous devons te dire que nous....ne venons pas   
  
de familles de moldus, nous sommes des sorciers...  
  
Odrade regarda ses parents totalement ébahie.  
  
Voiila ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Enfin le chapitre 10 ! ! ! ! ca y est ! ! ! ! j'ai atteint la dizaine (sautille partout en   
  
faisant le signe de la victoire)! !  
  
Trois cent cinquante millions de pardons à tout mes lecteurs ! Je suis désolée de cette   
  
absence prolongée mais j'ai été au prise avec un horrible virus (tiens donc ça devient à la mode)  
  
et mon ordi n'est en état de marche que depuis hier ! ! !   
  
J'espère que vous me pardonnez je suis sincèrement désolée.  
  
Ce chapitre n'est qu'une version préparatoire et il doit sûrement y avoir des fautes mais   
  
j'étais tellement contente de l'avoir finit que je n'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre plus  
  
longtemps ! !  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Irislorely : mon chou je t'adore, merci d'exister  
  
Titou moony : encore merci pour toutes les choses gentilles que tu me dit, ça me fait   
  
vraiment plaisir ! ! ! ! un seule mot n'hésites pas à continuer(vi je sais encore compter   
  
et ça fait plus de deux ! !)  
  
Sherazade : everworld a l'air d'être géniale comme livre, par contre je ne sais pas si   
  
je réussirais a le trouver dans ma région ! N'hésites pas a me laisser d'autre message ! ! ! ! ! 


	12. Je te pardonne

Histoire alternative ch11 :  
  
Moonchilds  
  
Nom :O'BRIEN  
  
Prénom :Alexane  
  
Date de naissance : 22 septembre (vierge)  
  
Age : 15 ans  
  
Physique : cheveux bruns ondulés, yx verts, grande taille  
  
Caractère : caractériel, susceptible, extravertie  
  
Situation : née dans une famille de sorciers, son père est auror , elle a une petite soeur de 4 ans et une sœur aînée qui poursuit sa scolarité à l'académie d'études supérieures.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Odrade regarda ses parents totalement ébahie  
  
- Mais..elle ne fini pas sa phrase et continua à les regarder sans rien dire  
  
- Pardonnes nous ma chérie ! fit Mrs Ryley en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, nous  
  
voulions.te protéger. Tu nous en veut ? ajouta t elle en regardant sa fille dans les yeux  
  
Odrade fit non de la tête  
  
- Assieds toi, fit sa mère en lui montrant le fauteuil, en fait, nous voulions te   
  
protéger, en te confiant le scellé, même si le risque était minime, nous savions que   
  
tu étais en danger. Nous avons donc décidé de nous mettre à l'écart de la communauté magique,   
  
nous espérions que le m...ma...enfin, tu-sais-qui, s'il cherchait à mettre la main sur le pouvoir  
  
des fondateurs, ne penserait pas à chercher le scellé chez une famille de moldus.  
  
- Odrade ! s'exclama Alexane en voyant son amie entrer dans la salle commune, deux heures plus  
  
tard.  
  
- Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ? demanda Savannah en s'approchant de la jeune fille  
  
Odrade fit non d'un signe de tête  
  
- Venez, dît elle, je dois vous parler, dit elle  
  
Alexane regarda son amie, totalement abasourdie, jamais elle n'aurais put penser une chose   
  
pareil.  
  
- Et...tu leur en veux ? risqua t elle en observant Odrade  
  
- Non, répondit celle ci en passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, se sont mes parents, et  
  
puis, ils voulaient me protéger...  
  
Sarahell, s'assit près d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules  
  
- Ecoutes, on comprend très bien que tu sois un peu choquée pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'avec  
  
tout ce qui nous est arrivé, il y a de quoi. Tu veux rester ici pour te reposer pendant qu'on   
  
va dîner ?  
  
Odrade fit non de la tête  
  
- Je peux descendre avec vous, reprit elle en souriant  
  
- Alexane ! cria t on  
  
Sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, Alexane continua son chemin sans se retourner et   
  
commença à monter l'escalier menant vers les dortoirs.  
  
- Alexane, attends ! s'exclama Sirius, s'engageant à sa suite dans l 'escalier  
  
Il la rejoignit juste au moment où elle s'engageait dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoirs des  
  
filles et lui attrapa le bras.  
  
- Je peux te parler ? hasarda t il en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux  
  
- Que veux tu ? demanda t elle glacialement  
  
- Que tu m'expliques ! fit il  
  
- Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est clair ? répliqua t elle sèchement  
  
- Tu refuses d'accepter mes excuses ! continua le jeune homme  
  
- Je n'ai rien à te dire, s'entêta Alexane  
  
- Tu m'évites ! insista Sirius  
  
- Tu crois peut être le centre du monde Sirius Black ? s'écria t elle, tu claques des doigts et  
  
tu obtiens ce que tu veux ? Désolée mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Tu as beau te vanter   
  
d'être beau, fort, intelligent, adulé de tous, si on enlève ça en-dessous il n'y a rien ! Que du  
  
vide ! Ne viens pas exiger des explications de ma part tu n'en as pas le droit !  
  
Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, elle le laissa là et remonta vers le dortoir des filles.  
  
Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, se refermer, puis le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne dans la   
  
serrure.  
  
- Va t en ! s'exclama Alexane  
  
Elle était allongée sur son lit, dos à la porte, mais n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour  
  
savoir de qui il s'agissait.  
  
- Il n'est pas question que je sorte d'ici avant que tu ne m'ai expliqué ce qui se passe, fit la  
  
voix de Sirius  
  
Il fit le tour du lit et s'assit près d'Alexane :  
  
- Depuis la soirée du Noël je ne comprend plus rien ! fit il  
  
Alexane resta silencieuse  
  
- Tu sais, si j'ai dit ça c'était pour ne pas avoir de problème avec mon père.. Mais répond moi !  
  
Rien à faire, elle se murait dans son silence  
  
Excédé, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua pour la faire réagir  
  
- Lâches moi ! s'écria Alexane  
  
- Pas question ! Tu vas me dire la vérité !  
  
- Non, je ne te dirais rien ! hurla t elle  
  
Elle ne pouvait rien faire, allongée sur le dos, elle était mal placée pour essayer de se   
  
débattre, écrasée par le poids du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait pas bouger  
  
- Laisses moi Sirius ! criait elle  
  
- Non, j'en ai assez, je veux savoir, répondit il  
  
Alexane tendit péniblement la main vers sa table de nuit.  
  
- Expelliarmus ! hurla t elle   
  
Sirius n'était pas en position pour être désarmé mais le sort fonctionna tout de même et il fut   
  
projeté inconscient, contre le mur.  
  
Les hurlements de la dispute avaient alertés les élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune,  
  
et tous accoururent au dortoirs  
  
- Poussez vous ! s'exclama Odrade en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la porte où était Sarahell et  
  
Savannah se disputant pour ouvrir la porte, alohomora ! continua t elle en écartant ses deux   
  
amies  
  
La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et elles entrèrent. Le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux  
  
les laissa bouche bée : Alexane recroquevillée sur son lit, Sirius, inconscient contre le mur  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, murmura la jeune fille au   
  
bord des larmes avant de s'enfuir  
  
Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle courait mais elle n'en pouvait plus.  
  
A ce moment là elle aurait voulut être chez elle, se retrouver dans sa chambre et entendre sa   
  
mère lui dire que ce n'était pas grave .  
  
Elle arriva le long d'un couloir et , presque sans s'en rendre compte ouvrit l'une des portes.  
  
Alexane fut surprise d'entrer dans une chambre de petite fille. C'était une grande pièce aux   
  
murs peints en blanc avec un lit en son centre, une chaise berçante et des peluches disséminées  
  
un peu partout.  
  
La jeune fille s'assit dans la chaise à bascule, elle ferma les yeux et, repliant les jambes   
  
sous elle, se laissa aller au bercement régulier. Elle aurait presque sentit la main de   
  
quelqu'un passer dans ses cheveux, comme le faisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait toujours dans la même pièce, mais allongée dans   
  
le lit . Elle était sûre que quelqu'un était là car elle pouvait entendre le grincement sourd  
  
de la chaise à bascule. Alexane eut un léger sursaut en voyant de qui il s'agissait " Sirius... " pensa t elle  
  
- Se n'est pas à cause de Savannah, murmura t elle  
  
Le jeune homme sursauta en voyant qu'elle était réveillée  
  
- J'ai été vexée par ce que tu as dit quand je t'ai annoncé que je ne t'accompagnerais pas au   
  
bal, continua t elle, je voulais que ton invitation soit sincère, pas que tu me le demande  
  
simplement parce que tu ne savais pas qui choisir. J'ai été stupide n'est ce pas ?  
  
Sirius fit non de la tête  
  
- Je l'ai été plus que toi, remarqua t il, je n'aurais jamais dut te répondre ça  
  
Alexane se releva et s'assit au bord du lit  
  
- Je voudrais…commença t elle, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se déplaça pour s'asseoir à ses côtés  
  
- Il n'y a rien a excuser, dit il, là non plus je n'aurais pas dut  
  
- Alors c'est oublié ? fit la jeune fille en se redressant pour être à la hauteur de son   
  
visage  
  
Personnes ne fit de commentèrent lorsque Sirius et Alexane rentrèrent à la salle commune,  
  
ils étaient tous bien trop content que ça soit finit pour demander quoi que se soit, chacun  
  
les acceuillèrent avec le sourire, leur parlant comme si rien ne s'était passé  
  
- Dites, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? lança James en s'étirant  
  
Ce jour là, les maraudeurs, Odrade, Savannah, Alexane et Sarahell,  
  
étaient sortis et s'étaient installées près du lac. Les vacances de Pâque approchaient et  
  
personne n'avait le cœur à faire ses devoirs.  
  
- Si tu t'ennuies, tu n'as qu'à aller faire la bise au calamar, répondit Sirius qui était  
  
occupé a taquiner Alexane qui s'était endormie- Très peu pour moi, rétorqua le jeune homme   
  
en souriant  
  
- Dites ! J'espère que vous restez pour les vacances de Pâque ? demanda Odrade  
  
Tous acquiescèrent sauf Remus  
  
- Moi je vais devoir m'absenter quelque jours, dit il en fermant le livre qu'il lisait à   
  
Savannah et Sarahell  
  
- C'est dommage ! objecta Odrade   
  
- Mais je serais revenu avant la fin, la rassura t il  
  
- Heu c'est moi ou le ciel commence à se couvrir ? hasarda Savannah  
  
Tous firent oui de la tête, s'empressant de réveiller Alexane, ils se mirent à courir vers le  
  
château alors que les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber  
  
- Et bien si ca peu en partie répondre à ta question James, je crois qu'on va rester à   
  
l'intérieur aujourd'hui, remarqua Remus en regardant au dehors  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire sauf Sarahell qui se tut, pensive. Elle avait la nette   
  
impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ca y est ! ! ! ! ! ! Le chapitre 11 est finit ! Je sais qu'il est très cours, mais j'ai  
  
estimé que je ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus pour l'instant.   
  
J'ai cru que je ne le finirait jamais ! ! ! Ca a vraiment été une semaine chargée et j'ai eu   
  
très peu de temps à moi !  
  
Alors ? Comment avez vous trouvé la réconciliation entre Alexane et Sirius ? Personellement   
  
je pense que j'aurais put mieux faire ! En tout cas je suis heureuse qu'ils ne soient plus en   
  
colère ! Ca commencait vraiment à me peser !  
  
RDV au chap 12 gros bisouxxxxxx à tous  
  
Je vous adore !  
  
PS : je répondrais aux review au prochain chapitre 


	13. Le ciel, la nuit, les étoiles et

Histoire Alternative ch 12  
  
Moonchild  
  
Nom : MAC ALISON  
  
Prénom :Savannah  
  
Date de naissance : 16 décembre (sagittaire)  
  
Age : 15 ans  
  
Physique : cheveux blonds, yx bleus, petite taille  
  
Caractère : optimiste, toujours de bonne humeur, extravertie  
  
Situation : née de mère sorcière et de père moldu, elle est fille unique , sa mère est Auror.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
La nuit était tombée sur le château, tout était silencieux, mais dans la tour de gryffondor une lueur subsistait à l'une des fenêtres .  
  
Voyant Sirius et James entrer dans leur chambre avec des sourires triomphants, Remus poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
- Enfin ! On l'a retrouvée ! s'exclama Sirius exhibant fièrement la carte du maraudeur  
  
- Elle était où ? demanda Remus en prenant la carte des mains de son ami  
  
- Crois moi tu ne veux pas savoir ! répondit James qui rangeait sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle  
  
- Tu en es sûre ?  
  
- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres en choeur   
  
L'air pensif, le regard lointain, Odrade mélangeait son café du bout de sa cuillère. Trouvant son amie particulièrement distante ce jour là, Alexane essayait de capter son attention  
  
- Odrade ?...Odrade !  
  
- Hein ? ! s'exclama la jeune fille sortant de sa rêverie  
  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Alexane  
  
- Rien...rien du tout ! assura t elle, tu peux me passer le beurre s'il te plaît ?  
  
La jeune fille s'executa de bonne grâce et observa son amie durant quelque seconde  
  
- Odrade...reprit elle  
  
- Quoi encore ? demanda t elle légèrement agacée  
  
- Tu vas me dire que c'est tout a fait normal de beurrer son assiette sans y avoir posé une tartine avant ?  
  
Sarahell et Savannah éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'assiette en question que Odrade s'acharnait à vouloir recouvrir de beurre .  
  
- Ce sont les vacances de Pâque qui te mettent dans cet état ? demanda Savannah en souriant  
  
Odrade ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que son amie n'était pas loin de la vérité.  
  
Odrade entra dans la tour de gryffondor, elle avait devancé ses amies qui étaient encore dans la grande salle.  
  
Les joues de la jeune fille prirent une légère teinte rosée quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne présente dans la pièce  
  
- Bonjour Odrade ! fit Remus en souriant, tu as finis de prendre ton petit déjeuner ?  
  
- Ou...oui, je suis remonté avant les autres. Mais toi ?  
  
- Je me suis réveillé en retard ! répondit il sur l'air de quelqu'un prit en faute  
  
- Tu ne devais pas rentrer chez toi pour Pâque ?   
  
- Je ne part que demain, expliqua t il en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
- Ah ! Tu nous l'a retrouvé ! s'exclama une voix depuis le passage  
  
Odrade tourna la tête et vit James qui entrait, suivi de Sirius et des filles.  
  
- On a finit par se demander s'il était perdu ! continua James en riant  
  
- Comment ça perdu ? s'étonna Odrade, mais il...  
  
- Voyons James ! répliqua Remus la coupant précipitamment, tu sais bien où j'était n'est ce pas ? Tu es en train de te moquer d'elle ? insista t il en regardant son ami dans les yeux  
  
James éleva un sourcil et éclata de rire  
  
- Mais bien sûre, dit il  
  
Mettant un point final à son devoir de potion(" utilisation de la peau de serpent d'arbre dans les potions ayant attrait à l'apparence "), Savannah se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et jeta un regard alentour ,il n'y avait quasiment personne à la bibliothèque à cette heure là, seulement quelques septième année qui travaillaient en prévision des ASPIC qui devaient avoir lieux à la fin de l'année. A la pensée de ses propres examens qui approchaient à grand pas, la jeune file poussa un long soupir.  
  
Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre et réalisant qu'il était plus de huit heures du soir, Savannah rangea ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir de la bibliothèque.  
  
Savannah sorti dans le couloirs sombre et silencieux et marcha le plus vite qu'elle put en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, elle n'avait jamais aimé se trouver seule dans le château quand la nuit était tombée .  
  
Alors qu'elle empruntait l'escalier du deuxième étage, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. La jeune fille sursauta et les livres qu'elle tenait à la main lui échappèrent et tombèrent en bas des escaliers.  
  
Une ombre se profila, Savannah poussa un cri au moment où apparaissait devant elle, Severus Rogue.   
  
Réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un élève la jeune fille descendit l'escalier pour récupérer ses affaires  
  
- Excuses moi, dit elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée en bas  
  
- Pourquoi ? marmonna t il  
  
- Et bien...je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça...répondit elle hésitante  
  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils  
  
- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heures ? dit il en fronçant les sourcils  
  
- J'était à la bibliothèque, tu sais bien que les cinquièmes années ont la permission de neuf heures !  
  
- A ta place je retournerait vite à la salle commune, lui dit Severus qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement satisfait, on ne sais jamais, je pourrais avoir l'envie soudaine de te mettre en retenue  
  
Sans plus lui adresser un mot, Savannah récupéra ses livres et reprit son chemin  
  
- Quel imbécile ! s'exclama t elle lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, pourquoi a t il toujours besoin d'être désagréable avec les gens ?  
  
- Miss Ryley !  
  
Odrade se retourna étonnée.  
  
Le professeur Hartley l'avait rattrapée au moment où elle passait le coin du couloir  
  
- Que voulez vous professeur ?  
  
- J'aimerais que vous apportiez quelque chose pour moi à Madame Pomfresh, vous pouvez me suivre s'il vous plaît ?  
  
Le professeur la conduisit à son bureau   
  
- Attendez moi quelque instants, lui dit la jeune femme en disparaissant par la porte qui se trouvait au fond  
  
Elle revint quelque minutes plus tard portant une grande boite en bois noir  
  
- Tenez, faites attention. Et ne prenez pas cette air effrayé ! rajouta t elle en voyant Odrade qui regarda l'objet d'un air mal à l'aise, ce n'est qu'un orgue à élixir !   
  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement et prit la boite des mains de son professeur  
  
- Miss Ryley vous arrivez à point ! s'exclama l'infirmière en voyant la jeune fille entrer dans l'infirmerie  
  
Madame Pomfresh sorti de derrière le paravent en omettant de tirer le rideau après elle  
  
- Mon orgue ! s'exclama t elle, attendez ici Miss ! J'ai quelque chose à transmettre au professeur Hartley !  
  
Odrade regarda l'infirmière disparaître dans son bureau puis son regard se posa sur le malade qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie  
  
- Remus ! s'exclama la jeune fille  
  
Odrade se précipita vers son lit  
  
- Que fais tu ici ? Tu ne devait pas rentrer chez toi pour voir ta mère ?  
  
Le jeune homme paraissait épuisé, il était très pâle et avait des cernes sous les yeux  
  
- Je suis rentré tôt ce matin, dit il lentement, apparemment je couvait une belle grippe  
  
- Et tu es resté tout seul toute la journée ?  
  
- James et Sirius sont passés après le déjeuner  
  
Odrade hocha la tête, elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut interrompue par la voix de Madame Pomfresh  
  
- Miss Ryley ! s'écria t elle scandalisée, que je vous y reprenne à déranger mes malades, prenez ceci et sortez maintenant !  
  
- Chacun son tour, souffla Odrade à Remus en souriant  
  
Elle récupéra la liste que lui tendait l'infirmière et sorti.  
  
Alexane et Savannah regardèrent Odrade qui montait les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie  
  
- Dis, tu ne la trouves pas distraite ces temps ci ? demanda Alexane  
  
Savannah acquiesça  
  
- Si, répondit elle, elle est dans la lune depuis le début des vacances  
  
- Et je te pari ce que tu veux que se sera pire quand Remus reviendra !  
  
- Quoi ? ! s'exclama Savannah totalement médusée, tu veux me faire croire que...  
  
Pour toute réponse, son amie lui fit un clin d'oeil .  
  
Alexane sourit en entendant Savannah monter les escaliers derrière elle tout en l'assaillant de questions  
  
...................Quelques jours plus tôt..................  
  
- Odrade, lança Alexane,...Odrade...  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas  
  
- Dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de gribouiller ton devoir de métamorphose ? insista Alexane en regardant par dessus son épaules  
  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit Odrade, toujours absorbée par son oeuvre  
  
- Si ce n'est pas ton devoir tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a marqué " métamorphose " dans le coin à gauche ?  
  
Le crissement de la plume cessa, Odrade la posa doucement et jeta un oeil incertain à son devoir qui était maintenant recouvert d'encre rouge où se côtoyaient aisément graffitis, petits cœurs et runes hébraïques  
  
- Oh, dit Alexane en lui prenant le parchemin, c'est charmant, tiens, tu as fais une faute là, remarqua t elle en lui montrant une lettre, " Tzaddé " ne s'écrit pas comme ça .  
  
- Mais si ! répondit Odrade en récupérant son bien, c'est une finale  
  
Puis prenant sa baguette elle la pointa sur la feuille  
  
- delero nigrum  
  
Aussitôt une partie du texte s'effaça mais pas les graffitis  
  
- Donne moi ça, répliqua autoritairement Alexane, tu n'as pas prononcé la bonne formule.  
  
Elle pointa elle même sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononça la formule  
  
- Delero rubeum  
  
Cette fois ci les gribouillages disparurent  
  
- Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse ? demanda Alexane  
  
- Moi ? Mais rien du tout !  
  
- Tu en es sûre ? insista la jeune fille  
  
- Et bien ...heu...en fait, il aurait peut être quelqu'un...  
  
- Quoi ? Quelqu'un t'embête ?  
  
- Mais non ! protesta Odrade, c'est quelqu'un à qui je pense...enfin a qui je pense beaucoup...  
  
- Et je peux savoir son nom ou c'est confidentiel ? murmura Alexane en se penchant  
  
- En fait c'est...  
  
.................Fin du flash backk................  
  
Odrade se leva en sursaut, se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillée, elle aperçut le chat tigré qui sans aucune gêne avait grimpé sur son lit et s'était installé à ses côtés . L'attrapant, elle se leva et sorti du dortoir avec lui  
  
- Toi , dit elle en grinçant des dents, il est grand temps que ton maître t'apprenne les bonnes manières !  
  
Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune.  
  
L'escalier du dortoir grinça derrière elle, quelqu'un descendait  
  
- Remus ? demanda t elle en voyant le jeune homme descendre avec quelque chose sous le bras  
  
Le jeune homme était revenu de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt et se portait à présent comme un charme. Pour le moment, il avait passé une cape par dessus ses épaules et portait un…  
  
- Un tapis volant ? s'exclama Odrade, Remus ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ?  
  
- Je...vais faire un tour ? risqua t il avec un sourire  
  
- En pleine nuit ? demanda Odrade, Mais tu veux te faire prendre ?  
  
- Ma petite Odrade, commença le jeune homme en la prenant par les épaules, cesse de prendre cette air réprobateur ça ne te va pas du tout ! Et puis je te jure que je ne vais rien faire de mal ! D'ailleurs tu veux venir avec moi pour vérifier ?  
  
Odrade ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux  
  
- Je prend ça pour un oui ! s'exclama Remus, allez viens !  
  
Il l'entraîna loin de l'âtre et ouvrit les grandes portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac  
  
- Remus, tu es totalement inconscient !  
  
- Mais oui ! répondit celui ci en refermant la porte  
  
Ce qu'Odrade ne vit pas c'est qu'avant de la fermer complètement, il fit un signe à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la pièce  
  
Le jeune homme posa le tapis sur le sol, celui ci s'éleva et passa au niveau du balcon . Remus grimpa et tandis sa main à Odrade pour l'aider à monter.  
  
Le tapis s'envola et s'éloigna du château en direction du nord. Il se dirigea vers les montagnes qui surplombaient le lac .  
  
Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant les portes de la salle commune se refermer et lança un regard à son ami  
  
- On l'a échappé belle, remarqua James en riant  
  
Sirius acquiesça   
  
- Un pas de plus et on était cuit, et bien je crois qu'on va devoir remettre notre blague à plus tard  
  
- Oui, on ferait mieux de remonter au dortoir  
  
- C'est incroyable ! souffla Odrade lorsqu'ils se posèrent tous les deux sur un promontoire bordant l'étendue d'eau.  
  
Ils s'assirent tous les deux côtes à côtes, Odrade osait à peine dire un mot.  
  
Et pourtant, elle avait déjà pensé des dizaines de fois à ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle se retrouvait dans un situation comme celle ci. Et oui, ce n'était pas faute d'y avoir pensé, c'était plutôt à cause de la présence du jeune homme.  
  
Une chouette hulula au loin et cela lui donna des frissons dans le dos .  
  
Remus se méprit et cru qu'elle avait froid  
  
Décrochant sa cape, il la lui tendit  
  
- Tiens met ça  
  
La jeune fille récupéra le vêtement et le passa sur ses épaules, mais ses mains tremblaient et elle ne parvint pas à l'attacher  
  
Remus s'avança et voulu l'aider  
  
Odrade se figea, il était proche d'elle, bien trop proche, si il continuait à s'approcher, elle était sûre qu'elle allait s'évanouir.  
  
Néanmoins Remus s'approcha et le jeune fille ne perdit pas connaissance se contentant de le regarder tandis qu'il laçait la cape.  
  
- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Odrade ?  
  
- Heu...non...Rien du tout ! réussit elle à bredouiller   
  
Merlin ! Si ça continuait ainsi elle ne tiendrait pas la nuit, c'était sûre elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour vois le jour se lever.  
  
- Je voulais m'excuser, continua Remus  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- La dernière fois...Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, je me suis enfui c'était lâche de ma part  
  
- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit Odrade retrouvant momentanément un peu de maîtrise d'elle même, tu n'as rien fait de mal…  
  
- Tu en es sûre ? demanda le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens  
  
Seigneur ! Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux d'une telle couleur, si elle continuait elle ne pourrait plus s'en détacher.  
  
- Oui, finit elle par répondre  
  
A cet instant précis, Odrade fit quelque chose d'insensé, de totalement insensé.   
  
C'était peut être le lieu, les étoiles, le silence d'une fin de nuit qui y contribuèrent, mais rien de tout cela n'était prévu et, au moment où le soleil se levait au loin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent.   
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Odrade regarda Remus terrifiée, elle venait de faire une énorme erreur .   
  
C'était la fin, maintenant il allait la prendre pour ce qu'elle n'était pas, pire la rejeter et ne plus vouloir lui adresser la parole.  
  
A cette seule pensée, les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.  
  
Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air interrogateur  
  
- Je...Je suis dé...désolée...souffla t elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, je...je...  
  
Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, Remus posa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui  
  
- Ne le sois pas, murmura t il à son oreille  
  
- Dis moi Remus, comment allons nous rentrer ? demanda Odrade alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le balcon  
  
Le jeune homme sauta à terre et pris Odrade par la taille pour la faire descendre  
  
- Pourquoi demandes tu ça ?  
  
- Je crois bien que la porte est fermée, dit la fille pour toute réponse  
  
- Je suppose qu'un " alohomora " devrait suffire   
  
La jeune fille sentit son souffle par dessus son épaule  
  
- Non, tu ne me suis pas, répondit elle, elle est fermé magiquement, c'est dit dans " l'histoire de Poudlard ", l'école est protégée contre les intrusions magiques extérieures.  
  
- Dans ce cas nous allons utiliser la méthode moldu ! dit Remus  
  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas§§§  
  
- Si ! Ecartes toi, il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses, ajouta t il  
  
Il pointa sa baguette vers sa main puis d'un geste vif, il cassa l'un des carreaux et ouvrit le loquet  
  
- Remus, souffla Odrade tendit qu'il ouvrait la porte , tu t'es blessé ?  
  
- Non, sortilège d'insensibilité, ajouta t il en voyant le regard médusé de la jeune fille  
  
Puis il se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur les débris de verre  
  
- Reparo, murmura t il  
  
La vitre se reforma et repris sa place dans son cadre  
  
- Tu devrais retourner à ton dortoir, dit il, on va te chercher si on ne te vois pas  
  
Odrade s'approcha de lui hésitante. Remus déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres  
  
- A tout à l'heure, souffla t elle avant de disparaître par l'escalier du dortoir des filles   
  
Odrade se laissa tomber dans son lit épuisé. Une forme bougea sous la couverture et une Alexane passablement échevelé émergea  
  
- Odrade, que fais tu dans mon lit ?  
  
- Désolée, murmura son amie, je me suis trompée  
  
- Odrade...commença Alexane  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- A qui est cette cape, continua la jeune fille en s'asseyant dans son lit  
  
- Et bien voilà...  
  
Fin du chapitre 12 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Actuellement vous ne me voyez pas mais je saute un peu partout devant mon ordi pour montrer ma joie !  
  
O joie ! O bonheur ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !J'ai réussi !  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez aussi j'attend vos appréciations !  
  
Je dédicace se chapitre à ma Titou moony !  
  
Je te remercie Titou de me faire part un peu plus chaque jours de ta " sagesse millénaire ", bon courage dans ce que tu entreprends !J'espère que tu as aimé et que ça te fait plaisir ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Mrs Kato : merci mon chou, ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de venir me voir kisouille ! Et n'oublie pas : IL arrive ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Iris : merci mon ange, mille pardon pour notre petite brouille, je t'envoie le plus gros câlin qui puisse exister !   
  
Il vous appelle le petit bouton violet, il vous demande gentiment (très) un piti message d'encouragement (vous ne le voyez pas mais là il rampe ), parce que là il se sens VRAIMENT délaissé…abandonné de tous…sans amis…Mais si vous laissez un message alors là il sera très content (là il danse) 


	14. Avenir et prémonitions

Histoire alternative ch 13  
Moonchild  
  
Cette année là, le mois de mai s'éclipsa bien trop vite et déjà le pâle printemps laissa place à l'été. Alors que la majorité des élèves passait son temps à l'extérieur, les cinquième et septième années qui préparait leurs examens subissaient le dure calvaire qui consistait à rester enfermer à l'intérieur tandis que tous s'amusaient dehors.  
  
Les salles communes de toutes les maisons étaient particulièrement calmes et gare à celui qui osait en perturber la tranquillité , il prenait le risque de s'attirer les foudres des préfets qui étaient particulièrement énervés.  
  
Bientôt ce fut le temps des entretiens d'orientation et une semaine avant les examens, les élèves se rendirent au bureau de leurs directeurs de maison afin de parler au sujet de leur futur carrière  
  
Ce soir là, c'était au tour de Savannah de rencontrer le professeur Hartley et elle s'était rendu à son bureau peu avant le dîner  
  
- Et donc, vous pensez commencez une carrière en tant que médicomage ? demanda le professeur Hartley en regardant Savannah  
  
La jeune fille fit oui de la tête  
  
- Je pensais aussi au métier de guérisseur mais le niveau requis en botanique est un peu trop élevé.  
  
Le professeur de potion souri et récupéra une des feuilles de la pile qui se trouvait devant elle.  
  
Savannah soupira, cet entretien d'orientation la stressait un peu.  
  
- La profession exige que vous obteniez des " E " aux ASPIC de botanique, sortilèges et métamorphose et également une note " Optimal " en potion, ce qui implique vous devrez passez toutes ces matières à vos examens. Vous devrez également commencer une option spécialisée à partir de la septième année, vous aurez à choisir entre l'alchimie et la botanique et devrez obtenir " optimal " à cet examen.   
  
Savannah eu une légère grimace en entendant la nouvelle  
  
- Une nouvelle option ? demanda t elle  
  
- Oui Mlle, répondit le professeur, comme c'est également le cas pour la plupart des branches possibles  
  
- Et pour le niveau ?   
  
- J'accepte dans mon cours les élèves ayant obtenus la mention " Efforts Exceptionnel " à leurs BUSE et je sais qu'il en est de même pour les professeurs Olsen et Flitwick, le professeur Ferguson quant à lui exige la mention " optimal ". Votre niveau en potion, métamorphose et sortilège est correct et je pense que vous n'aurez pas de mal à obtenir la note requise, en ce qui concerne la botanique, vous devrez vous accrocher.  
  
- Professeur, est ce que je pourrais garder mes autres options?  
  
Mrs Hartley fit signe que oui  
  
- Mais vous ne serez pas obligée de les passer aux examens  
  
- Et comment se passent les études après Poudlard, ajouta la jeune fille  
  
- Vous devrez vous inscrire à la faculté des mages médecins, il y a un concours d'entrée, et les études de médicomage durent environs trois années. Vous avez d'autres questions ?  
  
Savannah secoua la tête  
  
- Dans ce cas je pense que notre entretien est terminé, vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune Miss .  
  
Savannah posa son sac sur la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise  
  
- Alors ? demanda Alexane en voyant son amie arriver, comment ça s'est passé ?  
  
- Ca va, répondit la jeune fille, j'ai des chances !  
  
Alexane poussa une exclamation en l'entendant  
  
- Moi elle m'a fait peur ! intervint Odrade, la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai dit que je voulais devenir conjureur de mauvais sorts !  
  
- Toi au moins tu as une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire ! objecta Alexane, Moi je n'arrive pas à me décider ! Je vais peut être perpétuer la tradition familiale et devenir Auror, ajouta t elle, c'est mon père qui serait content, mais moi, je trouve que ces études là sont trop difficiles  
  
- Pourquoi pas la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes magiques ? fit Sarahell en lui agitant une feuille devant les yeux, celle ci portait le sceau des tireurs d'élites  
  
Alexane secoua la tête puis ajouta  
  
- Je me déciderais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mon entretien n'est que pour demain et je pense avoir une petite idée de ce qui m'intéresse !  
  
- Au fait, remarqua Sarahell, Hartley t'a parlé de l'option spécialisée qu'on a en septième année ?  
  
Savannah fit oui  
  
- Je dois choisir entre botanique et alchimie!  
  
- Devines ce que je dois prendre, fit sombrement Sarahell  
  
Savannah la regarda étonnée  
  
- Histoire de la magie ! s'exclama la jeune fille, je dois choisir histoire de la magie en option renforcée pour pouvoir entrer au département de la justice magique ! C'est pas juste ! Même en septième année je ne serais pas débarrassée de Binns !  
  
Odrade éclata de rire, se laissant aller vers l'arrière du canap  
  
- Et toi ? Qu'as tu choisis comme option ? murmura une voix à son oreille tandis que deux bras passaient autour de sa taille  
  
- Remus ? demanda Odrade  
  
- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, dit il  
  
- Les enfants c'est l'heure du dîner, remarqua Savannah en se penchant vers eux  
  
- On arrive ! répondit Odrade en riant  
  
- Remus ? demanda Odrade  
  
Tous deux étaient allongés dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune désertée par les élèves qui étaient allé dîner  
  
- Ils vont nous chercher, ajouta t elle  
  
- On leur dira qu'on s'est perdus  
  
- Remus ? insista Odrade  
  
- Hum...  
  
- Tu penses bien qu'ils ne vont pas nous croire. Des cinquièmes années qui se perdent dans les couloirs de Poudlard ça n'est jamais arrivé !  
  
- On leur dira la vérité alors  
  
- Ca non plus je ne crois pas qu'on puisse, répondit Odrade en sentant que le jeune homme déposait un baiser sur son épaule.  
  
- Aurais tu peur de rester seule avec moi ?demanda t il en riant  
  
- Bien sûr que non ! protesta Odrade en se levant, sinon je ne serais pas là.  
  
Puis elle le prit par le bras, l'entraînant vers la sortie.  
  
Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le grand hall Odrade poussa une exclamation, montrant d'un signe un groupe de sorciers et sorcières  
  
- Tu crois que se sont les examinateurs ? demanda t elle à Remus  
  
- Sûrement, répondit le jeune homme, mais ils sont en avance ! Les BUSES n'ont lieu que dans trois jours.  
  
- Viens, ne restons pas là, souffla la jeune fille en descendant les dernières marches  
  
La lumière qui régnait dans la pièce était tamisée, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux épais et on pouvais deviner qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre à coucher. Au centre du grand lit, un couple dormait, enlacé. On distinguait à peine le visage de la femme encore moins celui de l'homme, celui ci sembla d'ailleurs s'éveiller. Emergeant lentement du sommeil, il écarta les cheveux de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.  
  
Elle eu un petit rire :  
  
- Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça, souffla t elle  
  
- Pour quoi ? demanda l'homme faussement innocent  
  
- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler Se.....  
  
Elle fut alors interrompue par des pleurs d'enfant qui venaient de la pièce à côt  
  
- Je crois bien que ta fille te demande, dit il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller  
  
- Aux dernière nouvelles nous l'avons conçu ensemble, répondit sa femme en se penchant vers lui  
  
- Et bien j'ai du mal à le croire quand elle se met a jouer les réveille-matin à six heures tapantes !   
  
- Et se n'est pas finit, souffla la femme  
  
Elle l'embrassa rapidement, puis, se détachant de lui, elle éleva le bras, les rideaux s'ouvrirent et la lumière inonda la pièce.  
  
Laissant son mari, Savannah se leva, attrapa une robe de chambre qui était posée dans un fauteuil et sorti.  
  
- Mais fait attention Eshtat ! souffla une voix...çà y est ! Tu as réussi à la réveiller !  
  
Sarahell regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans un grand lit et près d'elle volaient Emeythé le marchand de rêve et son ami Eshtat  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que je...  
  
- C'est nous qui t'avons fait venir, tu es à Féerie ! répondit Emeythé, nous avons enfin compris pourquoi tu as autant de facilité à entrer ici.  
  
- Et comment est ce possible ? demanda la jeune fille intriguée  
  
- C'est parce que tu es médium, fit le lutin, tu fais des rêves prémonitoires et ceux ci te permettent l'accès à la cité des songes  
  
- Alors tous ces rêves que je fait concernent le futur ?  
  
- Oui, répondit il, et si tu veux, nous pouvons t'aider à ne plus en avoir  
  
- Comment ?  
  
- Nous allons pratiquer un rituel pour effacer tes pouvoirs. C'est assez simple en fait, répondit Emeyth  
  
Sarahell demanda un peu de réflexion, ce n'était pas un choix facile.   
  
Lorsque les deux lutins sortirent, la jeune fille se leva et ouvrit les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et fit voler les voilages blancs accrochés au dessus de l'ouverture.  
  
Au dehors, des dizaines d'êtres volants parcouraient les airs, sans prêter attention au fait qu'une jeune fille, humaine, se tenait debout à la terrasse de la demeure d'un habitant de Féerie. Cela ne semblait changer en rien l'ordre des choses, les nuages continuaient de transmettre leurs reflets irisés ; les bâtiments scintillaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et les habitants de la cité des songes vaquaient à leurs occupations sans un regard pour elle.  
  
Après méditation, Sarahell accepta de pratiquer le sortilège, elle ne voulait absolument pas de ces pouvoirs de médium, ceux ci lui faisaient peur plus qu'autre chose et elle considérait comme une trop lourde responsabilité le fait de connaître l'avenir .  
  
- Nous allons te faire rentrer chez toi, commença le marchand lorsqu'elle l'eut mit au courant de son choix, et ensuite nous pratiquerons la cérémonie. Nous devons quand même te prévenir, les effets de ce rituel ne sont pas permanents, il se peu que dans quelque années tu te remette à faire des rêves.  
  
- Et quand je me réveillerais, est ce que je me souviendrais de tous ça ? demanda la jeune file  
  
Emeythé fit non de la tête.  
  
Puis, il posa sa petite main sur son front et elle se sentit sombrer instantanément.

Fin du chapitre 13 !  
  
Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du chiffre mais il m'a donné du fil a retordre !  
  
Je tiens à m'excuser tout de même auprès de mes lecteurs pour sa qualité . Je reconnais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai put faire de mieux et je dois dire qu'à ce jour, c'est le chapitre qui me plaît le moins. Néanmoins, il faut en passer par là pour acquérir de l'expérience (au secours je deviens perfectionniste !) !  
  
Au programme du chapitre suivant :  
  
- les examens (je pense que je vais passer très rapidement sur ces évènements car les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! )  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Titou : merciiiiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! En fait c'est surtout pour toi que je m'inquiétais ! Je me demandait comment tu allais trouver ce chapitre (remus étant ton perso préféré je me demandais comment tu allais juger ce chapitre !) ; en tout cas je suis très heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Kissou !  
  
Miss Kato: méheu!!!!!!!!!! Tu as révélé mon secret! Il ne sont pas censés savoir que ces deux là vont être ensembles!!!!!!!!! En tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé se message bien que tu me vois tout les jours (et vi tout le monde! Miss Kato n'est autre que Snow white et c'est moi qui l'ai harcelée pour avoir un message!)  
  
Les soeurs Patil: contente que vous aimiez! Continuez à passer me voir à l'occasion!  
  
Message éclair pour Shéraazade:ça y est! J'ai réussi a me procurer les tomes 2 et 3 d'Everworld! J'ai lut le tome 2 et je trouve ça super!  
  
kisou à tous mes lecteurs  
  
RDV au prochain chapitre (qui je l'espère arrivera plus tôt!) 


	15. Viens à moi ma belle

_Odrade RYLEY  
  
Option n°1 : Arithmancie  
  
Option n°2 : étude des runes  
  
Métier envisagé : Conjureur de mauvais sorts  
  
Option spécialisée (7 ème année) : Sortilèges_  
  
**Histoire alternative ch14  
  
Moonchild**  
  
" Donnez le nom du dernier des trois groupes de runes divinatoires, vous préciserez à quel domaine ont attrait les runes qui en font partie, sans oublier de donner un exemple "  
  
Savannah eu un soupir de soulagement en arrivant à la dernière question du parchemin, elle réfléchit quelque instant, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et se mit à écrire  
  
" Le royaume de Tyr est le troisième groupe des runes divinatoires, les runes qu'il contient- Daeg par exemple- ont attrait à l'esprit, au raisonnement et à la spiritualité "  
  
Elle posa sa plume et prit quelques minutes pour se relire.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle jeta un coup d'oeil au sablier posé sur le bureau de l'examinateur, selon ses estimations, il devait rester quelques minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve.  
  
Laissant errer son regard, elle s'attarda sur les élèves profondément absorbés par leur copie.  
  
Assise deux rangs devant elle, Teania O'Reely avait elle aussi finit et semblait perdue dans ses pensées, le menton appuyé dans ses mains. Deux rangés sur sa gauche, Odrade était toujours occupées à répondre aux questions tandis que Remus qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, jouait dans ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air absent, il avait entreprit de tresser trois des mèches de la jeune fille mais avait abandonné en voyant que l'examinateur s'approchait d'eux. Deux tables plus loin, Sirius faisait un origami avec son brouillon sans prêter attention à Sarahell qui pouffait de rire en le voyant faire.  
  
Savannah ne pouvait pas voir Alexane qui était assise plus loin derrière elle, mais elle imaginait son amie penchée sur sa copie ignorant les regards que jetait Peter Pettigrow assis à côté d'elle.  
  
Dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de la grande salle, Savannah fut assaillit par ses amies  
  
- C'était la dernière épreuve s'exclama Alexane en sautant à son cou, finit les révisions jusqu'à tard le soir, finit les crises d'angoisse et l'attente pour passer les épreuves pratiques !  
  
- Hey ! Les filles ! s'exclama Teania O'Reely lorsqu'elle passa devant elles accompagnée de Lily Evans, il va y avoir une fête dans la tour de Gryffondor ! C'est pour marquer la fin des examens !  
  
- Parfait ! répondit Alexane qui se remit à sautiller de plus belle, on va faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin !  
  
- Oui, à supposer que le préfet en chef ou bien Hartley ne débarque pas pour tout arrêter, remarqua Odrade dans l'espoir de la calmer  
  
Mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune fille qui empoigna Teania et Lily par le bras, les entraînant vers la tour tout en cherchant le meilleur moyen de faire taire le préfet en chef.  
  
- Ne nous attend pas surtout ! lança Sarahell en la voyant s'éloigner  
  
Mais c'était peine perdue .  
  
- Alexane ! Ce n'est qu'une fête entre élèves, pas une cérémonie officielle !  
  
Exaspérée, Odrade regardait la brune enroulée dans sa serviette de bain, n'arrivant toujours pas à se décider sur la tenue qu'elle devait mettre  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, Odrade se tourna en désespoir de cause vers Sarahell qui fouillait dans son armoire  
  
- Aide moi ! implora t elle  
  
La rousse ferma la porte du meuble et se tourna vers elles  
  
- Choisi la robe bleu ! conseilla t elle, c'est la couleur qui te va le mieux !  
  
Alexane poussa une exclamation joyeuse, attrapa le vêtement et fila se changer dans la salle de bain.  
  
- Je la trouve excessivement joyeuse ces temps ci, remarqua Odrade qui regardait toujours la porte de la salle de bain  
  
- Met ça sur le compte de la pression des examens ! lui répondit Sarahell avant de s'installer devant le miroir  
  
Sur ce, Alexane sorti de la salle de bain, elle était habillé de la fameuse robe bleu. Celle ci s'arrêtait à la hauteur des genoux et était maintenue par de fines bretelles.  
  
- Alors ? s'exclama Odrade en la voyant sortir, tu as enfin finit ? On peut descendre maintenant ?  
  
- Oui, répondit elle, au fait, où est Savannah ?  
  
- Elle en avait assez de t'attendre, répliqua Odrade, elle est déjà descendu  
  
Tout le monde était déjà dans la salle commune lorsque les trois amies descendirent, la fête battait son plein et les rires fusaient de tous les coins.  
  
Elles dénichèrent Savannah qui était assise près de la cheminée, écoutant attentivement ce que lui racontait Lily Evans tout en buvant dans un verre qui contenait un liquide légèrement ambré.  
  
- Ne me dis pas, commença Sarahell en examinant le contenu , que c'est...  
  
- De la bièraubeure ! termina la blonde en levant son verre, je ne sais pas où il en ont trouvé mais je peut t'assure que s'en est !  
  
- Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! répondit Sarahell, si on nous trouve, on est quitte pour être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année !  
  
- De toute façon, l'année se termine dans deux semaines, fit Alexane   
  
- Et ils ne vont quand même pas mettre tout les Gryffondors en retenue ! renchérit Odrade  
  
Soudain sont regard se posa sur le fond de la salle, elle eut un grand sourire  
  
- Je vous laisse les filles ! dit elle avant de s'en aller  
  
- C'est ça ! s'exclama Savannah en élevant la voix pour couvrir les cris, ne fait pas de bêtises !  
  
Un " ne t'inquiètes pas maman " leur parvint, juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
  
- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'elle va faire ! soupira Savannah  
  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! intervint Alexane, elle est allé rejoindre Remus c'est tout !  
  
- Alors c'est vrai, elle sort avec lui ? demanda Lily en se rapprochant  
  
- Depuis exactement un mois, une semaine et trois jours ! répliqua Savannah en énumérant sur ses doigts  
  
- Ah ! Parce que tu as compté en plus ! s'exclama Sarahell scandalisée  
  
- Mais non ! répondit Savannah, je vais nous chercher à boire, enchaîna t elle pour couper court  
  
Et sur ses mots, elle se leva aussitôt  
  
- Je n'aime pas quand elle change de conversation comme ça ! remarqua Sarahell en regardant la blonde s'éloigner  
  
- Laisse la, lui conseilla Alexane, tu sais bien que c'est une vrai mère poule !  
  
Savannah revint quelque minutes plus tard l'air dépitée  
  
- Il n'y en a plus dit elle, impossible d'en trouver ! Dis moi Lily, continua t elle en se tournant vers la rousse, qui en a apporté ?  
  
- Je crois bien que c'est Sirius, c'est lui qui m'a servi  
  
- Et bien viens avec moi ! s'exclama Savannah, on va le chercher  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit sortant par le passage, suivi de James  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il a envie de se faire prendre ?  
  
Elle se leva alors, attrapa Lily par la main et sans autre forme de procès, l'entraîna vers le tableau de la grosse dame  
  
- Savannah, commença la rousse pas enchantée pour deux sous, je crois qu'on devrais rentrer, tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrais nous arriver si on nous trouves ?  
  
- La même chose qu'à ces deux là ! répliqua la jeune fille, allez viens !  
  
Elles descendirent un escalier et longèrent le couloir qui se trouvait en bas. Malheureusement il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Sirius et James .  
  
- Allez viens ! souffla Lily, on rentre ! Tu vois bien qu'on les a perdu  
  
La blonde poussa un soupir de déception et emboîta le pas de Lily qui remontait déjà vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, un grincement la fit sursauter, des bruits de pas sur du plancher.  
  
Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'avertir Lily, une voix indignée résonna dans le couloir  
  
- Miss Evans et Miss Mac Alison ! Puis je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?  
  
Lily poussa une exclamation de surprise tandis que Savannah se retournait, penaude.  
  
Devant elle se tenait le professeur Heisenhawer pointant sa baguette sur elles, l'air bien décidé à avoir des explications  
  
- Professeur ! risqua Savannah esquissant un sourire qui ne s'avéra pas convainquant du tout  
  
- Dans mon bureau, la coupa t il  
  
Savannah regarda autour d'elle désespérée, ils étaient tout les trois dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, celui ci était debout, devant elle, un air de très mauvaise augure sur le visage.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez dans les couloirs à cette heure avancée de la nuit ? demanda le professeur Heisenhawer  
  
Le ton était sans appel et exigeait une réponse. Réponse qui ne vint jamais. Qu'allaient elles dire ? Qu'elles étaient à la recherche de deux élèves qui étaient sortis eux aussi ? Se serait dénoncer James et Sirius et la punition serait déjà assez sévère comme ça.  
  
- C'est une honte ! continua t il en voyant qu'elle ne répondaient pas, j'attendais mieux de vous deux !Des cinquièmes années qui se promènent dans le château la nuit ! Et vous Miss Evans ! Une préfète qui s'amuse à ce genre de chose ! Vous croyez donnez l'exemple ?  
  
A cette exclamation, Lily leva les yeux aux ciel. C'était toujours la même chose ! Dans l'esprit des gens, la même équation s'inscrivait quand ils savaient qu'elle était préfète " préfet = responsabilité = sérieux ", s'en était assez !  
  
- Que va dire le professeur Hartley quand elle sera au courant ?  
  
- Vous pourriez ne rien lui dire ! glissa Savannah avec espoir, elle est très occupée vous savez...  
  
- Ne commencez pas Miss Mac Alison ! l'interrompit l'homme, vous pouvez être sûre que je mettrais votre directrice de maison au courant  
  
En entendant cela, Savannah poussa un profond soupir, elle eut soudain l'impression que la température c'était refroidie.  
  
- En attendant, retournez à vos dortoirs et je veux vous voir dè...  
  
C'est à ce moment que les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent en claquant, un souffle glacé pénétra dans la pièce et un étrange parfum s'y répandit.  
  
Savannah se leva alors si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa. Son teint blanchit et elle recula en tremblant vers le mur derrière elle  
  
- C…c'est lui, souffla t elle terrifiée  
  
- Mais de quoi parler vous Miss ?  
  
- C'est Grindelwald…répondit elle en indiquant la porte d'une main tremblante   
  
Toute trace de colère disparu alors de son visage, il prit sa baguette et indiqua la porte du fond aux deux jeunes filles.  
  
Une voix résonna depuis le couloir, on fredonnait un air :  
  
" Viens à moi ma belle  
  
Viens à mes côtés  
  
Tu seras mienne ma belle  
  
Ce n'est pas un péché "  
  
Cette mélodie sembla réveiller Lily qui attrapa Savannah par le bras et l'entraîna vers la pièce du fond.  
  
- Dis moi Savannah, commença Lily tout en fermant la porte, tu ne parlais du vrai Grindelwald n'est ce pas ? Pas le mage noir?  
  
- Si.., souffla Savannah en se laissant glisser au sol  
  
- Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama t elle, Grindelwald est mort ! Il ne peut pas réapparaître comme ça !  
  
- Ecoutes Lily, fit Savannah qui commençait a retrouver son calme, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi !  
  
- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille qui commençait réellement à s'inquiéter  
  
- La personne que Grindelwald est venu chercher c'est moi, dit elle, je vais aller le voir...  
  
- Mais tu est devenue complètement folle ! la coupa Lily, c'est tu de qui tu parles ? De Grindelwald ! Le mage le plus puissant après Tu-sais-qui !   
  
- Je vais aller le voir, répéta Savannah, et dès qu'il m'auras emmener je veux que tu montes le plus vite possible à la tour de Gryffondor, préviens mes amies et donnes leur ça .  
  
Sur ces mots, elle enleva la bague qu'elle portait à la main gauche et la donna à Lily  
  
- En suite vous irez avertir Dumbledore, il ne me feras pas de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta t elle plus pour se convaincre elle même que pour convaincre la jeune fille  
  
Puis elle se le va et se dirigea vers la porte  
  
- Savannah ! souffla Lily en la retenant par sa robe, fait attention je t'en prit !  
  
La blonde acquiesça puis pénétra dans le bureau  
  
- Papillon ! s'exclama le mage en la voyant entrer, je me doutait bien que tu viendrais !   
  
Sur ce il s'approcha d'elle  
  
- Cela fait longtemps n'est ce pas ? ajouta t il   
  
- Où est le...le professeur Heisenhawer ? risqua Savannah redoutant plus que tout la réponse qu'allait lui donner Grindelwald  
  
- Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui répondit le fantôme en indiquant d'un signe de tête le corps inerte  
  
- Vous l'avez tué ! s'exclama t elle  
  
- Allons, répliqua t il, ne t'occupes pas de ça, il est temps de partir !  
  
Sur ces mots, il leva sa baguette, murmura " portus " et une des plumes posées sur le bureau, émis une lueur bleutée.  
  
Il la lui tendit et au bout de quelque secondes, elle senti des tiraillements au niveau de son nombril . Puis tous s'accéléra et les images se mirent à tournoyer.  
  
Lily s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre la parois tentant d'entendre ce qui se disait  
  
- Vous l'avez tué ! s'exclama la voix de Savannah  
  
- Allons, ne t'occupe pas de ça, il est temps de partir !  
  
Quelqu'un murmura " portus " puis elle n'entendit plus rien.  
  
Après s'être assurée, qu'il n'y avait plus personne, elle sorti.  
  
Elle poussa un exclamation horrifiée en voyant le corps du professeur Heisenhawer, étendu sur le sol de pierre, le visage pâle et marqué d'une expression de terreur. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il était mort.  
  
Jetant un coup d'œil à la bague au creux de sa main, elle se remémora ce qu'elle devait faire et couru le plus vite qu'elle put en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
_Le30/09/1959  
  
Cher papa  
  
Alexane et moi avons put sortir de la clinique hier matin. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle n'a qu'une semaine et on dirait qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce qui se passe autour d'elle !  
  
C'est un nourrisson adorable qui ne fait jamais un seul caprice !  
  
J'espère que tu viendras bientôt nous rendre visite.  
  
Ta fille et ta petite fille t'attendent avec impatience !   
  
Ta fille qui t'aime  
  
Anastasia  
  
Le 22/03/1960  
  
Papa  
  
Je suis triste d'avoir à accepter ta décision, pourtant je sais que c'est ce que maman aurait voulu.  
  
Si tu penses nous protéger Alexane et moi en nous éloignant de toi, je respecte ton choix.  
  
Ca me désole de savoir que ma petite fille ne connaîtra jamais son grand père mais je comprend que tu penses d'abord à nous préserver.  
  
Saches que je ne t'oublie pas, tu seras toujours mon père malgré l'absence  
  
Ta petite Anya t'aime  
  
Anastasia  
  
_Dumbledore regarda les parchemins jaunis, silencieux.   
  
On ne devait pas remuer ce genre de souvenirs, le passé était le passé et des décisions telles que celles ci devaient être respectées.  
  
Des coups furent frappés à la porte le sortant de ses pensées  
  
- Entrez, dit il en rangeant les lettres dans un des tiroirs de son bureau  
  
Le professeur Hartley entra  
  
- Monsieur ces élèves voulait absolument vous parler, elles ont refusé de me dire de quoi il s'agissait !  
  
A sa suite entrèrent Odrade, Sarahell, Alexane et Lily .  
  
- Très bien Serena, fit le vieil homme, vous pouvez nous laisser  
  
Le professeur sorti et Dumbledore invita les jeune filles à s'asseoir  
  
- C'est Grindelwald ! s'exclama Odrade, il est revenue ! Savannah était avec Lily et...et...  
  
- Calmez vous, répondit le professeur, Miss Evans voulez vous me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Et bien voilà, le professeur Heisenhawer nous à surpris hors de nos dortoirs Savannah et moi..., à cet instant là elle s'arrêta mais voyant que le professeur ne disait rien elle continua, il nous a emmené à son bureau. Il était en train de nous sermonner quand Grindelwald est arrivé. Alors le professeur nous a envoyé dans la pièce du fond. Et c'est à ce moment là que Gridelwald l'a...l'a tué... Savannah m'a dit que c'était elle qu'il cherchait, et elle a rajouté que je devais vous prévenir et vous donner ça.  
  
Elle avait tout raconté d'une traite et ponctua son récit en déposant sur le bureau la bague de Savannah  
  
- Mes enfants, commença le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer  
  
Fin du chapitre 14  
  
**Ca y est !  
  
Enfin on entre dans l'action ! Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que c'est la dernière ligne droite !  
  
En tout cas ce chapitre m'a donné moins de mal que les précédents et j'en suis heureuse !  
Au fait! C'est un petit détail pas très important mais je me suis inspirée du livre "Shining" de Stephen King pour les paroles de la chanson que chante Grindelwald! Les paroles ne sont pas les mêmes mais elles sont construites de la même façon avec les même rimes. L'original donne quelque chose comme:**

**"Roulons nous ma belle**

**Dans les foins coup**

**Couches toi là ma belle**

**Ce n'est pas un péch"**

**  
Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs !  
  
Infos : n'hésitez pas à allez lire le one shot que j'ai écris ! Ca me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis !  
  
Remerciements :  
  
Les soeurs Patils : un gros merci à vous ! Votre message m'a remonté le moral  
  
Titou : un énorme kissou a toi ! Je t'adore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Au revoir et RDV au chapitre 15 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **


	16. J'ai de grand projet

Sarahell MAYFLAWER

Option n°1 : Arithmancie

Option n°2 : Etude des runes

Métier envisagé : Assistante du procureur au département de la justice magique

**Histoire alternative ch 15**

**Moonchild**

_Mes enfants, commença le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer _

-Les quatre jeunes filles le regardèrent avec inquiétude

-J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre du ministère, continua t il, son contenu est plus qu'alarmant. Monsieur le ministre me faisait part de son inquiétude à propos de la chambre. 

Il eu un coup d'œil pour Lily Evans et la jeune fille fit un signe pour dire qu'elle comprenait

-Elles m'ont raconté, ajouta t elle en désignant les trois filles assises à ses côtés

-Vous vous souvenez que quatre des huit éléments de la clé ont été confiés au département des mystères ? Et bien il semblerait que le sortilège qui était censé divisé la clé l'ai plutôt doublée

-Vous voulez dire que les éléments se trouvant au ministère fonctionnent comme une clé à part entière au lieu d'en être un fragment ? demanda Odrade

Le vieil homme acquiesça

-Mais pourquoi Grindelwald a t il enlevé Savannah ?

-J'ai plusieurs hypothèses concernant ce rapt mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment envie de les entendre, soupira le directeur

Le portoloin les avait amené dans l'endroit le plus insolite que Savannah avait jamais vu. Elle se trouvait dans une petite clairière où la lumière tamisée lui parvenait à travers les feuilles des arbres. Le plus étrange était la balancelle accrochée à l'une des branches et la petite table en fer forgé posée à côté.

Grindelwald se tenait devant elle et la regardait, pensif

-Je suis heureux que tu ai accepté mon invitation, déclara t il sur le ton de la conversation

-On ne peut pas dire que vous m'ayez laissé le choix, répondit elle froidement

-Tss…répliqua t il, pas de ça avec moi papillon

-Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici ?

Le mage la regarda comme si la réponse était l'évidence même

-Voyons ! Tu sais bien pourquoi !…Mais passons à autre chose, nous avons tout le temps de parler de notre affaire 

Il la détailla quelque secondes

-Oui, un changement s'impose, murmura t il plus pour lui même 

Il éleva sa baguette au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux instinctivement.

Un souffle d'air l'entoura et Savannah dut plaquer ses mains sur sa jupe pour empêcher qu'elle ne se soulève, elle remarqua avec étonnement que le tissus avait changé. Quelque chose se resserra autour de sa poitrine, lui coupant la respiration.

Elle ouvrit craintivement les yeux et s'observa étonnée. Sa tenue avait changé, sa jupe s'était allongée et s'était colorée en noir, elle portait également un tablier serré à la taille par un corset.

Savannah se laissa tomber dans la balancelle avec un bruissement de jupons blancs

" Ce n'est pas possible " pensa t elle " Il est totalement dérangé ! Il encore plus fou qu'on ne le dit "

-Que faisons nous ici ? répéta t elle, je pensait que vous vouliez la clé de la chambre des secrets ?

-Tu parle de cette chose sans importance ?

Il sorti d'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier la même sphère que Dumbledore avait manipulé quelque mois plus tôt .

-Elle m'est totalement inutile 

Pour prouver ses dires, il la jeta.

Savannah le regarda faire totalement ahurie, c'était inconcevable, il venait de jeter la clé qui lui permettrait de récupérer son corps !

-Pourquoi l'avoir jetée ? demanda t elle

-Ce n'est qu'une copie, expliqua le mage, une pâle contrefaçon que le département des mystères à fait passé pour la vraie clé. Et oui papillon, ajouta t il en s'approchant d'elle, nous avons tous été bernés par le ministre de la magie. A commencer par moi.

A ces mots il leva la baguette et fit léviter une tasse de thé vers elle. En se figurant la scène Savannah ne put s'empêcher de penser à un livre d'un certain Lewis Carrol- un auteur moldu- que Odrade lui avait fait lire l'été d'avant. Elle prit la tasse de thé s'en aucun commentaire.

-Voyez vous chérie depuis toutes ces années le ministère nous a fait croire qu'il possédait une partie de clé, ce qui est totalement faux et maintenant il a tenté de faire entrer Dumbledore dans cette mascarade en espérant lui faire croire que la vraie clé se trouve entre mes mains.

-Vous voulez dire que le ministère…

-Espère que Dumbledore viendra en personne pour en finir avec moi, termina Grindelwald, oui, c'est à peu près ce qu'il veut.

-Mais si celle que vous aviez n'est pas la vraie ?

-L'autre se trouve entre les mains de vos amies

Savannah le regarda tentant de paraître sceptique

-Qui vous dit qu'elle est toujours en leur possession ? Peut être la leur a t on reprise ? remarqua t elle 

Soudain une force invisible la serra au niveau de la gorge et la plaqua contre le dossier de la balancelle.

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile papillon, murmura t il en se penchant vers elle, 

La prise autour de son cou se desserra

-Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, continua t il en examinant les traces rouges qui apparaissaient à présent sur la gorge de la jeune fille

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez des scrupules à accomplir ce genre de choses, siffla Savannah, vous n'êtes pas convaincant Grindelwald !

Le mage ne dit rien se contentant de passer distraitement un doigt sur les marques, puis subitement il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair. Savannah poussa un cri.

-Tu n'as pas à me tenir tête petite effrontée, mesures tes parole lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ! 

Puis il relâcha sa prise sur Savannah qui se recroquevilla sur elle même étouffant un pleur.

En quelque secondes toute trace de colère disparue de son visage. Il s'assit près de la jeune fille qui elle n'osait plus le regardait fixant obstinément un point en face d'elle secouée de sanglots.

-Tu as compris à présent ? demanda t il doucement, tu sais ce que tu risque en continuant ton jeu ? 

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il sortie sa baguette et soigna les petites plaies qui s'étaient formées et d'où le sang commençait à s'échapper.

-Tu ne me facilite pas la tache papillon, tout pourrait être bien plus facile si tu ne t'obstinait pas ainsi. Et tu sais, j'ai de grand projet pour toi. 

Cédant enfin la jeune fille le regarda étonnée

- Je ferais de toi la plus grande sorcière de l'histoire, continua le mage sans faire attention, tu seras puissante….et tu seras mienne, ajouta t il après une pose

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Odrade rompant le silence

Toutes quatre revenues du bureau du directeur elles avaient investi la salle communes délaissée par les fêtard qui avaient rejoint leur dortoir depuis un bon moment.

Ses amies levèrent vers elle un regard étonné

-Mais que veux tu tenter Odrade ? lui répondit Sarahell, tu as entendu Dumbledore comme nous ! Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de Grindelwald !

-Comment peut tu dire de telles choses ! s'exclama la brune, nous parlons de Savannah ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser ! Et si tu n'es pas d'accord moi j'irais même si je dois prendre des risques !

Rageusement elle jeta sa chaîne au loin . Le bijoux vola à travers la pièce et alla malencontreusement s'accrocher à l'un des battants de la fenêtre Alexane se leva alors pour le récupérer. Sa voix parvint alors aux trois autres.

-Les filles ! Vite ! 

Toutes accoururent. La lune n'était pas pleine ce jour là mais sa lumière éclairait le pendentif qui renvoyait son reflet vers l'extérieur.

Se penchant par dessus la balustrade, Odrade retint une exclamation. Sur la pelouse du jardin un dessin lumineux était apparut…Le sceau des quatre grands de Poudlard.

Pardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardonpardon ! Je sais je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard monstrueux mais je vais quand même essayer d'en donner une !

" Il était une fois, une ado de 15 ans élève ne classe de seconde, sa vocation à elle c'était la médecine, mais pour cela il fallait passer par la première S, tout son entourage avait bien tenté de la raisonner en lui disant que c'était très difficile, l'ado, très têtue décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de tenter cette première S. Qu'est il advenue d'elle ?

Et bien ce qui devait arriver arriva ! A présent elle s'en mord les doigts ! Au début tout allait pour le mieux mais ça commença à se gâter ! L'ado qui était aussi auteur de fanfic se mit à délaisser ses œuvres par manque de temps et de conviction. La somme de travail qu'elle devait fournir était si importante qu'elle n'avait même plus le moral pour écrire.

Mais enfin vint la Rédemption ! De longues vacances de Noël loin du lycée, des vacances tranquille à la neige et à la rentrée l'ado se sentait fin prête pour reprendre ses fics là où elle les avait laissées… Tout en priant pour que ses lecteurs ne lui en veuille pas "

Donc voilà vous savez tout si je n'ai pas donné signe de vie c'est parce que je n'avais pas le moral et que j'était déprimée. Mais maintenant ça va (pour l'instant) j'ai prit le rythme et je suis franchement heureuse d'être de retour !

Pas que je sois franchement contente de ce chapitre pour tout dire je me déçois il n'est pas génial !

En tout cas je vous laisse avec trois millions de bisous pour me faire pardonner

RDV au prochain chapitre

Moon


End file.
